Alice's Choice
by ChillyRilly
Summary: Alice has decided to return to Underland, but this time, on her own account. She is finally doing things for her own happiness and just when things are running smoothly for her, an unwelcome visitor comes and causes things to take a turn for the worst.
1. Remembering

**Thank you for checking out my story! I really appreciate it and hope you'll like this.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alice In Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

Alice had forgotten.

Alice had broken her promise.

Of course, she couldn't help it. The two worlds were far from the same and memories were bound to be lost between them. Alice still had those crazy and neurotic dreams, but for some reason, they seemed to be more significant than 'dreams' at this point.

Every night, Alice would thrash and roll around in bed, being forced to watch the same scene play out behind her eyelids again. She could never remember _exactly _what the dream was about. All she could ever remember was the magnitude of vibrant colors and the grins on the faces of friendly but odd-looking creatures. They beckoned to her.

Luckily, Alice at least knew that she should have known something about what she didn't know.

That was reassuring.

She was currently sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair at the front of her manor with a glass of wine. It was such a nice day that Alice had to take the opportunity of the pleasant weather to write in one of her journals outside. She enjoyed writing about the joys and adventures of her life. This time, about the ride home from China. What a storm to sail on! Bad luck, that was.

Alice had written about many things; a snake that had slithered into her bedroom, a frightening trip home at night, dishes falling from shelves with loud, clattering noises, falling down a rabbit hole and ending up-

Alice blinked. _What? . . . Falling down a rabbit hole and what?_

"Well, there you are!"

Alice turned her head to see the greasy-haired Hamish jogging up to her and had to stifle a sigh. _Would this man never give up?_

"I've been looking all over for you!" He just noticed the journal resting on Alice's lap and the quill in her hand. "What 's that you're doing?"

Alice played with an expression of innocence and lifted the quill nonchalantly. "Paperwork. For the trade, you know?"

Hamish just looked at her curiously, his brow furrowing.

Alice shut her journal, and again, had to suppress a sigh. She didn't have time for his tricks. Nor did she want the time for such a grotesque thing. "What is it, Hamish?"

"It's just. . . " He walked closer to her and ran his hand through his hair anxiously. "It's still a bit odd, thinking of you as my father's apprentice. For one thing, we've known each other for a many years now and never once have I heard you speak of business. And for another, you're a. . . " He bit his lips, fearing the reaction of his suppressed words.

She met his gaze and raised a brow. "Since I'm a woman?"

He nodded sharply, avoiding her dark eyes as he said, "Even you know that's unusual."

"Which makes it all the better," she said without thinking. She shrugged at Hamish's wry glance. "It's been three years now since I first took the job, Hamish. Your father is my employer, and it'd be best for you not to forget that."

Alice couldn't comprehend the odd look he gave her. He seemed to be full of those today. "Yes, well, it's just that. . . but . . . I . . . "

She was raising her eyebrow at him just as Margaret came round the corner. She smiled as she stuck her head through the doorway. Her hair was done up and she was looking bright.

"Sister, Mother would like to see you in the tea room."

Alice nodded and muttered a goodbye to Hamish, who continued to stand there dumbly. She began to walk with Margaret through the picture-perfect home. She held her journal up to her chest.

Her sister broke the silence. "Er, Alice. . . " She looked over at her Margaret, noticing that her tone had gone awry. She wouldn't meet her eyes. "You know I've been married to Lowell for some very good amount of years now."

_Oh, I've made sure of that. Lowell would hardly glance at another woman now. _

"And I was curious to know. . . " she continued. "If you were. . . happy? Being. . . alone?" She looked at her then and, was that fear in her eyes? Fear of her or fear for her, she did not know.

Alice couldn't help widening her eyes a bit in surprise. "But I'm not alone. Not really." Alice linked Margaret's arm with hers as they continued to walk. "I have my family, and that fortunately includes my wonderful sister," she said with a smile.

Margaret grinned and nodded. But she could tell that Margaret was not fooled. Alice had swerved away from that single question once again. The truth was, she hadn't met any men along her journey that she'd taken a fancy to. Yes, there had been plenty of charming courtiers she'd encountered on the ship and even in the countries she had visited. But in the end, she still couldn't conjure up any truthful and romantic feeling for them.

No matter how often she reminded herself of her family waiting for her at home, all of them silently hoping that one day she'd finally settle for a man.

They had finally arrived at the tea room, and just as Alice was about to grasp the handle and enter, the door swung open. Her mother was there with a warm smile and kind eyes.

Oh, how much their relationship had changed! Helen was no longer the controlling mother she used to be and Alice wasn't the stubborn girl she had replaced. They were able to come to terms with the other's choices and opinions much more openly now. Of course, Alice knew her mother's standards and morals remained the same, but at least her mother now knew Alice's, as well. Other than that, all was well with them.

Helen looked at her eldest daughter. "Thank you, Margaret."

Margaret smiled and left. Alice was about to step inside the tea room when Helen shook her head and took Alice's arm. She led her down a hallway.

"It's been two weeks since you arrived from China, am I right?" She glanced at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Three," Alice corrected.

"Three. And we're just holding your 'Welcome Back' celebration this 'noon. . ." Helen tisked herself. Her mother sure was a one for parties.

Alice's blank mind finally registered all of what her mother said and had come to a halt. "That's today?"

"Yes. In two hours all the guests will have arrived." Helen looked at her strangely. "I've told you about this so many times, Alice. You should be prepared by now, don't you think?" She tugged at her elbow, indicating for Alice to keep moving.

_Today? Two hours? _Where had the time gone?

Alice backtracked the past three weeks. She had gotten back from China and had a wonderful dinner. At some point she discussed her business to Lord Ascot; he was very proud of her. She'd spent a lot of time inside; she had gotten a bit of a tan and her mother needed to keep her fair-faced. There had certainly been many get-togethers since her arrival and today, but it still seemed as if Time were slowing things down. . .

Time. Why did Alice think of that as a title? Or name?

Helen stopped in front of Alice's bedroom.

"What you'll be wearing is on your bed. I'll be needing you to put that on rather quickly, actually. . . " She spoke a bit more rapidly now. "That is, if you like it. If you don't, I suppose we could call upon your dresser and get you something else. It's just that-"

"Mother." Alice placed her hand on her arm. "I'm sure it's fine." She smiled warmly and soon enough Helen was smiling with her.

"I'll see you soon, my darling daughter." And with that, Helen ushered Alice inside her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Alice looked around her plain bedroom. On top of her dresser was a hairbrush, a pile of papers, and a children's book her father had given to her on one of her better birthdays. Her white curtains with blue trimming, which matched the bedspread, were drawn. A dark blue dress with a white collar and cuffs was laid across her bed, as neat as the room itself. Alice had turned down the maid her mother wanted her to have; she could dress herself.

As she was dressing, Alice thought about her father. He had passed so long ago, yet Alice never ceased to think of him often. Helen had said Alice had a lot of Charles in her, and she was right. Their personalities were strong and their imaginations wide. Wherever Charles was, Alice was beside him. She had lost her best friend the day he died.

Alice was now dressed and threw her former outfit to the side. She picked up her journal, which she had placed on her nightstand, and opened up the bottom drawer of the dresser. There were eight other books in that drawer, all full of Alice's stories. She placed her journal inside. Nine.

Clumsily, Alice hit her knee when getting up and had leaned into the wall in order to catch her fall. Kneeling there, Alice spotted something behind her dresser.

She pulled it out. A journal.

_Why is this one back here?_

She opened it up and skimmed along the words. Alice had no memory of writing this, but it was her own handwriting.

A few words caught her gaze, her heartbeat quickening with each one read.

_Hamish. . . rabbit hole. . . caterpillar. . Absolem. . Almost Alice. . vanishing cat , Red Knight, Bandersnatch, Hatter Queen Jabberwocky-_

Alice gasped and stared at the book.

"Wonderland."

And she remembered.

. . . . .

**Yes, that chapter was written a long time ago (it's Chapter 1 out of 24. I know you can do that math), but I **_**had**_** to revise it. It seemed so terribly written... I had to. :) I'll also revise Chapter 2. I **_**think **_**that'll be it.**


	2. Otherworld Party

Alice and Lowell were debating which was better: red wine or white, with the crowd of the party all around them in the Ascots' courtyard. Lord Ascot was kind enough to allow Helen to hold Alice's party at their manor. It was larger than the Kinglsey's courtyard and was fenced in by the forest, which gave the illusion of having more privacy.

Small talk wasn't really Alice's thing, but what else was there to talk about with Lowell? Sure, he was a nice and sincere man now, but they had nothing in common, except for the fact that they knew the same people. And Alice wasn't one to gossip like the "Lady Tweedles", as she like to call the Chataway sisters. Or, now she did, that she remembered Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

Which was amazing, by the way! How could she miss a place so much that she had forgotten about for three years? And she was only there for a few days! She desperately wanted to see Hatter again; he was her truest friend.

"Which is healthier, do you know?" Lowell's question brought Alice back to her surroundings.

"Red, I believe," she answered. "But are we discussing whether the taste is better or the health of the drink?"

"Good point. . . To be honest, I think white tastes better."

"Me, too." _Oh, goodie. We like the same wine._

Lowell smiled and Alice had to smile back. He thought the conversation was pointless, too!

Alice got a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Hamish grinning, her own smile falling off her face. "Hello, Hamish."

"Hello, Alice. It really is a fine day, isn't it?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Hamish took her arm and linked it with his. "Care to walk with me?"

She was opening her mouth to respond when Lowell interrupted. "Er, Hamish? We were actually discussing something fairly important. Do you mind?" Worry was clear on his face. He knew that Alice didn't care for Hamish. Heck, everyone knew she didn't care for Hamish! She had rejected his request to marry him in front of a crowd of people, right after Alice had returned from Wonderland with all her much-ness.

"Nonsense, Lowell. No need to discuss anything _fairly important_ at a party! Alice's return is definitely something to celebrate, don't you think so?" And with that, Hamish lad Alice away from a sorry-looking Lowell.

They had gone a good distance when Alice pulled away from Hamish, finding it amusing that she was stronger than him, although his hold had been rather tight.

"Do you need something, Hamish? Because I'm suddenly thirsty. Parched, really." She moved to get a drink from a table nearby and narrowed her eyes when she heard Hamish follow along behind her.

"You're not like other women."

Alice spun around. "Pardon?"

Hamish gave her a sad smile, which surprised Alice. He had always seemed so plain to her. Boring. And now here he was, with a clear expression on his not-so-pretty face. "You're different from the other ladies. I'm not one to boast, but," he puffed up his chest. Clearly, he had boasted before. "I am a Lord. I don't know women so well, but I know many who would do a terrible thing or two to get their hands on one. On me. A Lord, I mean."

Alice said nothing.

"And here I am, and there you are, with a declined proposal between us. Why is that, Alice?"

Alice took a deep breath. "You're not right for me, Hamish."

Hamish actually stomped his foot. "Why not?"

She ignored his question. "You said it yourself. There are plenty of other women who would love to have you as their husband. I'm simply not one of them. Okay? So just. . . let it go." She looked at him with hard eyes.

"I just cannot understand you, Alice! Why are you fighting so hard?"

"There's not much to it, Hamish! Are you trying to humiliate yourself? You are not right for me, and I am not right for you."

"So who is, then? Huh?" Hamish's eyes flashed. "If it's not me, then who _is _the right man for you?"

Alice leaned forward. "That is _none _of your business."

Alice and Hamish just stood there for a moment or two, glaring at each other. Then Hamish blinked and backed away. "Right." He sighed. "Not my business." Shaking his head, he turned and walked away. What a stupid man.

Alice tried to get herself together. She didn't want to look like an angry brat at her own party. Hamish forgotten, she searched for Margaret and when she found her by a statue of a famous ancestor of the Ascots', she started toward her and greeted her warmly.

"Alice! Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh, yes. It's lovely. And much better than the last one thrown for me." She smiled coyly.

Margaret gave a little laugh. "So you've forgiven us for that one, have you?"

"I believe it's time to." Now she was really smiling. _This isn't turning into the disaster I thought it would. I just need to talk to the right people and stay in the right areas._

"Good!" Her smile faltered and she lowered her voice. "I saw you, er, speaking, with Hamish. Is everything alright?"

She hadn't thought about that. _How many people saw us 'speaking'?_ Wait. Did she care? Alice's in-your-head voice laughed. No. She didn't. "Everything's fine. Hamish was just being his normal pig-headed self."

Margaret snorted. "Shocker."

A friend of Margaret's came and whispered something in her ear. Margaret listened intently, frowning at first. Then she gasped and smiled. "No!" She laughed and looked at Alice. "I'm afraid I must go now, Alice. Do enjoy your party!" Margaret patted Alice's arm before taking off with her friend.

Alice smiled a farewell. She turned around and started walking aimlessly.

It was then that she realized what was happening to her. Again. When Alice walked by a group of women, they'd glance over, see she was coming, and get out of Alice's way. Once she had passed, the whispering would begin. And as predicted, it did.

There were many dancers twirling about, and many men were searching the crowds, looking for a gal to ask to dance. Alice saw one man's gaze catch hers and his mouth opened and closed like a fish's as his eyes widened and looked for someone else.

Alice sighed. She was growing tired of the Avoid Alice game. She had ruined her own reputation _that_ day, up on the gazebo, but she didn't care. Alice was different than the others, just as Hamish had said. She rarely wore her hair up anymore and never dressed with corsets or stockings. They were dreadful! And it wasn't just her appearance that was different. Alice's confidence was so strong that people seemed to feel when she entered a room. She didn't let anyone walk over her anymore. Alice had her much-ness back and wasn't hiding it.

She just couldn't kid herself anymore. Exploring the world as a business man's apprentice had been fun. Thrilling, even. But when it came to reality: where she lived, how she lived, whom she lived with, Alice just didn't belong.

_I belong in Underland. . ._

The thought crossed her mind fortuitously. But as random as that thought had been, it had promise. Why shouldn't she leave and go to Wonderland? Stay in Wonderland?

She looked around herself. She saw Margaret at the refreshments' table, laughing with friends. Lowell was walking towards her, his wife, with a smile on his face and an admiring look in his eyes. Lord Ascot was talking with Helen at the front of the party with wine glasses. They saw Alice looking their way and waved. Alice waved back.

_If I leave them all now, I'll leave them all happy. _And besides them, who would miss her? The Chataway Sisters? Alice snorted.

She turned around and having made her decision, was heading for the forest behind her with the hidden magic within it. She was going home.


	3. Round Hall

_Thank you for reading what I've posted so far! :D It makes me happy to see that REAL people are actually READING a story that little-old-me wrote. Although, I haven't gotten any reviews. Does that mean that you don't like the story so far, or are you just too lazy to write a review? Well, I can't really blame you for being lazy. That'd be very hypocritical of me. :) On with the story!_

Alice was getting a serious sense of déjà vu. The last time she was at the Ascots', she was at a party. The party was, in a way, for her. And here she was again, running away from it.

Although this time, she wasn't running in a panic and chasing McTwisp, the waistcoat-wearing White Rabbit. She was running through the forest on her own account. She was finally doing something for herself! For her _own_ happiness. She was going back to Wonderland! Forever!

She laughed with joy as she ran past trees and bushes, entirely away from the party now and surrounded by wildlife.

Alice was surprised at how easy it really was to make her decision. She doubted she'd ever see Lord Ascot, Lowell, or anyone in her family ever again. She'd miss them, but she knew she was doing the right thing. Alice had finished what she intended to do and now she was going back to her true friends. She'd see Hatter again!

Alice stopped running around, having found the rabbit hole. Now that she thought about, it really didn't look all that ordinary. Or perhaps she was looking at it differently because she knew what lay at the other end of it.

She heard some rustling behind her and grew worried. She didn't want to stay any longer if the wind picked up or the weather decided to turn bad. She wanted to leave the otherworld on a good note.

_I'm already think of this place as if it was never my world. . . _But then again, when was it?

So Alice took one long, last look around her former world, took a deep breath, and stepped once toward the hole. She lifted up the skirt of her dress and dived down into the rabbit hole.

She really couldn't help screaming her head off on the way down. She just kept falling faster and faster! Alice flew past shelves and pictures all along the walls of the hole. From the corner of her eye she saw the piano that had almost crushed her the last time she had fallen down this tunnel. It was playing by itself again, a melody Alice didn't recognize. She dodged lamps and books and all sorts of things. The avoiding of so many speeding objects took all of her concentration to not get hit. The last thing she wanted was to enter Underland unconscious.

Finally, the hole was getting narrower until Alice saw the end of it. Curiously, the hole Alice had made when crashing through her previous time was gone, and Alice readied herself for impact.

"Ugh!" Alice broke through. "Ow!" Now she had slammed to the floor, although technically, she was on the ceiling. She sat up, looking around at everything upside down.

_Shouldn't I have fallen down by-_

UMPH. Really, why was the way into Underland so annoyingly painful?

Alice stood up and dusted herself off. The swinging chandelier above her was moving back and forth, causing the dim lighting in the circular room to have a distorting effect. The room itself was the same as before, with locked doors all around her and a table in the center of the room with the pishsalver on it. The drink still had a tag on it labeled: DRINK ME. Another curiosity: the bottle was full. Was this room checked upon by someone after a visitor arrives and then leaves? If so, who would that someone be to bring more pishsalver and fix the hole in the floor/ceiling?

The only thing those questions brought to mind was another question that she had never thought of before. How often did people fall down that hole and return to the Otherworld, having forgotten everything about Underland?

Alice shook her head. Now was not the time to think about such things.

She took the key off the table, and with it still in her hand, uncapped the pishsalver. She wouldn't make the same mistake as last time and have to eat the upelkuchen in order to grab the forgotten key off the table.

Alice remembered what she had said three years ago before she drank the pishsalver. _"It's only a dream." _Ha! How painfully literal and dull-minded she had been back then. But it was alright now. She remembered everything.

She gulped down some pishsalver, choking at its sour taste. She could feel her dress becoming loose and soon enough she was consumed by it, until all her clothing fell upon her. She crawled her way through the mess of cloth and made it out gasping for air. Alice held out her hand with a triumphant smile. She had the key. No need for the upelkuchen now.

Alice shivered and realized she was very cold. She looked down and gasped. She was completely bare! Last time she was lucky enough to have an undergarment on that could serve as a gown if tied correctly. Now she had nothing.

She put her hands on her hips. She had to figure out something, because she was not in the mood to go skipping around Underland nude.

The chandelier was still swinging a bit and the light reflected off something behind her. She turned and saw a glass chest on the floor, near the upelkuchen.

Having moved in front of the chest, Alice stood in awe. It was a dress! A _beautiful _dress. It was just her size and was the perfect length. The gown was pure white with puffy sleeves and had little, blue specks all over it. There were few blue sparkles at the top, but they grew in number as they neared the bottom of the dress. The fabric of the whole thing was rather odd, though. It was soft and stretchy, but at the same time strong.

Alice felt much better when she had the dress on. She was going to close the chest when she saw the note. It must've been under the dress.

She picked up the note and read:

_Dearest Alice, _

_ If you're reading this, you've returned! If you're not reading this, well, then these words are pointless. Nevertheless, I made this dress for you just in case you did, indeed, come back to Underland. You'll find that the fabric of this dress is different than the ones you know of. It's made of strampth, and if you change sizes as frequently as you did your last visit here, you'll need this dress. It'll change size just as you do._

_ If you're truly back in Underland again, please come to me as soon as you can._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Tarrant Hightopp. _

Alice stared at the note, then at the dress, and back at the note again. _Hatter made this dress?_ He had so many talents! She couldn't wait to see him and thank him for his marvelous gift. She had promised she'd come back, after all. Why did it seem like Hatter didn't believe her? Oh, well. He'll see.

Sadly, Alice had to leave the note behind because she didn't have anything to put it in to carry with her.

_Well, better get going. _Alice jogged over to the red curtain covering the door to Underland. She was too small to be able to pull it aside, so she crawled underneath it. She put the key in the lock and turned it. She heard a _click_ and the door was open.

It was a very good thing Alice looked before she stepped through the open doorway because all there was waiting for her on the other side of the frame was another, seemingly endless, hole.

_I know for a fact that this wasn't here last time._

Alice gave the hole no other thought. "Wonderland is simply full of surprises." For the second time in the same hour, she jumped into a dark, abysmal void.

Good? Not good? I would really appreciate a Review, ya know. :) Thank you for reading!


	4. Lift From A Butterfly

**Sorry the update was a bit longer than I wanted, but that's the unexpected for ya. And may I just say 'YAYYYYY' and 'Thank You!' to gecko-samedi, nineteennintytwo, and Anneliese for the awesome Reviews? I really appreciate them. Oh, and I had a friend read my writing, and they told me that I seem thoroughly different when I write. :/ Well, then apparently there's two people living inside my body. Anyhoos, on with Alice's adventure!**

** Disclaimer: I seem to have forgotten all about this, it seems. I don't own anything! Lewis Carrol, Disney, and Tim Burton do. Not me. Sadly.**

How frightening that fall was! This time Alice didn't know what to expect when she landed. Or, tried to land without getting wounded too much. And to make matters worse, she had to guide her body while falling at the speed of light so she wouldn't make contact with the walls of the tunnel. They looked very rough and Alice wasn't in the mood to bleed.

Alice looked around her, getting anxious. She guessed she had only been flying for a minute or two, but at the speed she was going, that meant the hole must've been _extremely_ deep. There was only about five feet or so on each side of Alice.

About three minutes later, Alice looked below her and saw a whole lot of blue and red. Focusing more on the shapes and not the colors, she realized that she was about to fall into a huge field of mushrooms. At least her landing would be cushioned. . . somewhat.

"Ah!" She had landed right on top of a red mushroom. She sneezed. What smelly mushrooms these were! And how many! There were only mushrooms for as far as the eye could se. Then again, she was probably under a foot tall at this time, so everything seemed larger to her.

Alice remembered her very first visit to Wonderland. She had eaten a chunk of mushroom to make herself taller, but she had just ended up entirely too huge.

She pulled a piece away from the mushroom she was standing on. _How much should I eat?_

"Hello, Alice."

Alice jumped and looked to her right, for that was where the voice had come from. On the next mushroom over sat a blue butterfly with a hookah at its side. "Absolem!"

The butterfly sighed and blew smoke in Alice's face, making her cough. "Must we really do this again, you stupid girl? Yes, I am Absolem. And before you 'ooh' and 'ah', let me tell you that I already _know_ I am a butterfly now. Yes, the course of my life is amazing, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically, but Alice saw that his eyes were twinkling. "And apparently you remember who I am."

"Yes! I remember everything and everyone."

"Not possible."

"No, really! I remember you, the March Hare, Mallymkun-"

"Of course you remember _them_. You met them, silly girl."

Alice's brow furrowed. "Then what are you getting at?"

"It would be very hard for you to remember the places you haven't seen and the people you haven't met, would it not?"

"Yes, I suppose. . ." Alice paused and shook her head. She had been to Wonderland enough times to know when to stop a conversation before it got too long and utterly baffling. "Honestly! What is it with all of you and confusing me? Is it amusing to you?"

Absolem laughed. "Very."

"Well, I don't have the time to entertain right now. I'm trying to figure out how much of this mushroom I should eat so I grow back to my original size."

"You don't seem to remember things too well, Alice," Absolem said with another sigh. "Do you recall what happened to you, your first visit here, when you ate part of a mushroom?"

"I grew."

He rolled his eyes. "And when did you stop?"

Alice's eyes widened. "I never did!" She dropped the mushroom as if it had burned her.

"Precisely. You need upelkuchen. Now I know there's plenty at Marmoreal, but that's far too long a ride. . ."

"Ride?" Alice stepped forward. "What ride?"

Absolem appeared to not have heard her. "I'm sure Thackery has some, yes. . . It shouldn't take long to get there, either. . . Assuming you don't weigh much at your current six-inch height. . . "

"Absolem! please explain what you're babbling about."

He looked at her. "I never babble, dear. Climb upon my back and I will take you to the Tea Party. The usual crowd will be there, and they will have the upelkuchen you need. And I'd wager that you're wanting to see the Hatter?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, I am." She found herself blushing under Absolem's knowing stare. "You said I'd be riding you? Will I not crush you?"

"Please, you underestimate me, Alice. Besides, you're only six inches tall, like I said before." He fluttered his big, blue, and very beautiful wings and gracefully leaped into the air and came back down, landing in front of Alice on her mushroom. "Now climb aboard."

"Aye, aye, captain," she muttered. Absolem chuckled. Alice wasn't sure how to ride a butterfly, so she settled with lying down on her stomach, leaning up a bit, on Absolem's back. She held on tight to the base of, what she thought would be, his neck. Her grip only tightened as he launched into the air with no warning at all. Alice had to try to calm her berathing down at first, since the wind was coming at her so fast. Apparently she wasn't trying hard enough because she found herself gasping for air. Absolem seemed to realize this, for he slowed down a bit. "Thank. You," Alice managed.

Now being able to breathe, Alice asked Absolem why she had ended up in the middle of a mushroom field when she had left the Round Hall.

"Things in Wonderland are always changing, dear girl," he said. "That includes doors, and where they lead to. Or on the other hand, where they've come from. We can only guess that the door from your world to ours got a bit tired of its location, and decided to move. In one way, at least."

"Oh." No matter how long she stayed in Wonderland, Alice could never fully understand the world.

A few minutes of silence went by before Alice asked another question. "So how have things changed? Ever since I left on the Frabjous Day?"

She could practically feel his smile. "Things are marvelous, Alice. Everything that was formerly restless is now at peace, all the Red Guards have pledged their loyalties to the White Queen, and everyone is content with the way things turned out."

"That's wonderful!"

"Except. . . " Absolem was clearly contemplating whether or not to tell Alice something or not.

"What is it, Absolem?" No reply. "Absolem, please tell me!"

"Oh, fine. But let me tell you that whining will not get you far in life." Absolem shook his head, and Alice had to resituate herself so she didn't lose her balance and fall off. "Ever since you left, the Hatter has been getting. . . upset, more and more often."

Alice frowned. "'Upset' meaning. . . ?"

"Throwing mad fits. They are very common now."

"No!" A huge wave of guilt crashed over Alice. If she hadn't left Hatter. . . If she had stayed in Wonderland. . . If she hadn't been so selfish. . .

If she had done what her heart desired to do.

"Do not worry, Alice," Absolem said, as if reading her mind. "You're back to stay, are you not? The Hatter will simply be overjoyed by that."

"Yes. . . " _I dearly hope so._

In about ten minutes' time they had already flown out of a mushroom field and through a mystical forest. The farther they flew, the lower the sun got and by the time they landed in a place Alice recognized, night had fallen.

Absolem had fluttered over onto a rock and leaned down so Alice could hop off his back easily. With a look around, she realized that they were in the woods outside of the March Hare's house. "Absolem, why have we stopped here when the Tea Party is just through these woods?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, apparently-"

"It seems to be a tradition that only I may escort to a party so magnificent as the one you're heading for." Alice turned and saw a wide grin before her, and soon enough cat's eyes, too. Then Chessur's head and body materialized.

Alice also grinned, although hers couldn't possibly be as extensive as the cat's. "Chessur!" The cat's gay mood was contagious.

"Hello, love. And what brings you to our simply divine Underland this time around?"

"I've decided to come back and stay. For good."

Chessur's grin only widened. "But this is fantastic news! And it will _surely _cheer up gloomy ol' Tarrant."

Alice frowned at how easily Chessur could talk about how sad Hatter was, but Absolem seemed cool about it. "Quite right. So hurry along." He turned to Alice. "I'll hope to see you soon, Alice." Absolem gave one final nod before lifting into the air, soon out of sight.

"I believe he gets a kick out of showing off every now and then." Chessur was still looking at where Absolem was sitting before.

"Would he be Absolem if he didn't?"

Chessur caught her gaze and grinned mischievously. "Of course not." His tail flicked from one side of his body to the other, and he disappeared, only to reappear at Alice's left. "You haven't come back because another Jabberwocky needs slaying, have you? Because if that's so, I must say I am genuinely hurt for no one telling me and that I might fall into a very grave, _grave_, depression."

Alice laughed. "Oh, well we can't have that!" She started walking in the direction of the March Hare's house and Chessur floated alongside her. "And as far as I know, there are no more little monsters wandering about Wonderland. Except for you, of course."

Could Chessur's grin get any wider? "I would be scared spitless if you came running at me with the Vorpal Sword, Alice."

Their conversation went on like that for a while and Alice found that she really enjoyed Chessur's company. They didn't talk much the last time he led Alice to the Tea party because she thought he wasn't real. A character in a dream. A figment of her imagination. But now she knew better and was glad to have this vanishing Cheshire Cat for a friend.

Alice didn't know how long they had been walking, but it didn't feel that lengthy with Chessur constantly talking with her and vanishing just so he could materialize at her other side.

She did notice that the path they were walking on (or Alice was walking on, Chessur preferred to float) had narrowed into nothing and that there were no more trees up ahead. They stopped in order to form a clearing. Alice looked up and saw what looked like the fans on a windmill. The top of the March Hare's house!

Suddenly Chessur stopped swinging through the air and grinned at Alice. "Time to be on our best behavior, love. We're now acting as guests at the Tea Party."

**Do you think I got Absolem and Chessur alright? I wasn't too sure. Let me know in a Review, possibly? ;)**


	5. The Usual But Odd Tea Party

**Sorry if the wait was a bit long! I just started high school and it's a bit stressful. Not to mention that I've started to teach myself piano. Again. (I also apologize if it sounds like I'm making up excuses. I'm not.) Anyways, thank you VERY much for the Reviews and faves and such. That really makes a girl happy. But enough of my insane-babble-of-text. The 'other person/writer' in me wants you to read this next chapter! So read on! **

**Oh, and here's a few songs that I find inspirational :D **

**"Hero and Heroine" - Boys Like Girls**

**"Her Name Is Alice" - Shinedown**

**"Your Man" - Down With Webster**

**"Can't Take It" - All-American Rejects**

The moment Alice walked out of the forest she was hit with sunshine and the low fog disappeared. It seemed Chessur had vanished along with the mist. Alone, she walked towards the long table that'd been set for tea for ages. There wasn't one free spot left on the table now. It was overcrowded with tea cups, pots, plates, bowls, and lots of treats.

Alice's eyes went straight to the head of the table where Hatter normally sat. Alas, the chair was empty. In fact, Hatter wasn't at the table at all. Mallymkun and the March Hare were present, though. The dormouse was walking across a spoon that was balancing between two tea cups while Thackery was sitting on his head in a chair with his eyes closed. Was he asleep?

"Time doesn't like concerts! Why? Why doesn't Time like the concerts!" Alright, so the March Hare was either wide awake and being himself or screaming in his sleep.

Alice was still only six inches tall, so her approach was unnoticed. "March Hare! Mallymkun!"

Thackery's eyes opened wide and he fell of his head onto the ground, but immediately got up and threw a plate in the direction her voice had come from. Mallymkun had stopped walking across her spoon and immediately drew out a sewing needle, acting as her sword. She looked around, but couldn't find the intruder. Alice had to call again to get her full attention and the dormouse ran over to the edge of the table and looked down. When she realized that it was Alice who had made the noise, she put her weapon away. "You!" she cried. She looked. . . angry.

Alice, who had just barely dodged the thrown plate, smiled at her. Mallymkun wasn't her favorite person, or mouse, in the world, but it was still nice to see her again. "Mallymkun! How are you?"

The dormouse leaned forward. "You- you remember who I am?" She leaped off the table and slid down the tablecloth towards Alice, her clothes swaying back in the wind. She landed right in front of Alice with a little hop. "What else do ya remember?"

It felt really odd looking at Mallymkun face-to-face, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Everything! To be honest, I did forget Wonderland for quite some time, but I regained the memory. Once I remembered, I wanted to come back straightaway. And since I finished everything I needed to do, I did!" She finished with throwing her arms out to her sides, indicating that she had indeed, come back. "Although I seem to have shrunken down again," she said with a shy smile. Thackery gave her a lopsided grin and was about to say, or shout, something when Mallymkun interrupted.

"'Ow dare ya come back 'ere smiling? Really, you should be ashamed. Do ya know 'ow long you made 'im wait? 'Ow long 'e was in pain? Still is? Too long! And 'ere you are, smiling. . . " she grumbled.

It wasn't hard to figure out who the _him _she was talking about was and Alice tried to ignore the pang of guilt she felt for causing Hatter pain. She regretted that more than anything, but she was going to make things better. "I'm truly sorry for that, really! I just had some. . . loose ends to tie up. I'm hoping that Hatter will cheer up a bit when he sees me." _As conceded as that may sound._ "Where is he?"

"Out for a stroll. In the woods!" Thackery's ear twitched. "He left some time ago." His eyes widened. "Time! Why doesn't Time like the concerts, Alice!"

Alice looked quizzically at Mallymkun. "Just ignore 'im."

"Alright then." She walked over to her usual spot, the chair to the right of Hatter's at the front, and looked up at the high seat. She turned to the March Hare. "Could you pass me some upelkuchen?"

"The Champion wants cake!" And with that he threw the upelkuchen at her face. Alice dodged it, but just barely. "Thank you." She picked up an amount of what she thought would change her back to her regular size and hesitated for only a second. She looked at her high seat again, then at Hatter's, and immediately took a bite. It was a strange feeling, knowing that you were getting bigger while your dress stayed at the same fit. Everything seemed to just get bigger. In just a short moment, she was about the same height she had been before drinking the pishalver.

With a satisfied look, Alice sat down in her chair and looked at her two friends. "So what have you two been doing lately?" she asked politely.

"Well, since you asked. . . " Mallymkun climbed up a leg of the table and sat on the rim of a tea cup between the March Hare and Alice. "A lot of us 'ave been redecorating and 'elping the flowers boost their living conditions. Everyone's been pitching in 'cause we're all in such great spirits. Except for, well ya know. . . " She fidgeted. "But besides the 'Atter, we've all been quite dandy ever since you slayed that foul beast, the Jabberwocky." She lowered her voice. "Thank you for that, by the way."

Alice blushed under her respectful gaze. "You're welcome."

The March Hare jumped excitedly. "My house!"

"Excuse me?"

"My house! So clean. . . The house is happier! Happy houses are the best houses especially if they're clean houses."

Alice was going to agree when she finally really looked at the March Hare's home. "It certainly is in better shape!" The fans of the windmill had straightened out and its holes and breaks were gone. The windows were still a bit dirty, but they weren't broken anymore. The whole house's color was bolder and more noticeable; it was a dark tan with peach trimmings and details. Even the plants around the building looked greener and taller.

"The house and I thank you, Champion!"

She smiled at her new Wonderland title. In the Otherworld, she was either invisible or was looked at as if she were more revolting than an old, forgotten sock. But in Wonderland, she seemed to be the complete opposite. Even on her last visit here, when she was discovered to be _The_ Alice, which was really just her normal self, she was treated as royalty. If only her sister could see her now! Yet Alice would never see Margaret or anyone else from the Otherworld ever again. As expected, Alice did miss them, although not enough to feel the desire to leave Wonderland to go back to the horrible Hamish.

"That reminds me!" Mallymkun squeaked. She turned to Alice. "The White Queen, now the queen of _all _Underland, gave orders that the very night you came back we'd 'ave a big, bashing celebration."

"Celebration?"

"Both for your return to Underland and for your slaying the malicious Jabberwocky! We didn't exactly 'ave time before ya left. Now we just 'ave to get word to the queen is all."

"And how do we do that? If this celebration's tonight, we'd have to get to the White Queen pretty quick. How would we get to Marmoreal so fast?" Funny how familiar everything was to Alice. She spoke of Queen Mirana as if she had seen her yesterday. But then again, Alice had just remembered that the White Queen even existed earlier that same day.

The dormouse looked at Thackery, who shrugged. "Not sure."

"Well, maybe Hatter will know how. We should probably wait for him before we do any decision-making, anyway."

The March Hare and Mallymkun shared a look. The dormouse shifted her weight on the tea cup's rim and looked at Alice. "You'll need to be more careful around the 'Atter, love. He's. . . different from the last time you saw 'im."

She nodded and frowned. "Absolem said that, too. He also told me that Hatter had his. . . mad outbursts more often."

Thackery hiccupped. "Too many crushed cups! Too many red stares. Tarrant's losing himself." His ears drooped down and for a moment it was unbelievable how sad the lovable creature looked.

That really scared Alice. _If the March Hare thought Hatter was insane. . . then things are far worse than I feared. _She hadn't even seen Hatter yet and she was already forming a plan to save his sane side. She knew a large part of him would be incredibly upset if he gave in all of himself to his madness, especially now that she was here. Alice had to convince him that everything was alright, or better than alright, to be honest, and to prove that Alice was, in fact, staying in Underland for good. Hatter never once had given up on Alice, so there was no way in Wonderland that she was giving up on him.

"So just. . . be on your guard, Alice. Got that?" Mallymkun asked. Alice nodded. "Good. I'm not really sure 'ow the 'Atter will react. 'E is totally unpredictable nowadays. When 'e does talk, we're all on our toes, 'cause the teeniest thing might send 'im into a raging fit."

"I understand. And I'll be careful, although I highly doubt Hatter would try to harm me. Surely you're worrying about his sanity and not me?"

"We do worry about him! Of course!" Thackery shouted. "But Alice must stay safe! Caution. Must be cautious, you know. . . "

"I appreciate your being thoughtful, Thackery, but I'll be fine." _Hatter would never hurt me. _He wouldn't be able to live with himself, and that worked the other way around, too. They'll just have to wait and see. They were overreacting. They underestimated Hatter's willpower. They were just worrying too much about Alice's safety.

Even though all these thoughts ran through her head, a small part of her mind was lecturing her. _Remember, you haven't seen Hatter in a long while. The time probably seemed even longer to him down here in Underland. You must listen to Mallymkun and the March Hare and be careful. Who knows what could happen when Hatter sees you. . . _

The March Hare was going to say something when the air moved and shimmered above Hatter's chair. A millisecond later, Chessur was perched on top of the chair's back. He grinned at everyone and then turned to Mallymkun, a more serious expression on his face. "Tarrant will be joining us in just a minute. I told him that we had a bit of a surprise for him, but that was it. Need I say anything more to him?"

"That'll be as good as anything else. So 'e is coming, then? 'Ow did 'e react?"

"He'll be here in just a moment, but I could've gone along easier without being called a slurvish, frumious, git."

"We'll take what we can get! Hatter's gonna see Alice again!" And with that, the March Hare started dancing in his chair.

"Don't let your guard down, Thackery! It might not all be 'ugs and such. You should know more than-" Mallymkun was cut off when a sort of choke was heard from the direction of the March Hare's house. They all turned and saw Tarrant Hightopp himself, standing at the edge of the woods with his mouth hanging open and a shocked expression on his pale face. His eyes were the darkest green Alice had ever seen.

"Er. . . Hi, Hatter." Alice was about to stand when Hatter's speech shocked her enough to sit her back down.

"Guddler's scut! Now me hallucinations talk!"

**There ya go! I really liked typing Mallymkun's speech because I noticed that she very rarely makes the 'h' sound. What accent is that? Hmmm... I haven't the slightest idea. :) I know everyone was excited to see Hatter's grand entrance, although this is not very grand at all. But Hatter's a very modest man and he told me he didn't want anything big. And why contradict the leading man in 99.9% of Alice In Wonderland stories? Plus, you only see him in here for a teensy bit... but oh well. It's MY story. :) Nah, it's yours. See how generous I am? Please Review!**


	6. His Acceptance

** I know I haven't updated in a LONG while, but what else would you expect from a gal who is soooo easily distracted? But I have now put up the sixth chapter of ****Alice's Choice****. . . obviously. This is, of course, Hatter's full reaction to Alice's return. I'll put in a lil' flash-forward for ya. :) Oh, and thank you, chaoticmom, for informing me on Mallymkun's accent! It's cockney! :D**

** Inspirational song: ANY song of Shinedown's **

** Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. :( The wonderful Lewis Carrol, Disney, and Tim Burton do. **

_"He'll be here in just a moment, but I could've gone along easier without being called a slurvish, frumious, git."_

_ "We'll take what we can get! Hatter's gonna see Alice again!" And with that, the March Hare started dancing in his chair._

_ "Don't let your guard down, Thackery! It might not all be 'ugs and such. You should know more than-" Mallymkun was cut off when a sort of choke was heard from the direction of the March Hare's house. They all turned and saw Tarrant Hightopp himself, standing at the edge of the woods with his mouth hanging open and a shocked expression on his pale face. His eyes were the darkest green Alice had ever seen._

_ "Er. . . Hi, Hatter." Alice was about to stand when Hatter's speech shocked her enough to sit her back down._

_ "Guddler's scut! Now me hallucinations talk!" _

Chessur, Mallymkun, and the March Hare all looked sad at Hatter's exclamation, but unsurprised. Thackery had stopped dancing. Alice, however, had her jaw hanging wide open. She realized no one was speaking, so she quickly shut her mouth and shook her head, as if to clear away all the confusion. "No, Hatter. I'm not a hallucination. I'm really here. In Wonderland." _With you._

The madman took a step back. "Nae. Hope is a close ally with Betrayal," he said in his Scottish brogue. His eyes were turning a slight crimson. Not good.

Alice rose from her chair. Hatter's eyes never left hers. She took a few steps towards him, but went no farther because the movement made him shift his feet, thus him being halfway turned to the deep forest behind him. Hatter's eyes were still trained on her. Alice grew worried. "I promise I won't betray you. I'm not going to leave again." She had to blink back tears, the way he was looking at her! "I swear it, Hatter! I'm here to stay and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I regret it more than anything and I'm sorry." She hung her head. She had caused him so much pain, why in the world _should_ he forgive her? What had she done for him that made her deserving? Nothing. It'd probably be best to just leave him, to never return, to never look back.

"Sorry? Don't apologize, Alice." She immediately looked back up at Hatter when she heard the absence of his accent. Some of the red in his eyes had disappeared. Not all of it, but some.

"But I really should be apologizing, Hatter. I can _see_ what I've done to you!" The usually bright, cheerful, and colorful Hatter was gone and someone else had replaced him. This Hatter's eyes were full of gloom and despair. His hair was dull and his clothes were a boring gray with only a few red bows and sashes here and there. But now he turned his whole body to Alice with light green eyes and even took a few steps towards her with a small smile.

"Someone with as much much-ness as you should know what to apologize and not apologize for, Al-" His eyes widened and then turned a bright crimson again. His smile vanished. "Nae! I won't be trick'n meself again!"

Chessur materialized next to Alice, reminding her that she and Hatter weren't alone. "Tarrant, you really should calm down. And believe the young lady; she's here to stay."

"Lies!" Hatter's whole form shook. He stomped towards Alice with tight fists at his sides. His eyes were smoldering,

Alice was so stunned that all she could do was stand there, but the March Hare took it upon himself to leap in front of her with a fork in his hand. He looked menacing.

"No, 'Atter!" The dormouse jumped off the table and landed on Hatter's shin, for that's how close he had already gotten to Alice. Mallymkun scrambled up his whole extent and only ceased when she got to the rim of his hat. She started thumping his head with the back of her sewing needle. "Con-" _smack_ "-trol" _smack_ "your-" _smack_ "-self!" She pricked Hatter's cheek when she got no response, but finally Hatter winced at the stab and stopped charging at Alice, although he was only about two feet away from him now.

Hatter opened his eyes and they revealed to be a pale green. "Mally, that hurt." He rubbed the spot where he was pricked, caught sight of Alice directly in front of him, and dropped his hand. He stared at her. "You're not real!" He didn't sound accusing, just weary and very, very sad. "You can't be real." His eyes were suspiciously shiny.

Alice slowly reached out and took his marred hand with hers. "Can you feel this, Hatter?" she asked softly. She stroked his palm with her thumb and he nodded. His green eyes seemed to get a little brighter, as well. "If you can feel me, then I am truly here. I've never lied to you, have I?" He shook his head. Alice continued to speak slowly. "That's right. So believe me when I tell you that I am here, in Wonderland, right now. In truth, I never wanted to leave." His eyes certainly got brighter then. "But the point is, I'm back and I'm here to stay."

"But-your-things to do? Questions. . . to answer?" Clearly he was confused.

"All done with." She pleaded with her eyes for his acceptance.

"So, you're really, actually. . ." Hatter started looking around him, as if searching for something. He even turned his body away from her a bit, but quickly came to attention again when Alice squeezed his hand. His wide eyes focused on hers and he leaned forward in amazement. "Alice?" he gasped. She slowly nodded and started to smile, hearing the recognition in his voice. In less time needed to blink, Hatter was grinning and his eyes were the brightest green known to man. "Alice! You're back! Terribly late, you naughty thing, but back, nonetheless!"

Completely surprising her, Hatter grabbed Alice by the waist and lifted her off the ground in a tight embrace. They were both laughing as they spun round in round until they were finally so dizzy that Hatter had to set Alice down. He released her waist only to grasp her arms and smile. "Would you like some tea?"

Alice was so happy, she's agree to anything! But Mallymkun interrupted, and curiously sounded a bit annoyed. "_Actually, _'Atter, we 'ave to get Alice to Marmoreal as soon as possible. Any idea of what we should do?"

"Oh, yes, of course, um. . . " His eyes darted back and forth before he seemed to realize why Alice had to get to Marmoreal so quickly. "Right! The celebratory honor! Well. . . how did Alice get around before she. . . " His eyes darkened.

"Ran her errands?" Chessur asked.

Hatter's expression lifted. "Precisely! How did Alice get around before she had to go run her errands?"

There wasn't even a moment's silence before the March Hare shouted, "Feet! She used her feet!"

Chessur materialized right next to the Hare, scaring him half to death, which only made the cat's smile widen. "Dear Thackery, you're not thinking in terms of time. Even Underland's Champion cannot run as fast as a-" His raised his eyebrows. "Ah! Well, that's what we'll do."

"Chess, we're not mind readers here." Mallymkun glanced at the March Hare, which frightened Alice a bit. "So please, do explain."

"Anyone recall the beast that only Alice could tame? That only Alice could ride?"

Alice's expression brightened. "The Bandersnatch!" Why hadn't she thought of the thing before?

"Of course! Although, I have no idea where the old lug would be!" Hatter messed with his bowtie, which had recently changed to a vibrant peach color. "Hmmm. . . If I were a large, slobbering, stinking, beast, where would I go. . . ?"

There was a moment of silence in which everyone imagined themselves as beasts and tried to picture where'd they go. Needless to say, they came to no avail.

"Maybe we should call 'im," said Mallymkun. She turned to Alice with her paws on her hips. "'Ow do you suppose we do that?"

Alice was surprised at how fast the answer came to her. It was like instinct. She just knew. "Well, we could always try this. . . " She walked a few yards away for space and felt everyone's eyes on her. She placed a couple of fingers in between her lips, took a deep breath, and blew a long, high-pitched whistle. There was a moment's silence before the March Hare applauded her, but everyone else stood there (in exception of Chessur, who was floating around), waiting for something to happen. Just as Alice was. If the Bandersnatch didn't appear, how in Underland was she to get to Marmoreal in time? She was no-

_"Rhaaaaaaaaar!"_ A deep, loud roar came from the woods in front of them before a huge, slobbering beast with one lazy eye ran through the trees, taking down a few, and leaped nearer to Alice. His white and gray fur swayed in the light breeze. He leaned forward, sniffed in Alice's direction, and pounced on her. As Alice was knocked to the ground, she heard Hatter's low gasp.

The Bandersnatch stared at Alice for a second, its head right above hers. Alice readied herself for teeth as it leaned in, but was shocked to feel a large, wet tongue lick her face, instead!

Alice laughed and tried to move. "Oh, stop it!" She playfully slapped at the Bandersnatch and it got off her. Alice stood up and pet the creature before wiping all the slobber off her.

She was smoothing out the skirt of her dress when she caught sight of Hatter. He seemed to be frozen in place with his sword halfway out of its sheath. He saw Alice looking at the sword and quickly put it away.

"What were you going to do with that?"

He opened and then closed his mouth before shaking his head. "We really must be going now, Alice."

Of course, that practically answered her question.

Cleverly, Alice didn't ask any more questions as she slung one leg over the Bandersnatch. She climbed up the rest of the way and sat down comfortably on the furry beast's back. Alice scratched the fur behind its ears. It made an appreciative noise. "That's a good Bandy. . . "

Chessur materialized in front of Alice and tipped upside down. "Bandy?

"I think that's what I'll call him. At least, I think it's a 'him'. I'm not exactly going to check."

The cat chuckled. "So I see. And I suppose you and Tarrant are making this journey alone?" Hatter had jumped up on the Bandersnatch behind Alice.

"Well, there might be room. . . "

"It's fine, Alice." She had to lean over in order to see Mallymkun on the ground below. "The celebration will be out 'ere closer to the villages, anyways. Everyone knows 'o you are, so they'll all come."

"Oh. . . " Right. She was Underland's Champion. Who wouldn't know who she was? "Alright then. We'll see you all tonight."

"Tonight!" Thackery hooted.

Chessur floated to the side so he wouldn't get trampled over. Alice readied herself for the ride before turning slightly to see Hatter right behind her. He was sitting as far away as you could on a Bandersnatch's back with his fists full of fur. The man looked absolutely terrified. "Hatter? You okay?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Alright. . . and you're going to fall off in that position." She blushed. "You'll have to hang on to me."

Chessur chuckled, which Alice and Hatter both ignored, as Hatter scooted forward and lightly put his hands on her waist. "How fast will we be going?" he whispered.

"Pretty fast," she whispered back. His face paled. "Would you rather stay here?" The thought came with sadness, but quickly went away as Hatter's grip on her tightened.

"No."

"Then here we go." Alice held tight to the Bandersnatch's fur and commanded, "To Marmoreal!"

Hatter wrapped his arms around Alice _excruciatingly_ tight when the Bandersnatch set into motion. He leaped forward and charged into the trees. By the time Alice looked back, she could only just make out the Tea Party and its guests before it was too distant to see. Alice turned around and looked forward, and with Hatter at her back, rode on.

** I'm not sure if I like the way this chapter turned out. . . The 'writer/other person' in me is sort of doubtful, so maybe you could cheer her up with a Review? :D Although, she is very thankful for the ones given to her so far. Don't stop! Or else I will, too! GASP. I went there.**


	7. Welcome Back To White

**I know, I know... chase me with your pitchforks and torches; I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've just been soooo busy with life and I honestly lost my inspiration for this story for what seemed like the longest time. Believe me, the Author/Other Person in me is mad at me for it. :/ I believe I am back, and this could be good news for you. . . How would I know? I'm just this random girl typing out my words of insanity, praying that they all come together to make a good story. **

** Inspirational song: "Issues (Ruxpin Remix)" - Escape the Fate**

** I own nothing of Alice In Wonderland (in exception of this 1941 edition of ****Alice's Adventures In Wonderland ****that my fantastical boyfriend got me!). Lewis Carrol, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

Hatter really liked to sing.

The entire ride to Marmoreal, all Alice heard was "A Man and His Shoe", "Alligator's Heart", "Popo's Galloon", and many other seemingly random songs. It wasn't that Hatter didn't have a nice voice; in reality, he really did. He had a deep and powerful singing voice. Alice just wanted to have a pleasant, heartfelt conversation with him since they hadn't seen each other for so long. But because Hatter seemed so happy and content at that moment, Alice felt that she should let him do as he wished.

Hatter was just getting into "Trees Are-A Miss'n" when the Bandersnatch broke through the outskirts of a purple forest they had been in for several hours (or so Alice guessed, for one cannot really know Time). Alice gasped at the beauty of the palace and Hatter even stopped singing (much to Alice's shock). No matter how many times Alice would visit Marmoreal, she would never get used to the sight of its magnificence.

The enormous, white walls of Marmoreal shone with radiance in the nearly setting sun. Towers stood as high as gods and the door itself had to be at least fifty feet high. White guards, walking and living chess pieces, guarded the front arch. Unlike most arches and protective structures, the White Castle's seemed to exist for decor, and not for keeping enemies out. Flowers and pink trees bordered the pathway to the entrance and Alice knew that it only had to be a few minutes until they arrived at the door.

Alice shifted her weight and turned to the colorful man behind her. "Hatter, how has the White Queen been?"

He blinked and looked at her, looking overfilled with joy. "Hmm? Oh. Queen Mirana has been wonderful, as far as I know. I haven't seen her since. . . " Hatter twitched and looked as if he was watching a scene that had played hundreds of times in his head already. His eyes darkened and his appearance seemed to droop a tad. "Since. . . " He struggled with words before dropping his head. He rolled back and forth with the Bandersnatch's movements. After a bit of silence, Alice slowly put a comforting hand on Hatter's hand. He raised his head and then looked down at their joined hands for a while. He put his other on top of her own. Hatter met her eyes. "Since you had slain the dreaded Jabberwocky." He smiled tentatively as his eyes slowly regained their vibrant, green color. "No, there haven't been any problems in Underland that are big enough to stress the White Queen. In fact, I can't think of any problems at all!" He grinned. "And now that you're back, all of Underland will simply be celebratory!"

Alice laughed contently and only laughed harder when the Bandersnatch took a sudden leap into the air (over a fallen Burnelbee tree) and she had nearly fallen off of the beast. Hatter caught her in time, but chuckled loudly along with her.

It was when they reached the doorway when they composed themselves. They were entering a castle, after all. Alice was Underland's Champion and she had to act like it. She bit her lip to keep from giggling and had to shush Hatter as the Bandersnatch slowed at the main door. They didn't have to wait long for it to open. With hardly a creak, the great doors opened and two white guards saluted the pair of heroes. The Bandersnatch slowly and (somehow) gracefully entered the throne room, which was also the Meeting Hall (according to Hatter). The Bandersnatch snorted contently and moved to the side in order to lean down for his passengers to slide off. Hatter jumped off the beast first and landed on the glossy, polished floor with surprising agility considering the time they had spent in the same position. He tried to assist Alice off the Bandersnatch, but Alice insisted that she could very well do it herself_. That's very kind of you, Hatter, but after all I've done, I believe I can hop off of Bandy on my own. . . _

"Alice! Hatter!"

The companions turned in search for the owner of the angelic voice as a guard came and lead the Bandersnatch away. Then they finally saw the White Queen herself, surrounded by only two members of the court, a man and a woman with shining white hair. Behind her sat the Queen's throne and the marble columns bordering the pathway to it. Mirana had this motherly aura about her that made you think that everything would always be okay. At the same time, you knew that this spectacular woman could never just be a mother. She radiated too much brilliance and importance. Alice and Hatter grinned and ran over to her.

"Queen Mirana." Alice smiled sweetly and politely at her superior as she stood before her. She relatively looked the same. The same white hair and dark eyebrows, the same dark red lips, the same arm-raised posture, the same wise eyes. . . The only change? She looked untroubled and extremely joyful.

The Queen sighed and smiled, as well. She leaned forward and hugged Alice tightly. "We're all so glad to have our Champion back at home, Alice," she whispered. She patted her back and stepped back. She clapped once and then noticed Hatter behind Alice. Her eyes lit up. "Why, if it isn't my favorite Hatter! Dear Tarrant, where have you been?"

Hatter kept his smile in place. "Oh, here and there. Not everywhere. But surely, somewhere."

The White Queen smiled. "Wonderful." She looked down and caught sight of their appearances. Her eyes widened considerably, but she kept her arms in place. "Oh , we have to get you two changed, don't we?" She giggled shyly.

_Huh? _Oh. Alice looked down and blushed. Her blue dress was in tatters and there were stains everywhere. Such a shame, Hatter's dress was so exquisite. Surely, he had made more. There were even a few scratches on her arms. Apparently, riding on Bandy wasn't as safe as she had thought. She looked over at Hatter. He wasn't as bad, but there were definitely several rips in his suit. She noticed him looking at her in the most peculiar way. Even after she made it clear she saw him looking, his gaze never drifted from her.

The White Queen raised one finger as if to say, _You wait just one moment_, and turned to the White Guards behind her. They couldn't hear what she was saying.

Alice took this time to turn to Hatter and whisper, "Why are you looking at me so strangely?"

He blinked at her. "Er, what? Yes, oh, well. . ." He started tying and untying his bow. "I just thought. . . Aren't you hungry? I'd imagine that the last time you ate was far too long ago!" He smiled an obscuring smile.

"Yes. . . I suppose I am," she stated, feeling confused.

Queen Mirana turned around and must've overheard their short exchange. "Hungry?" She looked at the pair and saw her and Hatter's nods. "Supper is just about to start; you dropped in with spectacular timing." Oh, how her Queen liked to smile. "Everyone will be seated at the Long Table once my guards announce my entry. _I_ will then personally announce _you_. Both of you. As our heroes of Underland. First, you two might want to change." She pointed down a hall behind her. "Alice, your rooms are on the left, the third door down. Hatter, your rooms are on the right, you are the sixth door down. Your clothes are already laid out for you."

They both thanked her for being so welcome to them on such a short-notice arrival.

"Oh, it's my pleasure! Having you both back to me at the same time. . . Really, it's a gift to me. Now, go change. We wouldn't want your uijhra roast to get cold." She smiled and gestured down the hall with one arm.

Alice had no idea what an uijhra was, but she agreed.

She opened up the door to her rooms as Hatter passed her to get to his own (both were fairly famished) and had to laugh. Blue and white. They knew her taste. The furniture and walls were all white, but the carpeting was a soft blue. The curtains were translucent with a blue trimming at the ends. An elegant mirror stood in the corner of the room and the far wall was all glass. There were two other doors in this room off to her right. Probably the lavatory and sitting room. She shut her door and went to the downy bed. A simple, but elegant white dress with a wide neckline and a beaded torso was laid upon it. "Beautiful," she murmured. Alice took off her old dress from the Otherworld and saw herself in the mirror from the corner of her eye. What she saw surprised her.

She looked like a happy woman.

Sure, there were a plenty of scratches and scrapes along her arms, but other than that, Alice stood tall and straight. There was more color to her face, pale pink blushes, due to the excitement of her day. There was a spark in her eyes that had long since been forgotten. The content woman in the mirror hadn't been seen by anyone in a long while, but in Underland, she looked completely at ease. As if she belonged where she was. "And I do. . ."

Coming out of a daze, Alice shook her head. She put on the white dress (without the given corset or stockings, of course) and set off for the Dining Area. No need to keep everyone waiting.

She opened the door and nearly walked straight into the Hatter. His fist was in the air, as if he was just about to knock. Alice couldn't help gasping at his appearance. It was odd, not seeing him in a variety of colors. He was in a simple white suit with a green hem along the sides. He had his same brown boots on and, of course, his prized Wellington top hat. With him all tidied up, Alice realized that Hatter was actually. . . rather fine-looking.

"Eh, I was just. . . " Hatter dropped his arm. "Ready?"

"Mhmm." She closed her door behind her and walked alongside Hatter to the Meeting Hall.

After a second's silence, Hatter cleared his throat and turned to her. "Alice, you look simply. . . stunning." She could've sworn he was holding his breath.

And yet, how could she not blush? "Thank you, Hatter." _Be brave, Alice. You've talked to men before!_ "You look incredibly handsome yourself, you know."

Hatter blinked. "Thank you. . . "

They arrived at the Meeting Hall and went over to the White Queen, who was waitnig for them at the Dining Area's doors. She was standing alone and didn't seem them coming. For the first time ever, Alice saw the Queen in a relaxed position! Arms down, leaning back, eyes closed, a slight smile on her face. . . Then she heard their footsteps and her arms immediately shot up. Mirana's back straightened and she caught sight of her heroes. "Ah, there we are. All nice and tidy." She smiled mischievously. "Ready for the praise that belongs to an Underlandian hero?"

Hatter waved the idea away. "Your Majesty, all the honor belongs to our Alice. It's she who has come back home. It's she who saved us all. I'll just sit along with everyone else, and come in as everyone else."

"Nonsense, Tarrant! You took just as much part in getting my reign back as Alice."

Alice looked at the Queen. "If not, more. He was the leader of the Resistance, correct?" Mirana nodded enthusiasticly. Without a doubt, Hatter was far too significant for her to let him insult or criticize himself. Alice turned to Hatter again. "I couldn't have gotten anywhere or achieved anything if it weren't for your help, anyhow. I owe you a thousand lives."

Hatter blushed intensely and his eyes got soft. "Nae, you're repayin' mea just by bein' here."

She just stared at him dazedly for a while then, and him her, when the White Queen suddenly cleared her throat and looked back and forth knowingly at the two. "Well, I believe it is time to head in." After a reassuring smile towards her friends, she nodded at her guards who each opened a side of the large, white doors leading into the Dining Area on their immediate left.

The White Queen wasn't bluffing when she said the _Long Table_. It was practically the length of the room, and room was quite large. All of her courtiers stood from their seats the moment the doors were swung open. A horn was blown no more than three times at first chance. Predictably, the whole room and all its furniture was white. The walls' details were chess-themed and pearly. Moonlight shown in through the left wall, which was all glass. Chandeliers set a warm glow about the room. The stars shone brightly, yet all eyes were on the Queen as she strode in.

Instead of sitting down at the large seat at the head of the table, Mirana cleared her throat respectively. "Please, sit."

They sat.

"I have an announcement to make, and I am very glad to be the one presenting it." She grinned as her courtiers leaned in out of curiosity. "I am sure you all remember the little event that occurred on Frabjous Day?" She raised one brow and received some giggles and nods. "Many heroes fought and helped that day, but two most recognizable have come back to us today. We are ever so thankful for them to back in Marmoreal's arms once again. My friends, I present to you the fearless and noble, Tarrant Hightopp!"

Alice looked beside her and caught Hatter's eyes. "Get in there," she whispered with a smile.

He grinned and tipped his hat towards her. "Gettin' in." He looked forward and marched in proudly towards the group of foremost people clapping for him, and even giving him standing ovations. A guard must have pulled up a chair for him at some time, because there was now an empty seat waiting for him at the Queen's right. Alice noted the empty seat for her to Mirana's left. Hatter bowed and saluted Mirana like a true soldier before heading for his seat. He nodded and smiled at the courtiers after finally sitting down. Alice could've sworn she saw him sigh with relief when he thought no one was watching.

The White Queen called for attention again. "No one in Underland shall ever forget our land's savior, our land's Champion. Without her, where would we all be now? She risked her life for ones she could hardly remember knowing. Her act of bravery was bold, daring, and gallant. No one could ever have accomplished the task given to her. We are forever grateful for Underland's Champion, Alice Kingsleigh!"

Alice's ears almost ached from the clamor that came out of that room! She turned the corner and passed through the Dinging Area's doorway. Every single courtier was standing for her. She saw Hatter and smiled. His grin was as wide as a Cheshire Cat's. The Queen turned around to face her and was laughing, probably at the bemused expression she knew was on her face. She blushed, but kept moving. She bent a bit towards Mirana for respective reasons and the Queen smiled and nodded at her in response. Alice turned then to the elated people of the court and smiled. She quickly walked over to her chair in front of the Hatter and sat. When she scooted in towards the table, the rest of the room sat, as well. The Queen sat after declaring: "Let our feast begin!"

** TA DAAA! That would be Chapter Seven, for ya. But on a serious note, I do apologize for not writing for so long. It was incredibly irresponsible of me and I swear I won't do it again! :'(**

** SoooOOOoooOOOooo did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Want to get a copy of it on paper only so you can rip it up? I won't ever know unless you give me a Review! They make the Author/Other Person in me oh-so-happy!**

** Which reminds me! I'm giv'n you guys a lil' job. :) My Author/Other Person in me needs a name! Correct? Just imagine walking into school/work one day and not having a name! :O Horrible! So, ONE OF YOU, MY FABULOUS BUT FEW READERS shall be the one to name a part of my brain! What. An. Honor.**

** I'm totally not manic right now.**

** See what happens when you guys let me get into my insane-babble-of-text?**


	8. Celebratory Honor

**I told you guys I wouldn't ditch out on you again. :)**

** I realized that I was incredibly hyper in my last Author's Note, so I'll try to be more formal in this one, which NO ONE is used to, by the way. **

** Thank you for my oh-so fabulous Reviews! I didn't get as many with that last chapter, so I guess that's my payback for running off on you wonderful people. The Author/Other Person in me is also still waiting for a name. Or is she not worthy of one? Let me know. :)**

** Inspirational Song: "Alice's Theme" -Danny Elfman :D !**

** Disclaimer: What do I own of Alice In Wonderland? Nothing. Lewis Carrol, Disney, and Tim Burton do, though.**

Underlanian meals are amazing. At least in the White Castle, at any rate.

The whole course of the meal only took about an hour, which may seem like a lot, but there was a lot of conversing and catching up going on. Turns out, Mirana was incredibly interested in the Otherworld.

"The flowers cannot talk?" She gasped.

Alice held her fork full of uijhra in midair. "Neither can the animals." She stuffed in a mouthful of the delectable roast.

The queen's jaw nearly hit the floor. "No!"

Alice swallowed and laughed. "Yes!"

Hatter would catch her eyes every so often and they'd share a smile. Even being only across from each other was too far for conversation. The table had to be wide in order for all the colorful foods to fit on it. But for now, smiles were enough.

When the new hour struck, everyone's cleared plates were taken away. the Queen sat up and everyone mimicked her action. She came up to Alice. "I sent the guards away to set up your celebratory festivity in Quest's main courtyard while we were all eating. Is that alright with you?"  
"That's fine! But please, don't cause too much trouble over this."

"Alice, you will never be too much trouble." She smiled.

"Of course not!" Hatter had walked up to them with a grin on his face, but the grin was quickly replaced with a confused expression. "Why would she be?"

"Oh, nothing." She waved his confusion away. "We're just about ready to head to Quest for Alice's celebration. There are carriages at the front of the castle waiting for all of us." She turned to the rest of the group and raised her voice for them. "If you would all please head for the main doors, there is transportation waiting for all of you. The dinner might be over, but the celebratory honor in Quest hasn't yet started!"

No one really knew what to expect, since celebratory honors were so rarely given. With raging curiosity, everyone marched forward and through Marmoreal's main doors. It was already dark outside and the moonlight glowed marvelously. Pink trees swayed in the slight wind. Ten shining carriages sat in a line ahead of them with two white stallions leading each one. The sight was breathtaking.

Alice simply ogled. "Amazing," she sighed.

Hatter smiled at her with lavender eyes. "Come on." He took her soft hand into his marred one and led her to the first carriage in line. He opened the door for her and Alice stepped into the stagecoach. The interior was, predictably, white with cushioned seats on both sides of the carriage. Hatter climbed in after Alice sat down. She was shocked to see the Queen and a peculiar Knight enter after him. The Knight had short, pink hair and sharp features; she had never seen him before. She would've remembered him with that hair, certainly!

Hatter's brow furrowed as the Knight and Queen sat opposite them. "Your Majesty. . . ?"

The Knight shut the door hard and looked at Hatter. "Is it not right that Her Magnificence rides with her Champion?" His face clearly expressed _no nonsense_.

Hatter paled. "Oh, no! Well, what I mean to say, is that it is perfectly fine that Her Mag-, Her Majesty sits and or rides with her Champion, for I am sure that Champion Alice would also like to ride and or sit with the Queen. As with me! You know, nothing is wrong with that; no, no, not one bit. In fact, never would I-"

Alice placed her hand on his arm. "Hatter!"  
He regained his color. "Hmm? Thank you."

Mirana again looked back and forth knowingly between the two before speaking. "Well, my friends, the ride to Quest shan't take too long. Should we get going?" She smiled and reached back to knock on the carriage door. _Knock, knock_, and thestagecoach started moving.

Apparently, a celebratory honor is equivalent to a festival.

The carriages rolled out of a forest inhabited by boisterous toads the size of pigs into a vast field. Alice looked out her side window. She could see many white tents already crowded with creatures of Wonderland. Joyful music was coming from somewhere, although she couldn't figure out where. Several fires were lit for sight and they glowed fiercely. She saw a lizard in a red tux dancing with a guinea pig and felt a mysterious wave of recognition.

The stagecoach came to a halt. Without a word, the strange Knight opened their door and hopped out. He held the door open for his Queen bowed amiably when she stepped through. He grunted at Alice, walked away, and left the door open.

She shared a look with Hatter before they both exited the carriage.

Everyone that arrived by carriage came out at once and immediately headed for something. A booth, a place to eat, someone to dance with, or a simple sitting area. Alice, however, didn't know what to do.

She must've looked confused because Hatter starting leading her towards one of the sitting areas. "I'm sure you can't be hungry yet, hmm?" She nodded. "Then we may-"

"Alice Kingsleigh!"

The music stopped. Hatter stopped walking and Alice nearly ran into him. They slowly turned around to see all of the crowd staring at them, smiling. On a raised platform stood the White Queen, arms high in the air with an excited grin on her face. _She's a quick one. . . _"Alice Kingsleigh. The reason we are all here today. Not just here, in this field, but here, in the safety of our lands. She has rid of us of the harsh Red Queen and defeated the cursed Jabberwocky. She has our thanks forever. If she had never accepted the truth of this world, never accepted her duty as Champion, our world would be in disarray. Thanks-a-many, Alice Kingsleigh!"

The crowd echoed their Queen and placed their fists over their hearts. "Thanks-a-many, Alice Kingsleigh!"

_How does one respond to such an exclamation? All these people. . . thankful. . . to me. . . _She settled on bowing her head and smiling, rather than bursting into tears of joy.

The Queen claimed everyone's attention again. "Let us finish the night with a celebration."

Mostly everyone started dancing after that short speech. If the crowd was loud before, they were deafening now. Alice noticed a certain someone stepping out of the crowd, though. . .

The lizard in the red tux! His friend, the guinea pig, was trailing along behind him. She thought the lizard smiled nervously when face-to-face with her, but who was she to know?

"Ah, Alice." His little lizard feet shifted uncertainly. "I'd say that you were awfully small when I last saw you, but that would not be the case, would it?"

Alice gasped and finally remembered who this creature was. "Bill! Well, how are you?" She remembered knocking him over several times when she was in Wonderland as a child.

"Oh, you know. . . " Although truth be told, she didn't. An awkward silence fell upon them before the guinea pig cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. This is Pat, a dear friend of mine. He's a mute."

The guinea pig kindly smiled at Alice. _I suppose if a cat can smile, a guinea pig should be able to, as well._

Bill sneezed. _And a lizard can sneeze. . . _Another uncomfortable silence. "Well, we ought to get going. That moon won't be up forever, I'd believe."

As they were walking away, she heard Hatter murmur something about pointless conversations. Then he grinned and led her to where everyone was dancing. "May I?" he asked. She nodded and smiled, which only made his smile broaden.

People made way for the Champion and her friend. The song was quick, happy, and upbeat. Alice had no clue how he learned, but the Hatter was an excellent dancer. She could tell right away. He must've spun her around a thousand times, yet not once did she get tired of it. They were laughing and enjoying their time in their own little world. He led her round and round and the colorful lights blurred in Alice's vision. She could hear the crowd clapping together and they started dancing to the beat of it. _Swish, swish, swish and sway. . . Swish, swish, swish and sway . . ._

Their song ended with a dip and wide grins from everyone. Only when Hatter looked around did he finally notice that everyone had been watching. Hatter took his arms out from around Alice. He blushed and ducked his head with a straight back. Her giggle was the thing that made him look up and smile.

"Alice! 'Atter!"

They looked over to see Mallymkun and the March Hare part away from the crowd. Thackery had a buttered biscuit in one paw and a mug full of steaming tea in the other.

"Friends!" Hatter kneeled in front of them and Alice stood beside him.

"You made it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Of course we did; we said we would!" Her words sounded harsh, but she smiled at Alice. "So are ya 'aving a good time, then?"

"Yes! How long do these normally last, though?"

Thackery jumped and nearly spilled his tea. "'Til the last being leaves!" He hiccupped.

The Hare wasn't bluffing. That celebration went on for several more long hours! Not that Alice wasn't enjoying herself, she truly was! She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, had smiled so often, or felt so at home! Many exotic pastries were eaten (such as a strictly peculiar one called a Pliable Glaze that gives one pink ears) and countless numbers were danced. By the end of her night, Alice was worn out and exhausted. The White Queen noticed this and walked over.

"Alice, dear, you can ride back to Marmoreal any time you wish. Just hop back into your carriage. We don't want to strain our Champion into unconsciousness on her first night back," she said with a little laugh at the end.

She smiled back weakly. "Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to be rude. . . "

"Go on, Alice. Take the Hatter with you, if you'd like the company."

"Alright. . . " She was dead on her feet, anyhow.

Luckily, Hatter was nearby and had overheard the conversation. He bowed in front of Mirana. "Your Majesty." Then he turned to Alice. "This way, Alice." He put a hand on her back and led her over to their carriage. When she looked back, the Queen was smiling at her, waving a delicate hand in the air.

Hatter opened the carriage door and Alice graciously stepped inside. She sat down and Hatter placed himself beside her after knocking on the stagecoach's door. The moment the stallions started their journey for them, Alice leaned against Hatter and fell asleep, smiling.

**Author/OP in me: I don't like this chapter.**

** Rachel: To be honest, neither do I. It's more of a filler-in, you know. . . The next chapter will either be another short filler-in or a lengthy, but important, chapter.**

** Author/OP in me: Although, I do enjoy finally having my own voice. Do you realize how long I must sit there, **_**bored**_** in that disorganized mess you call **_**your mind**_**?**

** Rachel: No, nor do I care. :)**

** Author/OP in me: Rude and unorthodox little...**

** Rachel: A cool thing about being the one who controls the body 70% of the time? I can make sure no one else hears you. ;)**


	9. Sightseeing

**And here we are again. :) Thank you for the amazing Reviews, but may I ask something of you? Spread the word. I saw this AiW fanfiction and although it was AMAZING, it was one-shot and had 72 Reviews. This is my 9th chapter. I have a little more than 30. BUT please don't think badly of me. I am SO grateful for those ones given to me so far. :)**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Wheel In The Sky" - Journey**

** "Painting Flowers" - All Time Low**

** "We R Who We R" - Ke$ha**

"NO!"

Alice woke up with a start and sat up straight. She was sweating and panting and all-in-all just having a panic. She'd had another nightmare. Not one full of many colors and strange creatures like most of her dreams, but one of the Otherworld. It was horrifying.

She was sitting at a white table with Lord Ascot in his manor's yard. The sun was shining and the mood was positive. Teas and pastries were set out for them and they were planning their next journey. Yet when Alice looked down at the map in front of her, it wasn't of an ocean or landmass. It was a map of her life from that point on, all drawn out in small pictures with arrows.

"So as you can see _here_," Lord Ascot pointed at a hastily-drawn picture of Alice sitting with the March Hare, Mallymkun, and Hatter at the Tea Party, "you will live in Wonderland and be happy for the rest of your life. Got it?"

Alice found that she couldn't control her mouth, yet she heard herself speak. "Yes, I understand."

Lord Ascot smiled. "Good. But I must warn you that this plan is a bit dithering. If everything doesn't go splendidly well while leaving the Otherworld, bad events will have been caused in Wonderland. You know what bad events can lead to, correct?"

"A disaster in the arrangement." She smiled like a student who had known the answer when no one else in class did. Well, Dream Alice did. Real Alice could only watch.

"Precisely. So be on your guard when leaving this world. Certain things will happen in the Otherworld after your departure. Once you leave, your mother will be in tears for a few months-or-so. Once her eyes are too dry to cry, she will be bed ridden and die a mournful death." He smiled then, and Real Alice gasped. Lord Ascot's amount of suddenly sharp teeth seemed to have doubled. His piercing eyes reddened, but not like a particular milliner's eyes would have. They were demonic. He continued to speak, and the farther along he went the deeper his voice got. "Your sister will become mentally ill and confused and run to Lowell for comfort. Without you watching Lowell, he will be free to cheat once again. Margaret will walk in on him with another woman and truly lose herself. Without hope, she will undoubtedly kill herself. Lowell shall return to being the cold beast he once was and completely lose memory of your family. You, too, will be forgotten by many, despite your position in my company. Which, by the way, is looked upon as very odd and senseless by many." All of a sudden, Lord Ascot's eyes went back to their original color and his smile was kind once again. His voice was one of a man's. "Any faults with this plan?"

Dream Alice smiled and it was now her with red eyes and demonic smile. "Not at all." Her voice sounded the same. "Let's do this."

"NO!" She had woken up then.

Alice looked around the room. She was in Marmoreal, not the Ascot's yard. It was morning and a bit gray outside, not sunny. She was alone, in bed, and a beast-like Lord Ascot was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. _That WAS just a dream, Alice. . . Nothing that occurred in there really happened. . . You're being paranoid. . .Relax . . . _

She got up and opened the closet to see what she would wear, still panting a bit. Alice would have to start entirely from scratch. She'd brought nothing with her but the clothes on her back. . . . Which were in the Round Hall.

She dressed in a plain dress with a frilly skirt to it. White.

Alice didn't really know where to go, so she essentially wandered around for a while after having a small glass of water. She left her room and went down the corridor towards the Meeting Hall. She continued onward for a while until she nearly ran into Hatter, who also seemed to be wandering. Coming to the same assumption, a mad giggle escaped his lips. "Er, breakfast?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically and walked with him to the Dining Area. Inside, many members of the court were already eating. "They like to get up early. Incredibly early," Hatter whispered into her ear. "It's horrendous, I do not know how they do it."

They sat down and began to eat, reaching for random foods: biscuits, oatmeal, juices, fruits, milk, toast, muffins, mixes, and much, _much_ more. They were greeted like royalty each time someone passed them by, before the actual royalty arrived. Alice was a bit surprised that the Queen had no grand entrance. She just walked in and sat by Alice and Hatter as she began to delicately nibble on an urgleberry muffin.

"How was your sleep?" she asked, looking at the two before swallowing a bit of muffin.

"Splendidly! Beds happen to be much more comfortable than chairs, much more comfortable," Hatter gushed.

"Very well, thank you." Alice smiled.

"Marvelous." She looked at Alice. "Now, Alice, I know you have only just returned to Underland, so there's no reason at all for you to be kept all cooped up in this castle. Besides, you probably would like to mosey around Underland. . . ?" She ended her last sentence like a question.

Alice's expression brightened immediately. "Yes, that'd be wonderful!" She glanced over at Hatter, who seemed momentarily confused. "Could Hatter act as my. . . escort?" She saw him grin happily at the idea and nod.

The Queen nodded as well. "That'd be fine. You two will be all set to go. . . Well, whenever you're ready, really."

Alice loved Mirana and all, but she did wish to go and witness all of Wonderland. She tried to mask all her eagerness in fear of being rude, but by the time they'd finished eating, she was all geared up and ready to go. And Hatter was all geared up and ready to escort her, wherever she went.

When the three of them (Hatter, Alice and the White Queen) were all standing near the main doors, Mirana tried to persuade the pair to take horses. Though Alice insisted on her and Hatter riding on the Bandersnatch. "If I could fit on him in my enlarged state my last visit here, I know Hatter and I will both fit. And it's really quite comfortable. Wouldn't you agree, Hatter?" He nodded, but the Queen seemed to still have doubts. "I'd feel a tad sad leaving him here, anyhow. He's like a dear friend to me now."

Mirana shook her head, sighing, but agreed nonetheless. "As you wish, my Champion." She called over to a guard and sent him for Bandy. After only a moment, the great Bandersnatch came leaping towards them from down the hall, while the same guard ran behind him shouting for him to 'Ground his back legs!'. Bandy seemed content.

In a matter of five minutes, Alice and Hatter had both said their goodbyes to the Queen and were on the Bandersnatch once again. Hatter was a bit less reluctant of getting on Bandy this time, although he still held tight when they were on their way.

"So," Hatter said, still holding onto her waist tightly. "I believe I know of a place you would like. At least, I think I do. And if you don't, all we have to do is hop back onto our oh-so-trusty steed and ride back to wherever you wish. On the other hand, if you _do_ like this place, we can stay for a very long time. That is, unless Time cares to be his mischievous, playful, impish, bad, careless, ill-ridden-"

"Hatter!"

He fumbled with his hands before lacing them around her waist again. "Thank you," he whimpered.

"And I would be honored if you'd take me to this special place of yours."

"Fantastic! Wonderful! It's not even that far from here." No, it didn't seem to be. They rode on the same path the whole way to their astonishing destination. It couldn't have been more than an hour before the Bandersnatch entered one of the most beautiful and strange places Alice had ever seen.

It must've been the Underlanian version of a beach. The water wasn't clear or blue, it was a soft, light pink that contrasted with the blue sky above it. The sand had the likeness of snow, only it wasn't cold. Alice slid off Bandy and stepped into the white sand, squishing it as if it had melted. She took off her shoes and snuggled her toes deep into the warm, fluffy substance. Exotic birds flew along the shoreline, every once in a while poking their beaks into the water for food. _Some amazing creatures must live in those waters. . . . ._ The beach had several purple palm trees scattered among it, and Alice was shocked to see them moving, as if a great wind had swayed them with its gust, yet she could feel only a light breeze.

"It's. . . breathtaking," she sighed.

Hatter looked at her with soft eyes. "Yes, I agree."

She looked at him, hearing something in his voice. He had already gotten off the Bandersnatch, she just hadn't noticed. He was gazing at her in a way that made Alice's insides tingle. She was about to say something when Hatter shook his head. "Come, let's go down to where the water meets its land."

Side by side, Alice and Hatter walked in the snow-white sand to the shoreline. She held her shoes in her hand and swung them as she walked. He had his hands in two of his many pockets. They chose to sit down right in front of the pink ocean. Alice laid back and closed her eyes, reveling in her happiness. Never could she remember a moment when she was _this_ happy. Everything felt so right. Hatter was at her side, Wonderland was at peace, her companions from the Otherworld would surely get over Alice, and everywhere she went, an atmosphere of glee followed her. She had chosen the path of her life correctly.

"When you had gone, I had gone with you."

Alice opened her eyes and looked at Hatter. He was sitting up with his hands in front of him, messing with the white sand. He had a faraway look in his eyes that Alice didn't like. "What?"

He caught her gaze. "Part of me broke when you left. No, actually. . . not broken. I've come to the conclusion that somehow, that part of me had deserted its host and followed you." His face was unreadable. "I'm so very glad you're back, Alice. You've brought that part of me back with you. Thank you." With this said, he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Alice sat up and leaned towards Hatter. She lifted his face up with two hands delicately, like she had done once before in her life. "Tarrant Hightopp." He opened his eyes. They were wide and a frail yellow and very close to her own. "Don't apologize for things not in need of an apology. Do you think I went along with my life in the Otherworld, not thinking of you once? Because I know for a fact that you indeed crossed my mind several times." And even with the memory loss of Wonderland, Alice knew she _had_ thought of her Hatter. Whether it was the warm feeling she'd get whenever she saw a hat or a random sighting of his green eyes inside of her mind, he had been there. "So don't believe for a second that I had forgotten you and that I had not depressed when I was missing you." Her words met no reaction from the Hatter. Alice shook her head. "Really, Hatter, where _is_ your muchness?"

She earned a small smile from that one. "Righ' here."

Hatter pulled Alice's hands away from his face and placed them at her sides, still holding them. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and met his lips with hers, completely shocking Alice. Yet, she moved her lips in unison with his, leaning towards him, as well. There was Hatter and only Hatter. . . She had wanted this from the day she came back. They were one.

Yet part of her mind (the part not obsessing and engulfed with this momentous kiss) was screaming at her.

_You're kissing the Hatter! Why are you kissing the Hatter? He's your friend! Furthermore, why are you enjoying it so much? What will this end as? What will you do if this ends badly? Alice!_

_ Mmm. . . . . _

She pulled away from him slowly, allowing time for those rancorous thoughts to creep inside her mind. Alice froze and blushed.

_I just kissed the Hatter. Who is currently staring at me as if he enjoyed the kiss just as much as I._

Alice leaned away and stood up. "We should get to the Tea Party and see our friends. I never got the chance to give them my goodbyes last night. Plus, I could use some tea. How about you?" She offered him a hand up.

Hatter gazed at her, stunned. Whether it was from their kiss or Alice's sudden change of mood, she couldn't tell. Then he shook his head, smiled, and accepted her hand. "I'm always up for tea, Alice. Did you know that tea makes the world go round? Scientifically proven."

"No, I can't say that I did, Hatter."

They started heading back towards the Bandersnatch, discussing teas. Despite the casual conversation and the easy-going atmosphere, they could both still feel the pleasant tingle that had lingered on their lips.

**Author/OP in me: Interesting, very interesting. . . **

** Rachel: Indeed. In the next chapter, the plot will finally start to come along. It'll be great! :D**

** Author/OP in me: Your constant positivity irks me.**

** Reviews are obliged. :) Oh, and if you would like a hint as to what is to come in the next plot-revealing chapter. . . . **

** CAKE. **

** There ya go.**


	10. Tea and Lots of Cake

**Thank you for those simply wonderful Reviews! They make me all happy and tingly-warm inside. LIKE HUGS. :)**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Na Na Na" - My Chemical Romance (my older brother is purely obsessed with this song right now. When you hear something 24/7, it tends to get stuck in your head.)**

Alice politely asked their leading horses to take them to the Tea Party. They willingly obliged and the creatures even made haste for their passengers. The carriage rolled and rocked about an awful lot, though. The horses knew a "shortcut" that just so happened to pass through the Rickety Rainforest. (An odd name, but exceptionally accurate.)

It seemed Time was on their side today because it felt like they made it to the March Hare's early enough. The stagecoach stopped right at the edge of the trees. Hatter climbed out first and held the door open for Alice while stretching his limbs, glancing at the pink sky. The March Hare and Mallymkun were already sitting at the tea table, attempting to make a house made of spoons and forks, and surprisingly, they were doing very well. Until the March Hare noticed Hatter and Alice standing there, screamed, and jumped on the table, causing the large structure of spoons and forks to fall. Mallymkun sighed and put her head in her paws.

"Hello again, friends!" Hatter headed for his chair at the front end of the table and Alice followed. "We were in the mood for some nice cups of tea and chit-chat with a particular Dormouse and March Hare." He sat down. "So, so. How are we all doing this fine. . . " Confused, Hatter took out his pocket watch. "Ah." He put it back inside his jacket. "Noon?"

"Someone's in a good mood. . . " Mallymkun murmured.

Chessur appeared at Alice's side, starling Thackery. "And why not be, dear dormouse?" He grinned.

Mallymkun stood up. "I don't know. . . " She fidgeted. "Ya ever get tired of doing the same things every other day? Yes, Alice is back now and all. . . " She saw Alice's confused expression and Hatter's frustrated one. "Not like that's a bad thing or anything," she added quickly. "What I mean to say is, are we just goin' to carry on the way we were before? What 'appens now?"

Hatter jumped up. "Whatever we want! There is no one to stop us! No Bloody Big Heads! No futile decrees!" Getting into an excited rant now, Hatter jumped on the table. "We can do whatever, wherever, whenever, however, anywhere-"

Alice yanked on Hatter's pant leg. "Hatter."

Chessur chuckled and flew over to a chair near the March Hare and perched on its back.

Hatter stared down at Alice and regained his focus. He looked around and successfully determined that he was _not _several feet taller than he was five moments ago; he was on the table. "Oh, err. . ." He sat back down. "Like I was saying, we can do whatever we feel we're up to, Mally."

"I suppose. . . " She still seemed a bit upset, which was really curious compared to her usual spunky, energy-feasting self. "But what to do? It's not like you get somethin' new to entertain yerselves with every other day."

"Oh! That reminds me." Alice turned to her friends, a question in mind. "You know that I've visited Wonderland three times before this, correct?" They nodded. "I was just curious. . . how often do you come across visitors like myself in these parts? There has to have been at least a handful of them."

"A handful!" Thackery hooted. "It's not like we can just scoop 'em all up! But with pishalver, yes, I suppose you could do that. . . " He widened his eyes in revelation as the Cheshire Cat moved a spot over.

Alice rephrased her question. "What I meant to say was, you've had to have met at least a fine amount of visitors?"

"Then you should have said what you meant," Mallymkun murmured.

"Pardon?" She hadn't quite heard her.

"Nothing," the dormouse said with a smile.

Hatter claimed her attention. "Alice, people from the Otherworld don't exactly drop in from week to week. We rarely get them at all."

She turned back to the man. "Then how is it that I somehow wound up in Wonderland three times, all on accident?" The chances of her arriving in such a spectacular, wondrous, and mysterious place one time was very unlikely, let alone three times!

Hatter nodded. "You were a special case. Our best guess, well, really our only guess, is that Underland wanted you. Underland wanted you stay and live here, in your. . . Wonderland."

Alice gazed around her. No two trees were the same shade of blue, red, orange, or any other color. The sky and weather seemed to always know what mood one was in. The creatures of this strange land were truly astonishing themselves. Rather than ponder the topic of how a _place_ could want a _person_, Alice wondered _why_ a place so amazing would want _her_. She was always so different, so unusual, so bold, so strange. . .

Oh.

Mallymkun looked at her, confused. "Alice, 'ow come you started calling this place Wonderland, any'ow?"

Chessur nodded, which was basically him lowering his hover a bit. "I had wondered the same. . ."

"Oh, err. . . " She laughed nervously. "Well, when I first came here, I was just a young girl. So I suppose I either heard the name wrong or I couldn't quite pronounce it correctly." She smiled. "I just got so used to calling it Wonderland, that I couldn't really think of this place as anything but it."

The Dormouse nodded thoughtfully.

Alice turned to Hatter. "So. . . when you _do_ get visitors, what do they do? Do they go to the White Queen? Do they make their own homes? Do they move in with someone else? Do they-"

"They leave."

She noticed how piercing his eyes had turned. "Excuse me?"

"They leave." He sighed and took his hat off, placing it on the table. His hair was unruly and matted. "The people from the Otherworld aren't used to how things. . . run. . . down here. They get scared, angry, upset, confused, or frightened. Or in worst cases, hopeless. They don't know what to do once their whole world has been. . . " His eyes turned red and his voice went deep. "Destroyed." He stood up. "Shattered! Lost! Burned to ye ground from 'ich is grew from!"

He gripped the edges of the table cloth, ready to throw all the teapots and plates in the air. Before he could do anything rash, the March Hare leaped onto the table, ran down to Hatter, and threw hot tea in his face. Alice cringed, but watched, amazed, as Hatter only returned to his normal self. His eyes turned to a sallow green and he cleared his throat. "Thank you, Thackery."

The Hare nodded and returned to his seat.

Hatter slowly turned to Alice, only for her to see his shameful eyes. "I'm very sorry, Alice."

She put her hand on his arm. "It's fine. Really." He still seemed upset. "Could you answer another question of mine, if it doesn't disturb you?"

He nodded, eager to redeem himself.

"How many people from the Otherworld have stayed in Wonderland, other than myself?" She removed her hand from his arm.

Hatter, Mally, and Chessur all thought for a while, then gave each other a sad look. "None." They all said.

Alice hadn't meant to cause this little tea party to depress, she'd just had a few questions. _Even in another world, I manage to wreck any festive mood. . . Nice going, Alice. _ She took a small sip of her sweet tea and then a bite of one of the many cakes. Really, why was there so much cake? Usually, there were only a few individuals at the Tea Party. What could they possibly do with all this cake?

. . . . .

Alice had an idea of how to get everyone back into their festive moods.

She turned to the March Hare, seated beside her. "So, Thackery." She had never called him this before. His ears shot up and he gave her a crazy-err, normal look. "What type of cake is this? I'm just curious; it's incredibly rich."

His brow furrowed. "Rich! It's a piece of cake!"

Mallymkun shook her head. "She means tasty."

"Well she could'a just said that!" The March Hare turned to Alice, fork in paw. "It's buttonberry."

"Hmmm. . . " She forked up some of the pink buttonberry cake and swung it around. Hatter was eyeing her strangely. She purposefully aimed her fork towards the March Hare and tipped it back a bit. . .

And "accidentally" flung it in his face.

Thackery's jaw hung low as the pink mush slowly slid down his face and then fell onto his plate. A moment of startled silence went by. . .

And then. . .

The March Hare screamed a high-pitched: "YEEEARGHHHH!" and seized a handful of cake in his paw. He held his paw back and threw the cake forcefully towards Alice. Luckily, she ducked. Unluckily for another, the buttonberry cake struck Hatter on the chest. He gaped at Alice, but then grinned. The milliner picked up his glass of sweet tea and hurled it at Chessur, who vanished lazily only to reappear at Mallymkun's side with a muffin. Unaware of the cat next to her, the dormouse jumped, taken aback, when something fell on her head. She looked up to see the Cheshire Cat wave daintily at her and disappear.

SMACK! Alice placed her hands on her neck to feel a warm pastry strewn all about it. She looked up to see the March Hare laughing at her. She grinned, picked up a mug of something, and threw it at him. It met him at the arm and he fell off his chair, still amused. She laughed, as well.

Looking around, Alice could only see cake and tea being thrown about. Everyone had a grin on their face and was happy again. You heard laughter and saw cake. This could have _never _happened in the Otherworld!

Mallymkun took shelter in her tea cup, taking inventory such as pastries and cakes with her. Hatter was trying to hit Chessur with silverware, but only failing. Alice watched as Thackery tried to get up, but managed to smack his head on the bottom of the table instead. Flustered, he jumped up and toppled the table over. The table cloth skimmed off the table and Mally jumped out of her tea cup before it could fall. Hatter jumped to the side, landing near to Alice. Chessur soared over to Mally and picked her up in paw. Thackery, now lying down by the mess, was somehow sleeping.

Alice looked at Hatter, them shielded from the others by the table on its side in between them. They crawled forward to each other, and when they were close enough, they both reached over the side of the table and picked up the first cake their hands met. They moved quickly, both eager to be the first one to make contact.

They wound up both slapping each other on the cheek with cake.

Hatter fell onto his back, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. His eyes were the color of the rainbow and he seemed so light at that moment that he could've soared upwards like the Cheshire Cat himself. Alice lost her balance and fell onto her side, laughing just as hard as the man next to her. She could hear the others laughing, as well.

Once her laughing died down a bit, she looked back at the Hatter. His laughing had stifled a bit, too. Hatter smiled at her contently, and his expression was sweeter than the all the cake splattered all over her dress. She scooted a tad closer to him and helped him sit up. The others were still laughing and having a good time, but these two were now in their own little, serene bubble. Until-

"_Alice?"_ a man scoffed.

Alice stood up straight immediately, leaving Hatter on the ground. She knew that irritating voice all too well.

Standing at the edge of the trees in all tattered clothing was Lord Hamish Ascot.

**Author/OP in me: . . . omg.**

** Rachel: Oh, I know. Think this might cause a bit of a conflict in this warm, little story?**

** Author/OP in me: Well, DUH it will. One: Hamish is in Wonderland. Two: I know it'll cause a MAJOR conflict and make the story a whole lot darker than it is now because I AM the Author! I know what will happen and when it will happen!**

** Rachel: . . . Slurvish, much?**

** ~~ Reviews are appreciated. :) ~~**


	11. Hamish's Choice

** Here we are again. :) Lately I've been pretty busy, and that's what ceased my writing a few chapters back. But I am now treating this fanfiction like it's my job! This won't be my "If I have time. . . " thing anymore. It is now a "I hope I have time AFTER my fanfiction for. . . " thing. :D **

** Inspirational Song: "Wake Me Up When September Ends" -Green Day (Just because a song is old, doesn't mean it's not good anymore.)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

___Once her laughing died down a bit, she looked back at the Hatter. His laughing had stifled a bit, too. Hatter smiled at her contently, and his expression was sweeter than the all the cake splattered all over her dress. She scooted a tad closer to him and helped him sit up. The others were still laughing and having a good time, but these two were now in their own little, serene bubble. Until-_

_ "__Alice?"__ a man scoffed._

_ Alice stood up straight immediately, leaving Hatter on the ground. She knew that irritating voice all too well._

_ Standing at the edge of the trees in all tattered clothing was Lord Hamish Ascot._

Alice just stood there, stunned.

"_Alice._" Hamish snapped his fingers at her. "What are you. . . " He looked at their scene, currently on pause, in front of him. Alice could only imagine what he must have seen. An enormous tea table fallen on its side in front of a peculiar house with windmills, a hare sleeping on the ground dressed in colorful men's clothing, a floating Cheshire cat (not grinning), a dormouse in ladies' clothing standing straight with a pin needle in her paw and a mean look on her face on a rock, and the strangest man Hamish could have ever seen sitting on the ground with a confused look on his face. Not to mention that every single one of them was covered in cake and tea.

Hamish seemed bewildered, but attempted to look calm. The effect was a scrunched up and perplexed face. "Alice, you need to. . . " He shook his head, probably trying to clear it. "Explain."

Alice couldn't believe her eyes. Hamish Ascot, one of the main reasons for her departure from his world, had followed her from the Otherworld all the way to Wonderland. Suddenly, Alice grew very angry. Was there no hope for her absence from him? This foolish, dense, cold-hearted, selfish, spoiled, _piteous_ man would not get away with being Alice's own personal inconvenience.

She arched her eyebrows at him frustratingly. "Hamish." She made her tone hard. "What-When?" Now it was her shaking her head! "How did you get here?"

Her friends remained still as Hamish cocked his head to the side. "I saw you jump." Alice blinked. She could've sworn. . . No. Hamish doesn't reflect his emotions openly. "I was confused as to why you would tromp about on my father's land, especially in party wear, so I followed you." He shrugged stubbornly. "When I saw you leap, I jumped in after you."

Alice's anger faded. "What?" she asked.

Hamish crossed his arms and ignored her question. "So, where are we? Who are these contemptible creatures?" Hamish nodded at Hatter. "Wait, I believe that one is a man. A rather unique sort, though. . . Hmm." He looked at Alice, expressionless.

"Excuse me," Mallymkun said. She seemed to be the only one had unfrozen by this point. And despite her kinds words, her tone was as sharp as her pin. "But 'oo are you?"

Hamish walked forward and stopped in front of Mallymkun's rock. He looked unimpressed, and if anything else, slightly amused. "Oh, how cute. A talking mouse."

Mallymkun leaped up and swiped at him with her needle. Hamish leaned back and avoided Mallymkun's blade without a second to spare. "Hmph." He stood up straight. "Well, if you must know, I am Lord Hamish Ascot, son and heir to Lord and Lady Ascot, the proud owners of England's finest trade company."

He received four blank stares.

Alice spoke up. "His name is Hamish."

"What an odd name. . . " Hatter murmured. Seemingly noticing that he had spoken that thought aloud, he stood up, brushed his pants off (which was really pointless since that cake would _not_ be coming off any time soon) and walked over to stand next to Alice, across from Hamish. He put his hand in front of him, implying an act of handshake. Hamish stared down at Hatter's marred, dirty, and calloused hands. He scowled and nodded towards him. Hatter brushed the rejection off easily. "Well, Sir Hamish, I am Tarrant Hightopp. But my friends may call me Hatter." He smiled.

Hamish raised his eyebrows at the word 'friends'. Alice knew Hamish had no intention of being Hatter's friend.

"Come! Let us sit!" Hatter indicated the table behind him, then remembered that it had been tossed on its side. In one fluent movement, he had gotten it righted, though. He sat down in his chair at the head of the table and Alice stiffly sat down beside him. This was all so baffling for her. Mallymkun quickly hopped up on the table, still on guard from the new and mysterious arrival. Thackery was still asleep, now underneath the table. The moment Hamish sat down, two spots down from the Hatter, Chessur appeared right in front of his face. Hamish screamed the most high-pitched 'eep' that could ever sprout from a man and Alice struggled with stifling her nervous giggles.

"Why, hello there," Chess purred. Hamish's eyes went wide. "My title, my dear lad, is the Cheshire Cat. And I do so wear it proudly." Chessur spun around and stood up on the table on all fours. He stretched out his legs only to float back up and soar in circles around them all. Hamish's squinting eyes never left the cat's flying form.

"So," Hatter said, claiming the boar-ish man's attention. "You and Alice know each other?" He took a sip of his tea, which hadn't been there a moment before. Alice held her breath for Hamish's answer. _He wouldn't mention. . . No, he has too much pride for him to mention that day at the gazebo._

_ When he proposed to her._

Hamish nodded, still gaping at Chessur (hence the cat's enormously wide grin). "She's my father's apprentice. . . of the company I mentioned earlier. . . " he murmured. Alice let out a sigh of relief.

Hatter raised his eyebrows at Alice. "Yes, err. . . " she stuttered. "I took the job right after my last visit. . ."

Hamish nearly choked (on what exactly, Alice did not know). "Visits?" He gave a chortled laugh. "How can you visit a place that's in your mind, Alice?" He rolled his eyes.

Alice's brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Hamish leaned forward, as did the Hatter. "Well, this can't possibly be real. I mean, take a good look at all this. There's this insufferably strange man whose eyes change colors, a little mouse that can speak, and a cat that floats around and can _also_ speak. Not to mention that there is something living and snoring underneath this table and I have no clue as to what it is, but it sure doesn't not sound human. So logically, both of us ate something rancor at that party that upset our stomachs so much that we are now ill and having a strange reverie in which we both are present." He nodded.

. . . . .

Hatter laughed incredibly loudly. "Logically!" He hooted. "What _is_ logic?"

Hamish scowled at him as his laughter increased in volume. "Well, of course _you _wouldn't know about logic. If you did, you wouldn't be wearing that hat. But there that filthy thing sits, right upon your mess of a hair."

The laughter stopped. Mallymkun gasped. Chessur stopped floating and actually fell onto the table. Thackery stopped snoring. As for Alice? All she could do was sit and stare as two people from two different worlds, that she both knew, would surely rip each other's heads off.

Hatter's eyes turned to a bright amber. "Do nae. . . insult. . . the hat."

Hamish looked confused and bitter. "I can do whatever I please, _Tarrant_, this is only but a vision. Although, I am getting rather bored of this scene. Alice and I will be leaving now for a place more _civil_." Chessur and Mallymkun grimaced as Hamish stood up, straightened his ripped up jacket, and sauntered over to Alice. He yanked on her arm and Alice was forced to stand up.

"Let go of me, Hamish!" When he did no such thing and only tightened his grip on his struggling captive, Hatter stood up and before anyone could predict what he was doing, a sword's tip was underneath Hamish's chin.

Alice and Hamish both looked up to see Hatter's furious gaze and shaking form. His eyes were redder and brighter than the sun. His sword shone in the light. Mallymkun bit her lip and Chessur looked back and forth between Hamish and Hatter. "Let. Her. Go," he said between clenched teeth.

A wave of fear splashed within Hamish's eyes as he looked down at the glinting sword. Then, his knowing gaze moved from the blade to Hatter and Alice and back to Hatter again. Still with fear, Hamish said confidently, "Oh, I see," he boasted. "Seems you two aren't just a couple of abnormal friends. There's a little bit of _sweetness_ between these two! How _revolting_." His eyes flashed. "Well, do I have some interesting news for _you_, Tarrant!"

"Please, don't," Alice whispered. Hatter's red eyes lightened a bit when they searched Alice's face, but the red remained.

"A while back, Alice and I were at a party. Oh, was it fun. Dancing, refreshments, that sort of gig. Everyone was having a blast, especially our own Alice over here. Little did Alice know that it was her own _engagement party_."

Hatter's angered expression dropped and his sword lowered a tad. "Please, Hamish," Alice begged.

Hamish continued. "Near the end of the party, Alice was put onto the gazebo where her Prince Charming was awaiting for her, gallantly."

Hatter's eyes dulled as his mouth curved into a frown. "Hamish, just stop!" Alice pleaded.

Hamish grinned mischievously. "_Me_."

Hatter's eyes widened and he withdrew his sword. Hamish's lack of concentration had loosened his grip on her and she took that time to escape his grasp. She stood in front of Hatter, panicking at the sight of his gray eyes. "Hatter, please understand that I rejected this fowl man. I would never, _ever_, marry him! He disgusts me and I despise him!" She looked behind her to see a slightly hurt Hamish, which shocked her so much that she just had to turn around, back to Hatter. Hatter would always win. "Don't you see that I came back to Wonderland? If I wanted to be with that man, I _would_. But I don't want to be with him, so I _won't_." Hatter looked like he still needed a bit or reassuring. "Please, Hatter. I'm done with the Otherworld. All of me is now _here_, In Wonderland, with all my friends." Her eyes begged for him to understand.

Hatter looked at her, a bit confused. Then he shut his eyes, let out a huge breath, and still with his eyes shut asked her, "You said no?"

"Yes, I turned down his proposal."

After a moment, he opened his eyes and they were a bright green. Hatter smiled. "Good, because that man is a giant pile of frumious JubJub bird droppings."

Alice laughed and sprang forward to give him a hug. When he returned it, she heard a not-so-discreet cough from behind them. Alice stepped back and looked at Hamish. His hands were on his hips and he was glaring at her.

"So," he said. "I take it you're not coming, then?" Alice shook her head. "Fine, then. I'll be on my way."

Alice stepped towards him. "You're going to get lost if you go all on your lonesome. We could take you to Marmoreal, if you'd like-"

"I don't need help from you. I'll manage everything perfectly fine on my own," he said stubbornly. Alice still didn't want him going off by himself. She may despise him, but she didn't want him to get himself killed.

"Are you so stupid?" Mallymkun asked Hamish, although it was pretty obvious that she knew the answer to that one. "Over 'ere in Underland, ya don't just _'get lost'_, you can _'get eaten'_. It's dangerous out there."

Hamish snickered at her. "I think I can take care of myself, thank you." He looked at Alice. "I'm getting out of this damned reverie with or without you, Alice. Just remember that." Hatter glared at the man and put himself slightly in front of Alice.

And without any goodbye other than that, Hamish turned and walked into-

A tree.

Hatter raised his eyebrows at the man as he rubbed his forehead. "Ouch."

_Then_, Hamish turned around and walked into the dark forest, not knowing where he was going or who he was soon to meet.

**Author/OP in me: Wow. Just wow. Why did he walk into the tree?**

** Rachel: Because he's stupid and senseless. For now. And I was also using a literary device known as 'comic relief'. Surely you've heard of it?**

** Author/OP in me: Of course I have. It's a literary device used in a story when there is a dramatic scene and there is humor used to relieve the tension.**

** Rachel: Good job.**

** Author/Op in me: Thank you.**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? This one was very fun to write because the plot has finally come into play! **


	12. What Are We Doing?

**I'm sick. :(**

** Yes, my throat is on fire, but I don't need my throat to use my fingers so HA HA! Back to writing fanfiction. :) Oh, and there's been a blizzard roaring outside my house for the past two days. And because of the 'Emergency Conditions', all the roads are closed. So it seems as if I'm not going anywhere.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything of AiW (sadly). Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Christmas Shoes" -Newsong (Okay so I didn't listen to this song while writing because it would have made this chapter very depressing, but it's still a very influential song.)**

Thackery finally woke up.

When he finally came to, he was clueless as to how such a festive and jovial mood turned to such a sour and distressed one. Mallymkun pulled him aside and filled him in on what he had missed.

Chessur had disappeared the moment Hamish did, vanishing to who knows where to do who knows what.

Alice felt like a woman left all alone to clean up her own party. They were all a mess, covered in cake and teas, and were quietly doing their own things. Hatter had shut off his record player a while ago, after Hamish had left. The atmosphere was tense, no one knew what the next move was or when it was to be played.

Alice turned to Hatter, who was staring down at his tea with a blank look on his face and his arms resting on the table. How were they all supposed to act, anyhow? Sad that Hamish popped up? Angry that he was so vile? Confused as to what to do now? To tell the truth, Alice felt all three.

"Hatter," she whispered. He didn't seem to hear her. "Hatter," she said again. This time, he blinked and looked up at her. He gave her a shy, little, gap-toothed smile.

"I have to leave, Hatter." His eyes widened and turned amber. He stood up and took a deep breath, as if preparing to yell. His hands were shaking. Alice quickly shot up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Wait! Only to Marmoreal! I'm only going to Marmoreal!"

Hatter blinked hard and tried to retain his Madness. Finally feeling in control again, he opened his green eyes and let out a mouthful of air. "Oh," he breathed. "Well, you should've started with that," he chuckled. "Why do you need to go back to Marmoreal? We were just there this morning. I'm sure Queen Mirana can wait a little bit longer for another visit."

Alice removed her hands from his shoulders. "Well, don't you think she'd find the fact that someone from the Otherworld is simply wandering about Wonderland a bit interesting?"

Realization flashed in his eyes. "Oh. . . right! Well, we should probably get on our way, then! If we leave now, we can make it just before nightfall. . . " Alice's look silenced and confused him. "Alice?"

She squirmed under his gaze. How would he take the idea? "I have to go alone, Hatter. . . " He narrowed his eyes, but she continued. "I want you, Mally, and Thackery to go out and look for Hamish. I know he's stubborn and foolish and actually quite cruel, but he's also very clumsy. Like Mallymkun said before, very bad things can happen to creatures in these lands. Things that even Hamish doesn't deserve." She finished with what was hopefully a persuasive smile.

Hatter looked hard at her for a moment. Then he sighed and shook his hand. "Ah' daennae want you goin' alone, laddie," he lisped. "Yae've got to bae safe."

"And why wouldn't I be safe?"

"Look around yae. What do yae notice?"

Confused, but curious (as always), Alice looked around. At first, she didn't notice it. She just saw the grass and the trees surrounding them. Then she realized what was different. The trees stood straighter, almost as stiff as a board. Their colors were duller, too. She didn't hear any birds chirping. There wasn't even the rustle of wind. Everything was eerily quiet. It seemed as if Wonderland was holding its breath, like it was expecting something.

Hatter nodded. "She knows somethin' bad's 'bout to happen," he said, looking at the trees before turning to the quiet Alice. "That's why Ah' don't want yae to go off alone. Yae only just got back, Alice. Ah' don't want yae to put yaerself in danger again." His eyes turned blue.

She put her hand on his cheek, caringly stroking it. His eyes deepened. "I'll be fine, Hatter. I promise." She stood up straight and smiled proudly. "After all, I _am_ the Champion of Underland, am I not?" she teased. She pulled back her hand and placed it on her hip.

Hatter grinned with green eyes. "That you are." His grin fell to a more serious look. "So. . . you will be careful, won't you?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then. . . fine. Mallymkun, Thackery, and I will leave once you're out of sight. Promise." He smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Alice turned and strode toward Bandy, who was resting against a large boulder (although compared to the Bandersnatch, it didn't look _too_ large, really). She whistled and his head shot up, tongue hanging out of one side of his mouth. She slid one leg over his back and hopped up all the way with the other. Then, she looked at her friends.

Chessur was still nowhere to be seen, but Mallymkun and the March Hare were sitting on the ground, watching her with confused looks on their faces. Hatter was leaning against the table with his arms at his sides. She sighed dreamily. He really was handsome with that unruly hair, those strong muscles, his gap-toothed smile that no one else could wear, his well-built stature. . .

That's your friend, Alice! Get your head on straight!

Hatter waved at her and smiled faintly in the sunlight as the Bandersnatch stood up and leaned back.

Err. . . as straight as it can be at this moment!

Without further a due, the Bandersnatch leaped through the trees as Alice gripped his hair tight, readying herself for another adventure.

xX- HAMISH'S POV - Xx

Stupid, careless, irresponsible girl. . .

"You'd think that even _Alice _could tell the difference between a reality and a dream!" Quickly, Hamish Ascot looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Of course, no one had. What sensible person, besides himself, would travel through these bare wastelands without an imperative purpose? Sure, there was a dead shrub or two per mile, but besides that, he was walking in a no-man's land.

The man had never been so hungry in his life! He tried to persuade himself that every aching step brought him closer and closer to food, but he knew that was a lie. The only place he'd be going at this rate would be six feet under.

Hamish groaned. "_"__ You're going to get lost if you go all on your lonesome," _she says. _"I don't need help from you," _he says. . . stupidly. All I want at this point is to wake the hell up!" He dropped to his knees, exhausted. His loafers were worn, his dress shirt was ripped and torn, and his pants were soiled. "All. . . I want. . . is some damned food and to wake up!" Hamish fell to the ground laying on his side, whimpering. (The thought that you can't be hungry in dreams appeared to have never occurred to him.) "I just want. . . to get out. . . of this shithole. . . "

"Did you say 'Alice'?"

Hamish screamed, but quickly tried to cover it up with a manly cough. The voice came from a woman and he looked up from his spot on the ground to see the strangest female he had ever laid his eyes on.

She was a short and thin little thing, or at least he thought so. Her body might've seemed small because it contrasted so much with the size of her head. It was enormous! Her red hair looked like she had tried to do something with it, but gave up on it. The bodice was faded and none too fancy. Her face was concealed with a mask of makeup. From his point of view, Hamish could easily see her tapping her worn shoe impatiently. "Well? Did you not mention an 'Alice' before you started wailing and complaining and blah, blah, blah. . . ?"

Hamish sat up, putting his weight on his knees. He was preparing to retort with a terrible-some comeback when he noticed the swordsman chained to her by wrists. He was tall, had greasy black hair, an eye patch, dark armor, and a dangerous and lethal-looking sword. Another freakshow. The intimidating man noticed Hamish staring and grunted. "She asked you a question, mutt." He smacked him lightly on the arm with the butt of his unsheathed sword.

"Ow," he muttered. He rubbed his arm.

"So he speaks," the woman growled. "Now," she leaned in, very close to his face. "Is Alice back in Underland? Is that what you implied?"

Her breathe was hot and musty. He quickly said, "Underland? Is that what you call this dreadful place?"

SLAP!

Hamish's cheek stung and he looked back at the crazy woman. "Are you mad?" he shouted.

"Everyone here is," she stated. The woman raised an eyebrow and held her hand up, preparing for another strike. "Has Alice come back to Underland or not?"

Hamish panicked. "Yes! If this is your so-called _Underland_, then Alice is indeed in Underland!" _Don't hurt me Don't hurt me Don't hurt me. . ._

The madwoman dropped her hand to her side, mouth hanging wide open long enough for flies to settle in. The man behind her took less time to react. He stepped forward with his hand ready on his sword. "What's your name? Who are you?"

"My name is Lord Hamish Ascot, and I would appreciate it greatly if you would identify yourselves." The giant man glowered at him. "Please," he added.

"Well, there's no harm in that, is there Stayne?" She grinned suspiciously at him, then looked back at Hamish. "That's Stayne, my Knave."

The men both nodded at each other.

"I'm Iracabeth, owner of the Red Crown, making me the Red Queen." She frowned. "I was a powerful and respected queen until my rebellious little sister took the crown from me, with the aid of that rangy Alice, of course. . ."

Hamish was slowly standing up, but nearly fell over again at her words. "Did you say _'Alice'_?" he choked out.

She nodded, looking at the ground. "Yes, yes. . . Alice was my sister's Champion. . . My sister is known as the White Queen. When Alice came, she knowingly took my evil sister's side to steal the Royal Crown from me. I never suspected that such pure _malice _could come from such an innocent-seeming girl." She shook her head sadly. "Very unfair is what it all was. Alice and my sister, Mirana, cheated in the game deciding who gets the Crown. Once they had won, Stayne and I were sent out here to die. Luckily, they underestimated our survival skills, but still. . . it hurts," she sniffled.

Hamish couldn't believe his ears. Unusual? Yes. Irresponsible? Yes. But evil? Was Alice actually evil? He couldn't see it; it just didn't fit right. But then he looked at the pair of people who stood in front of him. They were filthy, starving, and surely emotionally distraught.

Ghastly evidence of what was Alice's fault.

Looks like Little-Miss-Innocent-And-Beautiful-And-Kind-And-Unique wasn't so. . . innocent and kind. She was still beautiful and unique, though, he had to give her that.

But to take the side of evil and badness? Even Hamish wouldn't do that. Sure, he was a load of nasty things, but surely not evil. And if _he_ wasn't evil, how could Alice be?

The answer stood before him.

He would be better than her.

He placed his hand on Iracabeth's arm and she flinched. "Iracabeth," he said. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I want to help you." She smiled at his words. "The thing is, I'm quite starving over here and I don't know how much longer I can take this God-awful heat. How could you have possibly survived out here?"  
Iracabeth grinned and turned sideways. "See that tree, all the way over there?" She pointed and Hamish had to squint, but he did finally notice a scrawny tree out in the distance. He nodded and she continued. "There's a latch on the ground beneath it that leads to our little safe house. It's stocked with meals and beverages up to the brim. It's our home now." She frowned. "Not much compared to the castle we used to live in. . . "

Hamish stepped forward. "How can I help?"

The queen grinned and held up her left wrist with the shackles on it. She was connected to Stayne through those chains. "For some reason, we are not allowed to break these chains. We've used glass, swords, rocks, flames, even acids, but nothing works," she nodded towards Stayne. "You tell him."

Stayne looked down at Hamish. "I believe that these shackles are enchanted so that the people who are essentially chained up can't release themselves in any way possible. I imagine that if you were to try to free us, it would work." He threw his sword up into the air and caught it by the blade with the same hand. He handed it to Hamish, who apprehensively grasped it by the handle. Unwieldy, he thrust the sword down on the chains connecting the two.

They jumped back as the shackles shattered to pieces.

Slowly, they both grinned at each other.

"Spectacular," the Knave murmured, gazing at his bare wrist in wonder.

"Excellent!" Iracabeth clapped. "Oh come, let's discuss our plan! I'm so excited now!"

"Our plan?" Hamish asked.

"Well, of course," Iracabeth breathed excitedly. "Now that Stayne and I are released, we are free to kill the White Queen and any of her subjects that don't sit well with me taking back the Crown," she said matter-of-factly. "At some point, we'll have to tear down that hideous castle of hers. . . no color in it whatsoever."

Hamish took a step back. "Kill the White-?" He shook his head. He had almost forgotten that none of this was real! He was still in the damned reverie! "Never mind."

Iracabeth looked him hard in the eyes. "Don't feel pity for that woman, Hamish. She is wretched. All you need to survive lies with us." She smiled and spread her arms wide, as if she could show how much she trusted Stayne and him with an invisible circle of friendship.

Hamish nodded and swallowed down his worries. _Even if she can't be trusted, it's not like any of this is real, anyhow. _"Great, but. . ." One worry would not cease to settle with him. "What will be done with Alice?"

The queen and Stayne laughed.

Iracabeth smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, you can kill Alice yourself if you'd like. I don't try to dirty my hands personally." Before Hamish could close his gaping mouth, Iracabeth and Stayne had turned around and started walking towards the safe house under the tree.

Stayne turned around and called to him, "Coming, Hamish? You look a bit hungry."

Hamish had to take big strides in order to keep up with his new friends. Or should he call them by what they really were?

Accomplices.

**Oh, dang. Dramatic? Intense? Boring and horribly-written? Let me know in a Review. :)**


	13. Searching and Surprising

**Heyyyy amazing people. :) This is the third installment of ****Alice's Choice!**** (Obviously.) So I finally outlined the whole plot and everything, and if this whole thing is written well enough, this could turn out to be a pretty decent story. So I'm hopin' for the best.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of this... Lewis Carrol, Disney, and Tim Burton do... (I'm starting to get kind of tired of putting that in every single chapter. :/ )**

** Inspirational Song: "I'm the One" - Ke$ha (It's actually not another crazy, robotic version of her voice!)**

"Why are we doing this again?"

Hatter, Mally, and Thackery were still traveling through the Gangly Forest and it was nearly nightfall. Or so Hatter guessed. One couldn't be too sure when every single tree (and there were quite a few considering they were in a forest) was so tall that he couldn't see the light anymore. If it was still there.

Hatter sighed. How many more times would she ask him that? "Because Alice needs us to find Hamish before something horunvendush happens to him. Or worse, if he _causes_ something horunvendush," he pondered.

Thackery jumped to catch a hanging vine. He swung over a fallen tree and then plopped back down next to Hatter, with Mally on his hat. "Why can't the Champion do that herself?" he asked.

" Alice has to send word to the White Queen about Hamish being in Underland."

"Why can't Chess do that?" Mally squeaked. "All 'e'd 'ave to do is appear in 'Er Majesty's castle and tell 'er the news 'imself." Her little head, now upside-down, penetrated his line of vision, but he kept moving.

Hatter clenched his fists. "Because that slurvish cat has, once again, skittered off to wherever he goes when he's in need of a hiding place," he growled.

"Er, 'Atter?" Mally asked. His eyes were probably burning again. "It's actually fine, we don't need him. Alice is very brave and she'll travel to Marmoreal quick as a whip!" She threw her small fist in the air, trying to cheer him up. Normally he'd perk right back up, but his worries about Alice's safety wouldn't leave his mind.

It was so strange how everything seemed to be _Alice Alice Alice_ with his wits. . . A simple, random thought would somehow link itself to Alice. He'd be making a hat for someone, and somehow the color or pattern he was working on would make Alice materialize inside his head. He'd be in the forest, collecting herbs with Thackery, and he would suddenly wonder if Alice would like the tea he was going to make.

Alice was always there, even when she wasn't.

And that confusing little event down at the beach! Yes, there was no question around the fact that Hatter had enjoyed their kiss very, very much! Yet right after it, Alice wanted to visit Mally and Thack? He'd thought that was very odd timing, indeed. . . But then again, Alice's timing never did agree with him.

"HATTER!"

He blinked and look down at Thackery, whose arm was pulled back with a large stone in paw. Hatter waved his hands franticly, indicating that he was back from his little moment of pondering. "I'm fine!" he gasped.

"Well, if you are, then let's keep moving!" Mally said. She sat back down on Hatter's hat again, gripping the ribbon tightly. "I 'onestly don't think we're going to find 'im any time soon. 'Ow do we even know if 'e didn't make a full circle the moment 'e left Thackery's? Besides, if we stay out 'ere too much longer, it'll be dark!"

Hatter looked around. The shadows did seem a bit sluggish. "Alright, we'll head orgal to Marmoreal. Alice should probably be there by now. . . " Alice. Alice. Alice.

What if she didn't make it safely? What if the Bandersnatch got injured by a beast even _fouler_ and couldn't travel? What if Alice ran into a frumious batch of Toad Lilies and got trapped? What if-

She was completely safe and unscathed.

Alice is the Champion of Underland! The bearer of the Vorpal Sword! The slayer of the Jabberwocky! Why in Underland wouldn't she be able to get to Marmoreal securely?

A loud, "KLOTCHYN!" from a dormouse got him out this time.

"Thank you," he rasped. He shook his head, causing Mally to hold on even tighter. "So do we all agree? To Marmoreal?" Mally gave a positive squeak and Thack nodded. "Alright then. Let's get a move on."

xX-ALICE'S POV-Xx

Alice and the White Queen were sitting in the kitchen on stools near the counter. The large window let in the moonlight, making every white surface in the room glow. Needless to say, everything was glowing brilliantly. Including the Queen. A teapot was steaming on the stove, causing a rich scent to spread around the room.

Mirana had been silent throughout all of Alice's side of the story, which wasn't much. Hamish came, Hamish went. The end. She tried to remember every little detail for the Queen, but she left out the part about marriage. She didn't want her, or anyone else for that matter, to associate Alice with Hamish.

"And after he hit the tree, he ran off into the woods," she finished.

Mirana sat there for a moment, brow furrowed. "Hmm. . . This may not be good. . ." she mused. Again, she welcomed silence.

Alice couldn't take it any longer. "Your Majesty?"

The White Queen finally looked at her. "Alice, I remember you telling me that the animals cannot speak from the Otherworld. Correct?" Alice nodded. "What do you imagine would happen if an Underlanian creature, an animal, tried to live a life up in your lands?"

She imagined Ulieam the Dodo bird trying to live in England for the rest of his life. He was strict and orderly, which none of the Otherworld's animals were. Not to mention the clothing issue. "It would be horrible for the animal. They'd become very confused and wouldn't know where to go or what to do."

Mirana nodded and combed her dainty fingers through her hair. "Right. Now, Hamish doesn't sound like he'd adapt to Underland as well as you did. He might very well lose his mind, or become a threat to our land and its creatures. We can't let this happen."

"Right."

"Or, do you think Hamish would _like_ to stay in Underland?"

Alice tried to picture a happy Hamish creating his own life in her Wonderland. She couldn't. She shook her head. "That's as probable as me sprouting a second head the next morning."

The queen raised her eyebrows. "I know a potion for that." She smiled, then turned serious. "So do you believe that it would be best if we sent Hamish back up to the Otherworld?"

"Yes. I sent a few friends of mine out to try to find him, although I haven't heard word from them yet." She worried. "When do you suppose they'll be back?"

She looked out the window. "Well, it's already dark, so-" The White Queen stopped abruptly. Her brow creased as she loudly called, "Nivens? Do you need something?"

McTwisp came crashing through the kitchen door with a letter in hand. His blue coat had been replaced with a white one, but he still kept his pocket watch in the front. "Your Majesty," he bowed. "Lady Alice," he nodded to her. With surprising agility (then again, he _is _a rabbit) he hopped up on the stool beside the White Queen. "A letter has come from your Knight, Your Highness."

The queen took the note from him and shook her head, laughing. "Nivens, after all this time, you'd think you'd start listening to me when I tell you to call me Mirana."

McTwisp smiled and smoothed his coat. "Maybe next time." He jumped off the stool and skittered over to the door, then stopped. "Oh, Alice?"

She looked back over at him. "Yes?"

"Welcome back." He nodded, and left the room.

The White Queen read the note quickly, then gracefully got off her stool. She indicated that Alice was to follow her out of the kitchen. Side by side, they strode down the many hallways before coming to the Meeting Hall. "It seems that we have some visitors," she said with a smile.

They turned the corner and Alice grinned. She saw Hatter standing there trying to get Mallymkun off of the March Hare. Whatever had made them quarrel she did not care for at that moment. She needed information.

And it was might've been possible that she was a bit overjoyed to see the Hatter again.

The Queen smiled at her. "I must leave you now, Alice. I'm afraid I have some business to attend to." With that said, she swiftly turned around and headed back the other way.

Turning her attention back to her friends, she waved in their direction. "Hatter!" she called. He looked up and saw Alice waving him over. She saw him sigh with a smile and his shoulders fell back, relaxed. Then he grinned and walked in between Mallymkun and the March Hare to get to her. He skipped the last few steps.

"Why, hello again!" he said with a gleam in his eye. "And how has your day been? Well, the rest of your day, since I know what you did for the first part of your day. Does that sound odd? It feels odd to say. But then again, I was with you, so it shouldn't truly matter. How would I know what's odd, anyhow? I am odd! But that's fine, you said so yourself, that the best people are-"

"Hatter!" she patted his arm lightly, laughed, then let go. She didn't want to risk another. . . more-than-friendly moment with him. Yes, the moments were very nice- Actually, extremely nice, but they were just friends. . . surely just friends. . .

"Alice?"

She blinked and looked at the Hatter, who was staring at her quizzically. "It's I who's the truly mad one over here." He grinned mischievously. "Not you."

She giggled, which just made him smile wider. _He really does have a nice smile. . . _

Alice cleared her throat. "So, err, did you find Hamish? Where is he?"

Hatter's grin fell to a frown. "We couldn't find him. I'm so very sorry, Alice. We searched for him for hours in the forests, just ask Mally and Thack! I did my best, you know I always try my hardest, and this case was no exception." His eyes dulled.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm sure he'll turn up at some point or another. It's only been one day, after all." But inside, Alice was worrying anxiously. _Where could he be? He doesn't know anything about Wonderland, where could he have gone all by himself? . . . What if he's not alone! What if someone hurt him? What if he hurt someone? _It was all too much!

"Champion?"

She turned to the owner of the voice next to her. It was the White Queen's Knight again, the serious one with the pink hair.

"Yes, Sir. . . "

"Call me Sir Lawrence."

"Well, Sir Lawrence, I don't believe we've officially met."

She had run into several times now, other than the carriage instance. That was the only time he had seemed a bit. . . rude. Whenever she ran into him in the hallway, she was alone, but he was friendly enough. She felt bad; she stilldidn't know his name.

Alice held out her hand and he took it. "I'm Alice Kingsleigh," she said. She only expected him to shake her hand, but he bent low and took it, grazing it with his lips. She knew she was blushing fiercely.

Quickly and with wide eyes, she glanced over at the Hatter. He was staring at Sir Lawrence with a red glare, tight fists held at his sides.

Sir Lawrence stood up, let go of her hand, and gave her a surprisingly sweet smile. "Well, Miss Alice, you have a visitor who wishes to speak with you outside, near the front gate."

"Oh, at this time?" She brushed her curly hair back casually. "Who?"

"That's the thing," he scratched his head, a focused look on his face. "He wouldn't give a name. I thought I'd inform you." He looked at her, hard. "I strongly suggest that you ignore him, Miss Alice. When someone wants to speak with someone higher-up and doesn't give a name, they're not there for small talk."

Why would they not give a name? And who could it be? Alice didn't know too many in Wonderland all that close, and the ones she did know closest were still in the castle. "I ought to at least see who it is. But thank you for your concerns, Sir Lawrence." She smiled at him.

"As you wish, Miss Alice," he said. He nodded at her one final time and Alice turned to leave out the front. The breezy chill hit her hard, but it felt good. It was refreshing. Outside, the pink trees hung lower, sleepy. The glorious moon was suspended high in the sky.

She walked a few steps forward, just starting to wonder where her visitor was when she was grabbed from behind. She took a deep breath, preparing to scream, when a hand covered her mouth. She still attempted to yell, but it was to no avail. The man (she could tell it was a man's arms) led her over to the bushes on the side of the castle.

Alice squeezed her eyes tight in concentration, using all her strength to break free. She kicked backward, hitting the brutal oaf in the groin. He groaned, but only held her tighter. He then turned her around and pressed her back up against the wall.

Alice then opened her eyes to finally see her captor and widened them in shock. If she could've screamed it, she would have. Because of the hand covering her mouth, she could only think it.

_Hamish!_

**Author/OP in me: . . . I'm happy.**

** Rachel: Because it was such a brilliant chapter?**

** Author/OP in me: No, because ****bambamdramaqueen likes me! :D**

** Rachel: Thanks, bambamdramaqueen, you just made it even more slurvish. :)**

** You Review, I write. It's a process. :) Thank you for those so far!**


	14. That's Enough Chatter

** Thank you for the Reviews! I have a question for some of you helpful folk out there. I seem to be having some technical difficulties (or I'm just not kinda smart with these things... hee hee). One, I can't seem to be able to create a page break in my chapters. (The gray line that goes across the page). And the other thing: I'll notice that two words are put together in my chapters on fanfiction (like they were missing a space) or two paragraphs aren't separated. Yet when I go on Word 2007, everything is fine. SOOO if you have the solution(s) to my problem(s), please let me know. :) Thank you. (Sorry for the long rant before the chapter!)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alice In Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Alice" - Avril Lavigne**

_Hamish! Hamish! Hamish!_

A small part of Alice's brain relaxed when she noticed that Hamish wasn't hurt (besides the kick in the groin) and was safe. After logic caught up with her she realized that Hamish was still holding her against the wall. She had no idea what thoughts were running through his mind.

Hamish was breathing heavily with wide eyes. "Alice," he wheezed. "Will you _please _calm down? I'm not going to hurt you," he panted. "I just want to talk." He shook his head. "Alice, how are you so strong?"

He waited for an answer before realizing that his hand still covered her mouth.

"Oh, right," he said. He looked her hard in the eyes. "If I remove my hand, will you promise not to make too much noise? I swear to you, Alice, I will not hurt you. Please realize that."

Alice looked at him. His hair was completely windswept and there was dirt in it. His cheeks were flushed and his clothing was ripped even more. But there was something else. . . something different about the man. There was a spark of life, a spark of excitement in his eyes that Alice had never seen before. Had Hamish lived ever more in his whole life than he had in this one day?

To answer Hamish's question, Alice nodded. Hamish slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Alice was tempted to yell, to scream for Hatter or the guards, but then realized that it'd be wrong. It definitely wouldn't be proving her muchness at all. So instead, she softly cleared her throat and asked him, "What are you doing here, Hamish? Where have you been?"

He pulled his arm back from around Alice and stepped back a bit. "Well, obviously I came to speak with you, Alice. That would be why I called you out here?" He rolled his eyes. "As for your other question, I'm not all too sure," he shrugged. "First I was in a forest, then a desert, then I nearly fell in a lake. . . It's like this place has no specific geography. Then again, it doesn't truly exist, so perhaps this is all _your _imagination and I just had the luck to drop in. It definitely didn't come from my mind-"

"Hamish," Alice said. "I know this is a lot to take in. Trust in me, I had my time of confusions, as well. But this place is _real_. When you followed me down that rabbit hole, you were following me into Wonderland." He didn't look convinced. "Do you remember my engagement party, when I said I had needed some time to think and I ran off?"

Hamish nodded and lowered his head a bit, both frustrated and embarrassed.

"It's true that I did need some time to think, but that was also the last time I fell upon, or should I say _into_, Wonderland. And it helped me find myself again. Wonderland, and the friends I made there, that is," she said.

"Like that Hatter, Tarrant," Hamish scoffed.

"Yes, like Hatter," Alice said proudly. "But the point is, this place is real and it's always been here. I first came here when I was just a little girl, Hamish! It's real and things would go much more smoothly if you'd accept that now rather than later."

Hamish shook his head and looked up at the great moon in the sky, perhaps because it was the only thing familiar to him here. "I believe in reality, Alice. I just want to get out of here."

Alice stifled a sigh and nodded. "I figured you would. I believe the White Queen has a way-"

"No!" Hamish turned to Alice, a fire suddenly burning within his eyes. "There is no possible way you could get me to cohere with that awful, sadistic woman!"

Alice gasped, shocked. "Hamish, I can assure you that the White Queen is not awful nor sadistic! You don't even know her, how can you say such a thing?" Those words could never describe Mirana!

He glanced sideways at her, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, I've heard enough of her from a few knowing friends of mine. During any of your _past visits _here, did you ever come across a pair of people. . . Iracabeth and Stayne?"

Alice's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She knew her face looked even paler than the moonlight against the surrounding plant life. She stopped breathing for a moment too long. "You. . . How. . .?"

Hamish gave a chortled laugh. "Never thought I'd see _you_ speechless, Alice." He shook his head, smiling. "I'll take your response as a yes, though. I met the two earlier today and they saved my life once I freed them from their shackles. Was awful kind of them, the lot. And get this, Alice- they forgive you! Although I can honestly say that I wouldn't have done the same if I were in their place. The things you must've done, Alice. . . I can't even picture you _doing_ those things. So unlike you, then again, you never let me too close to you before-"

"_Hamish, what are you talking about?_" Alice hid her shaking fists behind her. This man was utterly baffling her! Did he even realize that the words coming out of his mouth were senseless?

Hamish looked hard at her with disbelief in his eyes. "I know what you did, Alice. They told me everything. I find all that harder to believe than. . . Well, whatever we are in now. You're very lucky to know that Iracabeth is willing to give you a chance. She said that if you came back with me and joined our side, that you would have redeemed yourself and you wouldn't have to be harmed." Hamish scratched his thick, red hair and swallowed hard. "Alright, I'll give you that she didn't say 'harmed', but I'm sure that was her meaning."

"I have no idea what the Red Queen told you, Hamish, but I can promise you that it is not the truth!" She stepped towards him and put her hands on his arms, trying to tell him the truth through touch. "Whatever that horrible woman told you was a lie. What I did, which wasn't too much, really, was all for the good. The Red Queen imprisoned and killed anyone who defied her. She is an atrocious-"

"You can't change the past, Alice, that is all I'll say," he said. "I'm not even supposed to be telling you that I _met _them." He didn't struggle at all from her hands' clasps on his arms.

"Where are they now? Are they near?" Alice strained her neck trying to see past Hamish, but he was standing too close to her. When she tried to step away and pull back her arms for look of a better search, he lightly put his hand on her waist. It was touch enough to notify her to stay where she was.

"I've already said too much. But don't you see? I'm actually trying to help you, Alice!" He grinned, showing off his receding gum line. "If you would just come with me, then everything would be over with, already. We'll finish whatever needs to be settled with and then we can finally return home."

Alice shook her head. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, but you're really not. You need to trust me, Hamish. Who do you know more? Me, or the malicious Red Queen and her lackey, Stayne?"

Hamish narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, I see. All of a sudden, Hamish has the upper hand and Alice feels the need to express her fondness of him. That's certainly a change of game, don't you think?"

Alice lowered her gaze, immediately knowing that he was speaking of her haughtiness towards him for the past few weeks. "I'm sorry, Hamish. I was just so detached in that world. Everything seemed so temporary that I felt no reason to make a great deal of correlations with people." That was the truth. True, it wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't exactly tell a lie. She just didn't feel the need to tell Hamish that he tended to irritate her at times.

Hamish's eyes softened. "I'll have to be leaving soon, Alice. I wasn't supposed to be gone for so long, nor give out so much information. Come with me. Come with me, Iracabeth, and Stayne. It's the _logical_ thing to do. The _sensible_ and _reasonable _thing to do. We'll rule with them, set everything straight here, and then we'll finally go back home."

Alice was. . . surprised, to say at the least. Hamish had always been so average, so plain, and so typically, basically, petulant. Yet when he arrived here, he found his heart and he found excitement. Everything that he had been dealing with lately (and for only one day!) had brought him back to life. He felt that he was finally working for the good side.

If only the poor man knew the truth about the side he was on.

"Hamish. . . I can't go with you." His face fell and the light left his eyes. "If you knew what the Red Queen and Stayne had done. . . you wouldn't be with them. You must believe me, or else in the long run-"

"What?" he interrupted. "In the long run, you'll end up on top again? Is that right?" Hamish's grip on her waist tightened and he placed one dry hand on her arm. "You need to be set straight and realize the truth, Alice. What your doing is _wrong_."

"Hamish, don't do this," Alice said. "If you could just let me explain what all happened the last time I was here-"

"That's impossible! This place is not real and we're all just playing along with the game until we wake up! Until then, I'm doing what's right." Hamish's gaze hardened. "I'm doing the right thing, Alice. And you're going to do it with me. For us."

Hamish walked backwards, still gripping Alice, yet looking behind him to see where he was going. She tried to pull away, but failed to do so. _How has he gained such strength? _She swerved to her right, trying to use her momentum to shake him off. The only thing she managed to do was hit her head on the pillar near the large doors to Marmoreal.

She groaned and Hamish looked back at her. He glanced at her with concern-or was it confusion? Then he looked back around, trying to walk faster.

Alice's vision was blurry, but she was still able to realize that he had forgotten to cover her mouth! Alice took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELP! Hamish-" Hamish had hastily turned around and pressed Alice's back to him with his arm covering her mouth. Even more quickly now, Hamish walked to the end of Marmoreal's paved entry. But now, Alice could hear hurried footsteps.

All of a sudden, Hamish stopped walking. A low growl from behind her beckoned for Alice's attention. She drowsily peeked around Hamish's shoulder to see Bayard, with his hind high in the air, teeth exposed. He was ready for a fight. Meanwhile, the footsteps were coming even more loudly now. Alice looked back around and saw Hatter running toward them with several guards, including Sir Lawrence near the front.

"Shit," Hamish murmured. He then pressed his lips against Alice's ear. "Last chance. Will you come with me, Alice? Will you join our side?" He lowered his arm.

"No." Her voice was strong, despite her sluggishness.

"Then you have made us enemies, Alice, until the moment we wake up. I'm very sorry for that, but it wasn't my decision that caused it. You remember that." In one swift motion, Hamish released Alice and leaped over the entry's side, instantly disappearing in the trees and foliage. Alice fell to the ground, feeling the back of her head for the massive lump that would surely be there, somewhere.

"Alice!" Hatter reached her first. His eyes were burning red and his sword was out. He set it down for only a second to help Alice up. She leaned heavily on him as he picked his blade back up, pointing it at the night. He was panting hard, but it didn't seem to be from his run. "Where'd he go?" he snarled close to her ear.

"No point," she said, emotionless. "He's gone and you won't be able to find him through those trees. And I believe he knows exactly where he's going." She gripped hard onto his lapel.

Hatter looked down at her, confused and enraged. "How?"

Sir Lawrence caught up to them. He leaned in towards Alice, ignoring Hatter. "How is Hamish traveling throughout our lands? You said he was a stranger to our world."

"He is," she said.

Hatter blinked hard before opening his eyes again. "Alice, we need tae information yae have fer us," he panted, trying to regain control of his sanity.

She looked at the two men impassively. "He's working with the Red Queen and Stayne. He's convinced that we are. . . the bad guys and that what he's doing is right."

They both widened their eyes. Hatter's gaze turned a horrified orange. Sir Lawrence recovered first. "We need to get word to the Red Queen." It seemed to hurt him to have to turn to the Hatter and say, "You take Alice to her quarters and make sure she does not leave and that no one enters. Once she is asleep, get some pain pills from the infirmary for that swelling on the back of her head. That's an order." He ran his hand through his short, pink hair. "Got it, milliner?"

Hatter narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded. "Aye." He looked at Alice and his eyes turned light green. "Let's get you back in there, Alice."

She didn't complain when he wanted to carry her to Marmoreal's doors. She could hardly keep on her feet. Sir Lawrence ran before them, saying he'd head straight to the White Queen.

Alice wasn't sure of what was to happen next. She was clueless as to what she was to do. It was astonishing how a single person's arrival could alter the course of another's life. Because Alice knew that once all of this was over, her life would never be the same again.

With that being her last conscious thought, Alice fell into a unfathomable sleep.

**Author/Up in me: . . . . . Oh dang.**

**Rachel: You are the author; you know all those fantastical vocabulary words, yet all you say is: "Oh dang"?**

**Author/Op in me: Ever hear of a speechless moment?**

**Rachel: Awe, I didn't realize my story made you speechless. ;)**

**Author/Op in me: MY story!**

**Rachel: Temper, temper.**

**~~ So, how'd this one turn out?~~**


	15. The Plan   So Far

**Here we are again! Thank you very much to my steady readers/Reviewers; you make me very happy. :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything of AiW. Lewis Carrol, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Secrets" - One Republic**

Alice woke up, dazed.

She looked around her in a haze of confusion. The last thing she remembered was being held in Hatter's arms as he ran back to the castle. After that? Nothing.

He must've carried her all the way to her rooms. She was in her bed, still in the clothes she had been dressed in the night before. There was a warm glass of water on her nightstand and a container of medication, opened. She was just wondering why she would need medication when a groan escaped her lips. She felt the back of her head, feeling around for the massive swelling that would surely be there. Astonishingly, there was only a small bump. _Must be the medication._

She sat up slowly, testing her agility. She should be fine.

Alice walked over to her lavatory and began to take a nice, cold, refreshing bath. Settling in the water, Alice sighed. It was nice to relax after all the tension and confusion that had only just started. Only just started, because she knew that it wouldn't be over with any time soon. So a moment of unwinding here and there would be of great help.

Alice finished her bath and got dressed quickly. Being the Champion, Alice knew that she couldn't escape the current situation any longer. It had to be dealt with sooner or later. Alice was guessing it would be the former.

A loud knock at the door made Alice jump. She hastily finished putting on the rest of her dress as she called, "Yes?"

The door cracked open a bit. "It's me. Well, Hatter. May I come in?"

Alice finished with her buttons in hurried time. "Yes, you definitely may." Alice walked over to the door and opened it up the rest of the way. Hatter stood there, fiddling with his hands. He took a deep breath and looked up at Alice with blue eyes from beneath the rim of his hat.

"How are you feeling? Last time I saw you. . . you weren't in the best of conditions, let's just say that. Or, I will just say that. Not that you can't, you very well can. It's just that I was the one currently speaking at the time about your welfare. You worried me, I saw you faint and I grew very anxious. Obviously, I was already anxious since I heard you call for help, that scared me very bad, indeed, to have to hear you scream for help and I just can't help, but to say that-"

"Hatter!" Alice grabbed hold of him and quieted him through touch. "I'm fine, really. And thank you for your help last night. I really appreciated it," she smiled at him and he blushed, raising his head.

"It was nothing, Alice," he said. "But, the White Queen does wish to speak with us. If you're feeling well, we can go to her now." He searched her face for any sign of pain or tiredness. Apparently, he didn't find any. "She said we could speak over breakfast."

"Alright with me," she said. Alice shut her door behind her and she walked with Hatter through the lightened hallways. Many were about at the time, walking around busily. Alice remembered what Hatter had said the morning before about everyone waking up so early. She was used to waking early, though. Her mother always roused her with a different reason for her having to be up. Yet she'd leave and spend time with her tea friends right when Alice finally left her room.

She realized that part of her was missing her mother. And her sister. They were her family, after all. But missing them didn't mean that she wanted to go back. She was finally where she was meant to be.

"Alice?" Hatter asked. Alice looked over at him to see that he was gazing at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just thinking, is all."

Hatter didn't say anything for a moment. He just looked at her. Then, "Sometimes, it's best _not_ to think. Push the thoughts away until they must be brought out again." He looked down. "No use worrying about something that you can't do naught about."

Alice's gaze softened as she took his hand. Hatter looked back up at her with green eyes. "You're right," she told him. "But then again, most of the time you are."

Hatter grinned. "Of course, I am," he said proudly. "Now, we must get to the Queen, milady, or she might miss my, oh, I mean _our_ company," he joked.

Alice laughed. "Oh, come on. . . " she said, pulling him along to the kitchen. They entered through the doors and were welcomed by the sweet scents of teas and pastries. The White Queen sat at one end of the counter where no cooking was to be done, gracefully sitting up straight and smiling. The whole staff was at the other end, working hastily but merrily. The sounds of cooking filled the area as Mirana beckoned for them to follow her out of the room.

They followed Her Majesty out a side door, leading to a balcony overlooking the courtyards. The day was bright and the trees were glowing. Birds whisked past as the three of them sat at a food-filled table, already occupied by one. Sir Lawrence.

He stood up and smiled at the ladies, nodded at Hatter. "Good morning, everyone. I expect that you all had a wonderful sleep. How's your head, Miss Alice?"

Alice laughed and felt she had to explain her amusement because of the odd look Sir Lawrence gave her. "It was just your wording. . . My head and all. . . Never mind." She blushed. "But yes, my head is much better, thank you."

Sir Lawrence smiled a crooked grin and sat down. "Well, that'd be the pain pills, for you," he said. Then his expression turned serious. "Now, I take it we're here to discuss the occurrings of last night. Is that correct, Your Highness?"

Mirana nodded after taking a sip of her tea. "Yes, Lawrence. We have to know what we're essentially going to do about the. . . situation, if you will," she said. The Queen turned her dark eyes to Alice. "Alice, has Hamish ever shown you any signs of violence before he arrived in Underland?"

Alice furrowed her brow. "No, not at all. He still hasn't. I never thought of him as a violent person. Just sort of standoff-ish."

Three confused looks locked on her. Hatter spoke up. "Alice? Last night I had to carry your unconscious body to your room." His eyes clearly expressed his worry.

"Perhaps it'd be best if Alice told us exactly what happened last night," the White Queen offered. Sir Lawrence nodded intently.

Alice told them everything Hamish had said to her, not leaving one word out. They all relaxed when Alice said that she had only hit her head on a pillar and that Hamish hadn't tried to harm her. "He never tried to hurt me; he even said that he didn't want to. He just had to keep me silent in fear of me yelling for help."

"Which you wise fully managed to do," Sir Lawrence noted.

Alice nodded. "Yes. That was when he was too distracted by trying to get me to. . . wherever he wanted to take me."

"That's the other thing," Mirana said. "We need to somehow figure out where Hamish is hiding. Like he had said to you, Alice, our sides are enemies. Unfortunately, we cannot settle this the humane way like I was originally planning to do." A servant, and a beautiful one at that, walked up to the table and refilled all their cups with fresh, steaming tea. The White Queen waited until she was out of earshot to continue. She leaned in slightly to her trustees and said, "I'm afraid I'll have to send out a great many of guards to find him. I suspect that he's staying with my sister and her knave, since they are now working together."

The Queen turned to Alice and rested her dainty hand on hers. Her eyes expressed a deep, perplexing sorrow. "Alice, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for all this. For you to come back to Underland, only to have us be of your need again! I cannot explain how ashamed I am, truly. . . " She looked down.

"Your Majesty," Alice said. "I would be honored to help Wonderland again. If I love this place so much, which I certainly do, then how could I not want to do all that can to save it? Don't feel at all bad, please."

The Queen looked up at her Champion. "Thank you, Alice. I cannot tell you how grateful I am."

Not at all good with women and their feelings, Sir Lawrence spoke up, blushing a tad. "Well, we still need to plan accordingly as to what to do. You said we were to send out the troops, Your Magnificence?"

"Yes," Mirana nodded. "But not too many, simply in case of Iracabeth coming to give us a surprise visit on unfriendly terms."

"I believe that is the best way to go about this," Hatter said. "We daennae know what the Bloody Big Head has in store for us this time 'round." He looked at Alice. "What will happen if you are needed in battle again?"

The White Queen frowned and answered Hatter's question for Alice. "I don't know if Alice could fight at all, Hatter. The Vorpal Blade has completed its original task of slaying the Jabberwocky. All its magic had been freed when the foul beast's heart stopped beating. If Alice were to combat anyone or anything, she'd have to manage it with her own skill, and with _only_ her own skill."

"Then I should start training, shouldn't I?" Alice asked. They all looked at her curiously. "Well, I'm not just going to sit around while all my friends fight. I'm going to be in this, too. Unfortunately, I have absolutely no experience with sword fighting. Or even fencing. How will I learn?"

Hatter opened his mouth to speak and possibly offer his assistance, but instead narrowed his eyes when Sir Lawrence interrupted. "If you are so sure that you are willing to take the risk, Brave One, then I myself will teach you to combat. Who knows better how to fight than Her Majesty's own Guard and General?" He smiled at her. "You will do well, I just know it."

His words seemed kind and friendly, but his eyes said something else. Like he'd specially enjoy their private time together. Alice feigned as if she didn't notice his tone. She was perfect at it; she had to do it enough back in London. "Oh, well thank you. I do plan to learn quickly."

Hatter looked back and forth at the two with hard eyes before clearing his throat. "Yes, we don't know when the Bloody Big Head will actually stage her battle, so its best we be prepared and get everything over and done with as quickly as possible. So, in this case, it'd be best to actually rush things a bit. Don't you think so, Lawrence?" He sneered saying his name.

The pink-haired man didn't look away from Alice. "As long as the training is thorough, milliner."

The White Queen cleared her throat a bit louder than necessary and the three all looked at her. "Alright, so everything is settled, then? Or at least for now, with the information we have?" They all nodded in agreement with her. "Splendid. Alice, Sir Lawrence, I don't see why you can't start your training right away. Hatter, could you please send out a third of my troops to search for our little illeagals?" They all nodded.

The Queen rose from her seat. "Let's get started with our preparation, then. Good luck to all of you." She gracefully turned and went back into the kitchen, soon out of sight. A slightly awkward silence surrounded the table as Alice sat in between Hatter and Sir Lawrence.

She cleared her throat. "We ought to do what the Queen said, don't you think?"

Sir Lawrence stood up straight. "Right. Come along, Alice. I know the perfect place we can practice while undisturbed." He smiled at her and left, expecting her to follow right along. Alice stood up and Hatter did so, as well.

Before she could leave, Hatter grabbed her wrist. Not aggressively, but enough to get her attention. His eyes were a bit darker than usual. She had no idea what could've caused them to turn. Perhaps he had the same feeling as her. As if something bad was brewing, ready to terrorize them all.

Instead, Hatter softly spoke to Alice. "Please do be careful, Alice. Don't stress yourself too much. You can always come to me for lessons. I was once on the Queen's Guard, too. Don't think for a moment that little _Sir Scoundrel_ is your only choice."

Again, another choice. There always seemed to be choices, choices, choices. . . And Alice was terribly sick of making them.

Hatter stroked her wrist one soothing time before letting his hand fall. "I'll see you later, Alice." He turned around and left through the kitchen without waiting for a response.

Alice sighed. _What had gotten into that man. . ._

"Alice?" She heard Sir Lawrence call. "You coming?"

"Yes, I'll be right there!" _Always following somebody, Alice. Whether it be a rabbit, world, or man, you are always hanging on someone else's chain._

Not anymore.

With a heavy weight upon her shoulders, Alice stood straight and strode through the kitchen with her chin held high. She was just starting to make decisions on her own.

And that was the right choice.

**Author/OP in me: She thinks **_**she **_**has too many choices to make? Don't you think that's a bit selfish?**

** Rachel: Well, some people have a ton of little choices to make that are insignificant. And then there are some people like Alice. They only have a few choices to make, but they're huge. Which is more stressful?**

** Author/OP in me: Not sure, not sure. . . **


	16. Granted Information

**Dang. . . Already at Chapter 16. Amazing how Time can fly when he's having fun.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lewis Carrol, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Sing" - My Chemical Romance**

**. . . . .**

"And hurry! No time to waste!"

Turns out that Iracabeth could be fairly whiny, domineering, and irritable when things didn't run too smoothly in her favor. Hamish had expected as much, but he simply wasn't used to people ordering him around. And a _woman_, nonetheless. Really, how low had he stooped?

"Whatever it takes to get out of this miserable place," Hamish murmured.

He climbed out of the tunnels and quietly shut the trapdoor behind him, latching it tightly. Iracabeth had once screamed at him for slamming it. He squinted against the sudden brightness of the sun and vast red sand. Other than that, there was nothingness. A harsh and steaming breeze swept through his hair.

The tunnels turned out to be a sort of safe house for confused or lost travelers in the desert. They stretched for a good few miles or so with a stock room here and there for food and water. There was (somehow) a glistening mass of water underneath all this red sand of the desert to fetch drinking water from. Very few were allowed to bathe with it; the water was a limited supply, of course. Iracabeth allowed for Hamish to bathe once and for that he was grateful.

It was actually very crowded down in the tunnels. There were no other rooms other than the stock rooms. Everyone had to manage their own sleeping areas in one of the many burrows. There were probably a thousand people down there! Well, _people_ probably isn't the correct word. They were more so _creatures_, the blasted things. Hamish had settled his sleeping area near the trapdoor, near Stayne and Iracabeth.

Grumbling to himself about the filth of his entire situation, Hamish set to work with his assignment. The lone, barred tree that nearly covered the trapdoor also acted as a home for a terribly frightening creature called a. . . a. . .

Jub Jub Bird! Really, how _do_ they names these things?

Hamish had already, unluckily, run across multiple Jub Jub Birds in this Underland while traveling through the forests before crossing paths with Alice and her conspirators.

Hamish sighed. "Dimwitted, foolish girl, that Alice." Why wouldn't she see clearly? She thought that _he _was stubborn? At least he wasn't a killer! A criminal! A wicked being!

But was that truly Alice's title? Somehow, he still couldn't believe it. Or perhaps he simply didn't want to.

Shaking his head, Hamish tried to focus on his job. He strode the few paces to the tree, slowly. The Jub Jub Bird sat there with its eyes closed tightly. Was it asleep? Hamish wasn't too sure about simply shaking the thing awake with his own bare hands. He preferred to keep his life.

He noted a good-sized stone on the ground. A nice long-range wakeup call might just do the trick. Picking it up and weighing in his hands, Hamish took one more look at the unmoving bird. It looked prehistoric. It was a creature of many colors and its extensive beak was as sharp as a blade. Its wings were slightly put out, playing with the breeze. Its feathers were long and unkempt, as if it had fought through many battles in its life.

Hamish threw the stone at its head.

The bird opened its eyes and cocked its head, dodging the stone by an inch. It opened its beak and shrieked at Hamish, thirsty for blood. It leaned towards him. Hamish put his hands up and took a step back, feigning innocence. He pulled a parchment out of his coat's pocket. "Wait, err, Jub Jub Bird!" Yes, he felt like an idiot. But no, he did not wish to be eaten. "The Red Queen has need of you! She says it's time!" Iracabeth told him to tell the thing that, but could it actually understand?

The bird's shriek lowered to a fearsome, high-pitched growl. But alas, the creature stuck out its left leg, waiting for Hamish to make the next move.

Hamish slowly strode up to the thing, his eyes never leaving the beasts'. He untied the string rolling the parchment up and loosely tied it around the bird's leg. He rolled the letter back up and slipped it into the circle of string. Pulling the thread even tighter, Hamish swallowed. As soon as the job was done, Hamish tripped backwards with his nervousness and eagerness to get away from the creature.

The Jub Jub Bird chuckled at him! Hamish widened his eyes as the beast leaped from the branch, swooped down above Hamish (causing Hamish to smack himself in the face while trying to cover it), and flew away.

Hamish sighed and removed his hands from his clammy face-

To see two giant, green orbs of eyes!

Hamish screamed none too manly-like and stumbled backward, failing to catch himself. When he looked back up, the eyes were gone. "What in the. . ?"

Oh, who cares! The. . .whatever it was floating before him was gone and-

In front of his face again! Hamish gasped. This time it had a face! A furry, feline face with a very large grin! Hamish shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. "Get a hold on yourself! The heat is making you hallucinate!" One more deep breath. "I mustn't be going mad!" He opened his eyes and sighed, relieved. He gave a soft chuckle at his illogical fear.

"Well, of course you're going mad. Or else you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

"Aah!" Hamish turned around to get a good look at the con artist, but he wasn't there. Widening his eyes, Hamish felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly, Hamish turned around. He gasped. It was that cat from the dreaded Tea Party! What was he called. . . The Cheshire Cat! His huge eyes were bright and his grin was wide. He waved his paw at him.

"Hello, there."

Hamish screamed. "Get! Get! Go away, you stupid cat!"

The cruel thing chuckled. "Someone have a fear of us felines?" He turned his body round, keeping his head in place.

` Hamish groaned. "I just don't want to have to deal with _your_ like anymore!"

Cheshire feigned being hurt. "Why, why. I thought we'd become so close, though. You know, friends through a friend?" Hamish stared blankly. "That particular friend perhaps being a maiden with long blonde hair and a wielder of muchness that no other can match?"

Hamish scoffed. "Why do you all think so highly of Alice?"

Cheshire raised one furry brow. "Because she saved us. All of us."

"Ha!" Hamish rolled his eyes, stubborn once again. "She acted cruelly and brutally to anyone who got in that disastrous White Queen's way."

The cat's grin faltered before flashing back to life. "Why speak badly of the White Queen, my dear lad?"

Hamish sneered. One of his more permanent expressions. "I don't take too kindly with murderers, sorry. But oh, go ahead if that's _your _sort of company." Hamish shook his head, a thought catching up to him. "You hold on!" His eyes flashed. "How'd you find me here? How'd you find us?"

Cheshire floated lazily pass his ear. "Us? Oh, by what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Are all the creatures here able to frustrate him so easily? Hamish was starting to lose his temper. "Me, Iracabeth, and Stayne! The army!"

Cheshire was behind him and Hamish didn't bother with turning around, so he couldn't read his expression. His words sounded casual, but the cat's tone sounded different as he said, "An army? Why, what would you need an army for?"

Hamish's face was red with frustration. All of his past moments in the preposterous land were brimming and this cat was only fanning the fire. "For the battle tomorrow, you blasted cat! Now, leave me!"

Cheshire floated back into view quickly. His eyes were wide and his grin seemed more so plastered on rather than genuine. "A battle and army?"

. . .

Shit.

Hamish's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. In his anger he had mentioned the battle to an other-sider! He tried to cover up, but he knew it was useless. "A battle? What are you talking about, you funny, silly cat, you? And an army!" Hamish tried to laugh, but it died in his throat, feebly. He continued with his efforts. "Why _in Underland _would we have an army? I mean, me! Why would I need an army?" He failed to smile good-naturedly at the cat.

Cheshire's grin slowly increased in size until it could get no bigger. "Thank you for your time, dear lad. I believe we will be seeing each other again, sooner than expected, perhaps?" Without a sound, the cat faded into nothingness, the last thing visible being his green eyes.

When all of his from was gone, Hamish's expression revealed his true fear. He couldn't tell Iracabeth. He wouldn't tell Iracabeth.

Hamish sighed.

He had to tell Iracabeth.

. . . . .

**Author/OP in me: A little shorter, but still pretty tight.**

** Rachel: . . . Did you seriously just say 'tight'?**

** Author/OP in me: I can say whatever I want!**

** Rachel: You're manic.**

** Author/OP in me: Coming from the girl who talks to herself 24/7 about anything and everything? Not tight.**

** Rachel: Chills, dawg. Whatevs.**

. . . . .


	17. News of Battle

**Thank you for all the kind and encouraging Reviews! And of course, Favorites and Alerts. They make me feel so fuzzy inside! (I say **_**feel**_** because I highly doubt that a fur-like surface has grown and spread around my insides. But hey, what do I know? Your influence on me is so strong it could possibly allow that to happen! . . . This just proves how odd [and proud of it] I am. Then again, it **_**is **_**1:24 A.M. . . .)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own SQUAT. Lewis Carrol, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Savior" -Rise Against**

**. . . . . **

xX-Mirana's POV-Xx

_Dearest__Mirana,_

_ It seems as if we are on opposing sides once again, sister. Our paths are always crossing the other with differing opinions, but this time they are far too conflicting for my taste. With that stated, I have valuable information for you. I am giving your Champion a choice, sister. Something you never gave her. Tell your Alice that if she convenes with several Guards of mine at the remains of my Red Castle by nightfall that her life will be spared and she will be welcome to join my fellow Red Ones. She must come alone or her chances will be diminished on sight of any cohorts. If she has yet to arrive by nightfall, we will know of her unwise decision. Feel free to opinionate, sister. Once again, you have the power to choose your Champion's fate._

_ Iracabeth_

The White Queen stood in front of her open window, staring at the scrawl-written letter in the light breeze. It was already late afternoon when one of her sister's Jub Jub Birds had landed right on Her Majesty's balcony. It didn't try to harm her; it only narrowed its dark eyes as Mirana bravely united the parchment from its leg. Right away it flew off, to the east.

The Queen couldn't help but to reread the two lines that had called out to her right when she had unrolled the letter.

_I am giving your Champion a choice, sister. Something you never gave her._

_ Feel free to opinionate, sister. Once again, you have the power to choose your Champion's fate._

Lies. They were lies, of course. She had always given Alice a choice! The lady simply knew what Mirana's opinions were; she was the White Queen! Presumably, she would need a Champion for battle. But as she had told Alice, the decision was all hers. She had to live her own life. Walk her own path.

Choose her own allies.

The White Queen sighed just as there was a knock at her door. She was in her private study, full of stocked bookshelves, scrolls, spell books, globes, and maps of Underland. Everything was a glowing white. The low sun shone through the window on the left wall. Although technically, the left wall _was _thewindow. The entire wall was made of glass.

"Come in," she called.

It was Lawrence and Alice. They were both a bit on the sweaty side and Alice seemed out of breath. The Queen raised one eyebrow. "I take it training is going well?"

Lawrence nodded. "Very. I knew Alice would be a quick learner. I had predicted it to be so." Alice blushed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I suppose I had earned a bit of skill when fighting the Jabberwocky," she smiled shyly and shrugged. "We just came to report to you that we believe we're about done for the day. I'll have enough bruises tomorrow for a full week's time."

"I can give you something for that, if you'd like," the Queen offered.

Alice beamed with relief. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Just then, Hatter walked through the doorway, his footsteps echoing with each one. He nodded at Alice with a smile, ignored Lawrence, and bowed to Mirana. When he stood straight up again, the smile was gone and his eyes were a pale green. "Your Majesty, I don't have great news. Actually, it's not great or good at all. If anything, bad. I'm terribly sorry to be the one telling you this, as well. If you'd like, I can tell someone else who can tell you, and then I will be able to reenter the room. In fact, I wouldn't mind-"

"Get on with it, milliner!"

Alice shook her head at Lawrence and Hatter narrowed his eyes at him, appearance darkening. Mirana cleared her throat. "You may tell me yourself, Hatter. Whatever we must go through, we will go through together."

Hatter nodded grimly. "All the Guards just got back from the search. None could find Iracabeth, Stayne, or even that Hamish fellow."

The White Queen had suspected as such. The letter she had just received didn't seem too old and she doubted that her sister would write the letter if she had been captured. Lawrence and Alice were unaware, though, so their reactions were more responsive. Lawrence glared at the Hatter, as if it was somehow his fault. Which it was absolutely not. Alice's brow furrowed and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"It's actually fine timing that you are all here at this moment. I'm afraid I have some. . . shaking news. Concerning Alice." Three pairs of eyes instantly locked onto hers. "I have just received a letter from my sister by Jub Jub Bird." Alice gasped while the men simply sharpened their gazes.

"Your Magnificence," Lawrence started. "Did this just happen? What exactly did the note say?"

The Queen read the letter again, out loud, to her greatly trusted friends. By the time she had finished, Alice's mouth hung open and her brow was creased. Hatter was gazing at her peculiarly, as if he wasn't sure how to go about perceiving the letter and its contents towards Alice. Lawrence stepped closer to Mirana.

"Your Highness, do not believe what the Red Queen is implying. Your sister is trying to get in your head," he said. "The idea is so futile that it's not worth thinking about."

She nodded. "You're right, Lawrence, of course." She turned her attention to the note's main focus: Alice. Hatter's hand was on her arm and they were staring into other's eyes, as if they could silently communicate with each other to share each other's notions. "Alice," the White Queen said. Hatter and her Champion both looked at her. "What do you make of this?" She raised her hands a bit higher, indicating their current situation.

Her Champion blinked and stepped closer to her Queen, as well. "Your Highness, I would never stand side by side with the Red Queen unless it was to scavenge information. My loyalties have and will always reside with you." Here she bowed, feeling the need to not only express, but show her devotion to her Queen. She stood straight again with hard eyes. "I won't ever let you down, this I swear."

Mirana slightly bowed her head. "Thank you, Alice."

"But this situation should not be wasted," Lawrence chimed in. "We could use this to our advantage!"

Hatter furrowed his brow. "And how is that?"

"Well," he started. "There are a plenty of ways, really. One suggestion-which would work very well, I'd think- is to send Alice to whoever will be waiting for her at the Red Castle. She could act as a scout for us and escape sometime-"

"You want to send Alice over to the Bloody Big Head!" Hatter's eyes glowed a ferocious red as his hands shook. "And what if our lass isn't able to escape? Are yea able to keep that on yer conscious, laddie? _**Well?**_" He stood closer to Lawrence, got in his face. It was as if he couldn't feel Alice tugging on his arms.

"Hatter, please," Mirana tried. It was to no avail.

Alice was somehow able to swiftly turn Hatter around. She had both her hands on his forearms and she stared deeply into Hatter's slowly lightening eyes. Hatter sighed and closed his eyes. "Thank you. I am sorry." Alice removed her hands from him, but kept her gaze locked on. "I just. . . don't believe that is the right way to do things."

The White Queen nodded. "Hatter is right, Lawrence. Alice is too valuable to send as a spy. In addition to that, it's far too dangerous." She turned to her Guard, who was glaring at the Hatter. "Lawrence? Have you any other suggestions?"

His eyes softened and looked at her. He ran his hand through his pink hair. "Well, since Alice isn't the least bit interested in joining the Red Queen, we don't need to fret about being caught with her. So, I say we send our Guards to the remains of the Red Castle to attack and capture whoever will be waiting for her."

Alice shook her head. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with that. If we are going to send _anyone _to the remains of the Red Castle, I will be among them." Lawrence grinned at her. Hatter gave a strange look to Lawrence that Mirana was not able to decipher it. He took a step back, his eyes on Alice now.

Her Majesty chose to turn down this offer, as well. "No, Lawrence. Thank you for your astute suggestions, but we are going to play it safe. I will have no senseless casualties spent on my side of the battlefield."

Alice nodded and Lawrence spoke. "I respect your knowing decisions, Your Majesty. They were merely ideas." The White Queen nodded.

A sudden swooshing sound claimed their attention from behind them. They all turned around to see Chessur laying on air on the balcony. He glanced at his paw as he said, "Oh, does this Cheshire Cat have news for you. . ."

"Chessur, where have you been?" Alice asked.

He met her eyes. "To see that friend of yours, that Hamish fellow." The White Queen cocked her head and Alice gasped. Lawrence strode closer to the cat, only for him to vanish and appear at the other end of the small balcony, frustrating Lawrence. "Personal space, dear lad."

"Where is Hamish?" he asked. "Where did you find him? Is he with the others? Speak!"

Chessur rested his head on his arms. "Temper, temper. . . " the cat tisked. Lawrence glowered. "I found Hamish in the Outlands, close to Greenwield's Shack. I only spoke with him, but he implied that he was residing with the former Red Queen and her Knave. Oh, and many, _many_ others."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

For once in his life, Chess got to the point. "The Bloody Big Head is planning a deadly battle between Red and White tomorrow."

The White Queen gasped and she heard Alice's intake of breath, as well. "Battle between who? She and her knave are alone, deserted, besides Hamish. Isn't that right?" Chessur gave her a solemn look. "Isn't that right?" she repeated.

Chessur shook his head. "She has gathered many natives from the Outlands as soldiers for her army. Hamish will be leading them."

"Hamish?" Alice questioned. "Why would Hamish lead them?"

Chessur shrugged. "Little lass, I do not know. All I know is that he is."

"We shall have to prepare for battle right away!" Lawrence barked.

The White Queen nodded sharply. "Yes, please go warn the troops and tell them to get ready for battle." Sir Lawrence quickly ran off and out of the room.

_A battle? _Mirana wondered. How she hated to fight. . . but how she needed to defend her people! Why couldn't Iracie ever settle long enough and calm down enough to simply speak about her problems? If she hadn't tortured, killed, and imprisoned so many creatures. . . Then none of this never would've had to occur.

"Your Majesty!" Alice yelled. The White Queen blinked. Alice must've called to her several times.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Alice. What was it?"

Her Champion merely looked at her for a moment. She then placed her had on her Queen's arm with a sympathetic look on her face. "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Mirana nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. There's just been a bit of stress put on me lately." She tried for a smile and Alice joined her. "What was it you needed?"

Alice's smile vanished. "Chessur says that he just saw Hatter run out of the castle." Mirana's smile fell at her words. She turned around and indeed, there was no Hatter there. He had slipped out, unnoticed, a long time ago.

The two women ran to the edge of the balcony. They stood next to the Cheshire Cat, all three of them staring at what lied below.

They could see Hatter sprinting down Marmoreal's entryway from his orange hair glowing in the setting sun. He was midway down the cobblestoned path. He held his hat in his hand.

"Be right back," Chessur said.

They saw him vanish and materialize by Hatter's side within a second's time. Hatter was running so quickly that Chessur had to keep disappearing and reappearing to keep up with him. Chessur seemed to be trying to speak with him, but they could not hear. They _could _see that Hatter was either ignoring him or was unable to notice him. He just kept sprinting on until he faded into the trees and down a hill. Chess stopped midair in front of the edge of the trees for a long moment.

Within a blink of an eye, Chessur was floating between Alice and the White Queen. He was giving them a calm grin, but it seemed plastered on. "Alice, Your Majesty," he said. "It seems as if our Hatter is heading for the remains of the Red Castle in Salenzum Grum. Alone."

. . . . .

**Insanity: The story certainly seems different from the White Queen's point of view...**

** Rachel: Shushhhh! The readers are supposed to get a grip on the story all on their own!**

** Insanity: Well, then they should be Reviewing so I **_**know **_**what their views on the story are!**

** Rachel: Oh, that was a sly move you just pulled there about Reviewing. ;) Nice one.**

** Insanity: Thank you.**


	18. Interesting Twist

**Haha... Wow... I didn't realize how much you guys despised Sir Lawrence until someone called him a "creepy, smooth-talking, rapist." O.O But AnYWaY... Thank you for the Reviews and such! P.S.-I have started a second fanfic, ****Welcome To Mystery****! Soooo check it out if ya have time. ;)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything of AiW. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen**

. . . . .

xX-ALICE'S POV-Xx

Alice sat on her bed, hugging a pillow, staring at the wall.

It had been several hours since Hatter's getaway when the White Queen's Guards finally got back from the search. When they got to the remains of the Red Castle at last, no one was there. The only thing they found that seemed suspicious was an area at the front of the castle. There were splashes of blood on the ground.

Alice refused to believe that the blood had been Hatter's. It was the Red Castle, for crying out loud! She was sure that if the Guards had gone inside, they would've found plenty of blood. (As much as that repulsed Alice, she thought it true.)

How were they even to know that Hatter had reached the Red Castle in time? Yes, he was a quick runner, but the sun was already starting to set when he first took off! Alice wanted to steer clear of the idea of Hatter actually getting there on time all together, but she couldn't stop the nagging thoughts that never ceased to attack her.

_If he had gotten hurt, if that was truly his blood. . ._ She didn't even know how to finish the thought. Why had Hatter even gone off on his lonesome in the first place? Mad? Yes. Stupid? No. They had no idea who or what was to be waiting for Alice when, or if, she got there. And Hatter knew it.

Oh, how she had begged the White Queen to let her go and look for him! "You must stay here, Alice. . . " She repeated the Queen's words in a low tone. "You are too valuable, Alice. . ." Did she see the Hatter as worthless, then? He was a better fighter than her. He was stronger than her. He was braver than her. He had a better heart, too. And now he was gone. Possibly being questioned. Tortured. Beaten. Or worse.

"Dead," she whispered.

Alice fell back on the bed, now staring at the ceiling. Her room was completely black from the night. "Hatter," she said. "Please, _please_ be alright."

. . . . .

xX-HATTER'S POV-Xx

Hatter's lungs were going to burst at any moment and the pain was getting harder and harder for him to ignore. He was panting hard and his sweat was so thick that you could possibly call it another layer of skin.

"Only. . . so much more land. . . to go," he rasped.

He could finally see the Red Castle in the distance and grinned. At least there was one good thing about that slurvish pile of shukrn, _Sir Lawrence_. He had great ideas. Except his first one! That was a horrible idea, sending Alice out as a spy! That idea claimed the Horrible Idea title, undoubtedly.

So close to the castle now, Hatter began having flashbacks. Flashbacks of his family and what they had nobly tried to do. Flashbacks of himself, and what he had to go through to protect Underland. To protect Alice. Flashbacks of Alice and the Red Castle. His eyes glowed red.

They would not harm her.

He ran faster to the castle as his rage broiled inside.

. . . . .

xX-HAMISH'S POV-Xx

"We've been sitting here for _hours _and Alice hasn't arrived. Can't we go back now?" Hamish's feet were aching and he was growing terribly bored of standing there, watching the horizon like his life depended on it. He gulped. He hoped his life didn't depend on it.

"Stop whining," Stayne said. "You sound like an insolent child." His eyes scanned the desert surrounding them for the hundredth time before looking at him. "We will leave soon. It's already pitch black out here."

"Yes, I've noticed," Hamish grumbled. Despite his behavior, Hamish was overcome with relief. Iracabeth had been furious when he'd told her about the critical information he had let slip. At first, he thought she was preparing to strike him, which Hamish couldn't help to find both frightening and amusing. Yes, Iracabeth could be very intimidating, but she was still a mere woman.

But in the end, Hamish was able to persuade Iracabeth to stay on spot with giving Alice a chance. Hamish couldn't be able to lay thoughts of her possible innocence aside. And where did that positive thinking that leave him?

Standing in the dark with Stayne at a crumbled-in-on castle.

The Knave sighed. "Alright, let's go. But don't expect much other than anger from our empty-handed arrival," he sneered and Hamish grimaced. Precious time had been lost, standing here, waiting for no one.

"Wait!" Stayne hissed. Hamish's eyes widened as Stayne stared intently at the path leading to the castle one last time. Something was actually happening! Alice had finally come!

He knew she would, of course. In the end, Alice always came to her senses. But really, why couldn't she have come a bit earlier, when he wasn't as hungry? Well, at least she had come at all-

"That's not Alice," Stayne said in a low tone, looking quizzically at the path.

Hamish stared at him. "What do you _mean_, that's not Alice?" Hamish looked down the pathway for himself now and realized Stayne was right. That was _not _Alice. It was clearly a man, and he was sprinting for them at a very high speed.

Stayne chuckled. "Does thatlook like your well-curved, blonde-haired maiden?"

Hamish swallowed and shook his head. "No, it certainly does not."

"Hide," Stayne told him.

"What?"

"Get behind that column over there by the rocks. Now!" he hissed. Hamish quickly did what he was told, scurrying behind the large rocks to get around the old pillar. Looking from behind it, he could only just see Stayne. He heard quick footsteps get louder and louder until they finally stopped. The runner was standing not too far from Stayne, he could tell. He heard rasping breaths and panting. Yet the man sounded very angry to him.

"Well, well. If it isn't the White Queen's Royal Hatter!" Stayne exclaimed.

Hatter? Why, that was Tarrant! He was that silly friend of Alice's! What was he doing here?

Answering his question, he heard Tarrant speak in a gruff tone. "Aye've come to kill yea, yea frumious Knave." Yes, definitely angry. "Don't yea play yer games with meh."

"Come to kill me, have you? That'd be quite a feat." Hamish saw Stayne unsheathe his sword and heard the same sound come from Tarrant. "This game actually turns out to be a very fun one, Hatter. So. Come play with me." He growled.

Hamish finally saw Tarrant come into view and was barely able to stifle his gasp. The man was a monster! His eyes blazed a vicious red and his wild hair was the darkest shade of orange he ever did see. He was breathing in raspy breaths, attempting to control his spasms of rueful power. Hamish saw him toss a hat on the ground.

He clashed his sword with Stayne and the two nearly smacked heads, which was certainly saying something, considering the height difference. The two yelled at each other, putting all their strength onto their blades. They finally broke apart, gasping for breath. Stayne tried to stab Tarrant in the ribs, but the man caught it with his sword and twisted it out of Stayne's hand with a menacing grin. Hamish scowled.

Tarrant jabbed at his opponent's ankle and Stayne fell to the ground, grunting. Tarrant made to finish him off, but Stayne managed to kick him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and land on his rear. Stayne quickly grabbed his sword from behind him and got back on his feet.

Tarrant ran for him, screaming his life's worth out. Before Stayne could react properly and slice the monster's head off, Tarrant got a hold of him from behind. "No!" Stayne cried and struggled to get free. Tarrant's back was to Hamish and his arm was tightly slung around Stayne's neck. He could hear Stayne's strangled breaths; he could hear him gasping for air.

He had to do something! The life was being choked out of his partner and Hamish had to do something! He quickly picked up a large (and extremely heavy) rock from his side and limped over to the two men with it in his hands. He could hear Stayne's breaths become shallower and weaker with each gasp.

"Rahh!" Hamish lifted the rock up and slammed it down hard on top of Tarrant's head. The man let go of Stayne and immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. Stayne fell as well, clutching at his bruised throat. He gasped for air, glaring at Hamish.

"Couldn't. . . have done that. . . any sooner?" he managed.

Hamish's brow furrowed. "A very nice 'thank you' would work, too, you know."

Stayne got to his feet, sneering at Hamish. "Thanks," he said.

Only when the lethal rock rolled near his feet did Hamish notice that it was not just a rock; it was a sculpture of the Red Queen's abnormally large head.

The two men looked at the unconscious chap on the ground. Tarrant's eyes were closed and he began to look more so peaceful than gruesome. His features softened and his hair lightened. He no longer looked like a monster, but Hamish doubted he'd be acting so saintly when he woke up. "What do we do with him?" he asked Stayne.

Stayne looked around before finding something he liked. "Ah," he said. He walked over to a nearby wall, avoiding his and Tarrant's blood, and tore a thick vine away from it. He kneeled in front of Tarrant and tied him up, none being too gentle. "That should do it."

Hamish nodded. "And when we get back to the tunnels?"

Stayne shrugged. "We'll hand him over to the Queen. She'll do whatever she likes with him. Or, hopefully, _to _him." He grinned like a certain cat he knew. Hamish grmiaced.

"We better get going then, don't you think?"

Stayne lifted Tarrant's body up and threw him back over one shoulder. He dangled like a little worm, hanging here. "Let's get a move on, then. We have a battle tomorrow."

. . . . .

** Insanity: I'm extremely nervous.**

** Rachel: Why?**

** Insanity: Do you **_**see **_**what we just did to Hatter? The readers are going to KILL us! D:**

** Rachel: Oh no... oh no oh no oh no oh no... NOoooOOOoooOOOooo!**

** ~Please don't kill me, or I can't write any more?~**


	19. Reassurance

**Thank you for your splendid Reviews! I'm trying really hard to finish this story quickly, but I don't want to rush it so much that the rest of the chapters suck. Plus, I want to redo the first few chapters. When I look them now. . . I just have no idea what I was thinking at the time. :P on with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I own NADA of Alice In Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Streets of Gold" - 3OH!3**

. . . . .

"You must do better than that, Miss Alice!"

Alice ducked and grunted, barely missing Sir Lawrence's blade. He was an excellent trainer and she had learned a great lot in the few lessons she had gone through, but he just never knew when to stop.

She quickly kicked her legs up to avoid his jab at her ankle. He grinned at her. "Better."

Sir Lawrence had been pressing hard on her for at least two hours now. Alice was sweating enough to create a new lake and stunk bad enough to scare the Bandersnatch away. But he wouldn't listen to her pleads.

"Dead is dead, Alice," he'd say. "There are no time-outs in war."

"Just ten minutes, please?" she tried again.

"Not much longer, I swear." He smiled at her and ran his hand through his cropped pink hair. "We don't need you to run off and get yourself hurt, now do we?"

Alice stifled a sigh. "I suppose not," she mumbled.

He gave her an obnoxiously positive grin. "Great," he said. He leaned in close to her, setting her arms in a crossed position over her face. "Your defensive stance isn't too great, Miss Alice. If your opponent is going for a direct and fatal blow, they will almost positively go for your neck," he raised her arms, "or your heart," he placed her arms slightly lower, in front of her chest. "In a one-on-one battle where you know for _a fact _that you are the lesser warrior, it's best to stay in the defensive positions. The best you could hope for in that situation would be to wear your enemy out so that _you _can be the one who delivers the fatal blow in the end." He dropped his hands. "Got it?"

Alice's brow furrowed. "But, Sir Lawrence, I don't want to be killing anyone."

The man threw his head back and laughed, although Alice seemed to have missed the joke. He looked at her, grabbing his sides. "Oh, come now, Miss Alice! This is a war! And you are our Champion! What did you think you'd be doing? Having tea on the sidelines with your wacky friends, as you so call them?" He wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

Alice narrowed his eyes at him. How dare he mention her 'tea friends' while Hatter was surely in the Red Queen's dungeons? "I was _planning _on fighting, yes, but not to kill. Only to maim so awfully that my opponent is unable to fight. I suppose I'm the only one here with a clear conscience, then?"

Sir Lawrence shook his head. "If you're implying that I have guilt about killing enemies of mine, then you are wrong. I carry no guilt. I am a the White Queen's First Guard. I am no Royal Hatter," he gave her a crooked grin with a glint in his eyes.

Alice gaped at him. "Lawrence! Do you even realize where Hatter is _because _of the bravery he showed? Or what he's going through?" Didn't he realize that his words were cutting her even more deeply than when she found Hatter's room still empty that morning? Didn't he realize what he was saying?

"That man was acting foolish and he got what he deserved. He is obviously not a true warrior. He is mindless, irrational, commonly dense, impulsive-Oi!" Alice had tried to smack Sir Lawrence with the back of her sword, but he was able to block it-but just barely. "What was that for?"

"For claiming my best and dearest friend to be the complete opposite of what he truly is," Alice said with hard eyes. She continued to combat with Sir Lawrence using quick and smooth strikes. Sir Lawrence's brow furrowed. "Hatter is never foolish-he has his own sense of logic. He is the bravest, most courageous, and noblest person I know. He clearly has a mind, and it is full of the most supreme of riddles and tea recipes. He is never irrational-there is a single reason for every little thing he does, whether it be great or small. I can't even fathom how you could call the Hatter common. He is the most unique man I ever have and probably ever will meet. Impulsive? Yes, but that only means he follows his heart and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Alice stabbed forward with her sword, throwing her other hand back, placing it right below Sir Lawrence's chin. He gulped. "You, Sir Lawrence, First Guard to the White Queen, follow your hunter's instincts. You are competitive, rude, and quite frankly, a snob." She removed her sword and Sir Lawrence visibly relaxed. "You would be honored to borrow even a shred of Hatter's character."

Sir Lawrence narrowed his sharp eyes at her. "Alice, you fail to understand. I fight _for _Underland. I fight _for _Underland's people. I fight _for _Underland's Queen. I fight for _you_." He tried to caress her cheek, but Alice reflexively jerked her head away. His eyes softened.

"Alice, please try to be open-minded. Just for this moment." He looked her in the eyes, completely unwavering. "You must know that I strongly fancy you by this point. Am I correct?" Alice had certainly guessed at this before, but had been wise to keep her mouth shut. Even now, she did not say anything. He continued. "I would very much like to court you, Alice. You and I. . . We would be _good _for each other. The Champion of Underland with the Kingdom's Fiercest Warrior." He grinned and Alice inwardly smirked at the shallowness of this man. "We would be a much better pair than you and your. . . _colorful_ Hatter ever could be." He made the mistake of suddenly grabbing Alice's hand and waist, pulling her closer to him. "You and I would be so right, Alice," he breathed.

Alice quickly pushed the beast off her. "Stay away from me," she snarled. How had she not seen him for what he truly was at the beginning? A monster, just like the men from Above. "And if you utter one more ugly word about Tarrant Hightopp, _you_ will be fighting me later on today at the battlefield. Besides," she scowled and sheathed her sword. " I believe my training is finally thorough enough for it to have finished." With one last glare, Alice went to stride out of the room with a wide-eyed Sir Lawrence behind her.

However, she couldn't do that.

Alice sighed and stopped at the training room's doorway with her back to Sir Lawrence. She didn't want to leave things with her supposed friend as awful as that right before going to battle. Forcing her anger down to as low as it would allow, Alice spoke.

"I am sorry. . . I do not wish to yell at you. Try not to take it too personally, I had formed a bit of a. . . grudge. . . against men when I was Above. It's sort of a long story," she said. Alice allowed a moment's silence to see if he'd say anything; he didn't. Alice wasn'ttoo eager to turn around and see his expression, so she continued to speak. "I simply believe that you and I actually wouldn't be well together. I'm sorry. I hope we can continue and go back to the way we were before. I'll see you later, Sir Lawrence." With that said, Alice finally left the room.

She was walking down the hallway, heading straight for her rooms. If anybody had smelled her at that moment, they'd probably pass out right on sight. Alice hurried her steps.

"Alice!"

She stopped walking and looked around for her caller.

"Down 'ere," a higher-pitched voice said.

Alice looked down and smiled at Mallymkun and McTwisp. McTwisp was in his white uniform and Mallymkun was already in her newly-made armor. (Alice assumed that the Hatter had made it for her before he had ran off-the thought came with sadness.) She tried to sound chipper for her two friends.

She knelt down on one knee so she could see the pair better. "Hello, there. Haven't seen you two in a while! Where's the March Hare and Chessur?"

"Thackery is in the kitchen preparing the last meals for the troops." When he realized how his words could've been taken, he starting hyperventilating. "No, no, no. I don't mean the troops' last meals _ever!_ I simply meant-oh dear, oh dear. They're just having soup, you know-"

"Nivens!" Mallymkun slapped him on the back. "We know what you meant!" When McTwisp's breathing started to return to normal she could've sworn she heard the dormouse mumble, "Gallymoggers," under her breath. Alice didn't know the meaning of the Outlandish term, but she could tell it wasn't too polite.

"And Chessur?" Alice asked again.

Mallymkun looked up at Alice. "Oh, 'e's around here somewhere. Probably just out and about, mixing up mischief. You know 'im," she told her.

Alice nodded. Yes, she did know. "So what are you two up to?"

McTwisp's breathing was fine enough now that he could speak again without fear of fainting of lack of energy and focus. "Actually, we were looking for you, Alice. It's almost time to leave for battle, and although it's not a fine party we're going to," he wrinkled his pink nose. "I still suggest that you hurry and bathe." Mallymkun sniggered.

Alice blushed. "Oh, yes, of course. I just came from training with one of the White Queen's Guards, so I probably do smell rather. . . " She creased her brow, trying to find the right word.

"Rancor?" Mallymkun offered. "Smelly? Foul? Putrid? Shukm-like? Like a Bandersnatch after it's-"

"Mally!" McTwisp scoffed.

"Just giving 'er options." Mallymkun grinned.

McTwisp shook his head, but Alice smiled and laughed, much to Mallymkun's pleasure. "Alright, so I better hurry and wash." She stood up and almost walked off before clearing her throat. "McTwisp? You haven't heard word from Hatter. . . have you?" Alice already knew the answer. She dreadfully hoped he had, but if he had, why wouldn't he have told her?

Mallymkun's ears fell back and McTwisp shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Alice. I'd tell if immediately if I had."

"Thank you anyway, I suppose." She tried for a smile, told them goodbye, and continued on for her rooms. She had just closed the door to her rooms when another visitor appeared. Literally.

Alice turned around to see Chessur materialize before her. He was grinning and his eyes were bright. Glad somebody's in good spirits. "Hello, Chessur." She couldn't manage to sound as happy as she had tried to. Chessur noticed.

"Why the sad face, Alice?" He grimaced and sniffed the air. "Better question. Why the smell of decay, Alice?"

She couldn't help but to chuckle. She walked past the cat and scratched him behind his ear, causing his eyes to close and his head to turn round. "People can really stop telling me how foul my odor is. I get it. I stink." Alice sat down in the chair near her vanity. She closed her eyes and sighed. "And I will answer your question with one of my own. Do you know where Hatter is?" _Of course he doesn't, Alice, how would he know? You need to stop depressing everyone by asking-_

"Yes," he replied.

Alice's eyes shot open and she sat straight up, face-to-face with Chessur. "Really? Where? How is he? Can you bring him back? How exactly-Ohm." Chessur had placed his paw over Alice's mouth.

"One matter at a time, dear." He removed his paw and swirled around the room. "Finding him was easy enough. I simply went back to where that Hamish brute was settled before. I had to follow them down there. I was completely unnoticed, of course." His grin increased in size. "I just have that much muchness, Alice. Aren't you a great deal happier now?"

"Yes, I'm incredibly relieved; you have no idea!" She wanted to squeeze the wonderful cat! "But please, go on," she assured.

"The Red Queen and her army have practically been living in tunnels all this time, so I had to make sure I did not lose them or might've gotten lost." His grin lessened. "They placed our dear Tarrant in a caged-burrow. Although, his living conditions are a lot better than many others. He actually has his own area. Everyone else is sleeping in the strips of dirt, along the tunnels."

Alice's smile slowly fell from her face. Her Hatter. . . was caged in. . . the dirt. Alone. Probably injured. Starving. Too hot or too cold, depending on his location. "Are they feeding him? Are they giving him water?"

Chessur nodded, his eyes in a faraway place. "Yes, he gets the same amount as everyone else. . . Which I may say, surprises me. We _are _discussing the Bloody Big Head, are we not?"

Alice ignored his question. "Is he hurt? Did you speak with him?"

He turned his body, most likely out of boredom, before answering her. Every second of silence made her more and more impatient. She needed to know more about Hatter's conditions! "Chessur?" She forced herself to sound calm.

"Hmm? Oh yes," he drawled. "Well. . . Is that new body armor? I must say, it is mighty shiny. I do enjoy shiny things. And exquisite things. That body armor is. . .very. . . shiny." Alice's hardened stare caused Chessur's ramblings to die down. He sighed and closed his eyes. "He is injured badly and in pain."

Alice gasped, horrified.

"A few broken ribs, a slight concussion, and multiple cuts and bruises, to be exact."

Alice's jaw dropped to the floor and she had trouble with blinking back tears. Hatter was hurt, so, _so, _badly. It was because of that stupid Sir Lawrence! If he hadn't implanted the idea of attacking the Red Guards at the castle into Hatter's mind, then he would be here, in Marmoreal, safe, with Alice.

What hurt the most was the mere fact that Alice couldn't do anything to help him.

Chess grimaced and winced at Alice's reaction and quickly tried to cool things over. "It'll be alright, Alice, I can assure you of that, truly."

Alice's head snapped up as she glared at Chessur. "How, Chessur? How could this possibly turn out alright?"

Chessur vanished and reappeared over Alice's left, putting a paw on her shoulder. He _frowned._ "I'm a cat. I may be a mad, insane, constantly-grinning, and evaporating cat, but I am still a cat. And I still have my animalistic instincts. My animalistic instincts are telling me that everything will turn out alright." He grinned.

Alice sniffled. "How often are your animalistic instincts correct?"

Chessur's grin widened. "Haven't missed a beat yet, love." He disappeared only to emerge right in front of Alice. "And besides," he said, puffing out his fluffy chest. "We are on the White side. And everyone knows that you have the Lucky Whites' Advantage in chess."

Alice laughed softly and wiped her face for any stray tears that might have escaped. "Thank you, Chessur. You're a great and loyal friend. You know that?"

Chessur's eyes softened and his grin lost a bit of its width. Alice knew what he had done many years ago, how he had abandoned his friends when it mattered most, when he cowardly left a fearsome battle. But he had certainly made it up for it.

Alice smiled at him and the cat grinned back. "Now," he said before vanishing once more and appearing on her side. He mockingly sniffed Alice and waved his paw in front of his face, grimacing. "_Somebody _needs to hit the showers."

Alice laughed and stood up. "I'll see you soon, Chessur."

"Fairfarren for now, Alice." Very slowly, the Cheshire Cat faded away, until all that was left was his grin. After a bit of time, even that had gone, too.

. . . . .

** Insanity: I always tear up at these heart-warming moments.**

** Rachel: Oh, so you're not only the insane and** **criticizing part of me, you're also the sappy and sensitive part?**

** Insanity: . . . I don't' know.**

** Rachel: But if that **_**is **_**true. . . Then what am I? O.o**

** Insanity: Ha! You're the b****! :D**

** Rachel: O.O**


	20. Our Battle's Prologue

**I'm VERY sorry about the longer wait for an update. I just bought the next book of my favorite book series and I kinda got, uh, well. . . I had to read it. And finish it. :) Not to mention that finals are next week. :/ I'm sorry, and because I made you wait, I will shut up now.**

** Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own anything of AiW. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational song: "New Divide" - Linkin Park**

. . . . .

Alice stood in the front of the White Army, waiting for the ultimate action to begin.

They had already arrived at the edge of Tulgey Wood and at the scene of the Checkerboard Battlefield and still there was no sign of the late Red Army. What were they to call them, anyhow? The Red Queen's former Guards were now loyal to the White Queen, so what was the title of the Red Queen's army?

Alice looked around, still seeing no red. Bandy shifted his position from underneath her, growing restless. Alice sat upon him dressed in her armor with the Vorpal Sword attached to her side. To her right stood a brilliant and majestic white horse whom had the privilege of bearing the White Queen atop him. She rested on him gracefully, yet even Alice could still see that she, too, was becoming more and more worried.

The army that stood behind Alice was enormous, to say at the least. It was the entire White Army and almost all of the former Red Army combined, with a few of Alice's special friends here and there.

Mallymkun once again would be riding with Bayard; it was simplest for her and they made a great team. The March Hare twitched every other five seconds with worry and the Cheshire Cat's constant disappearing and reappearing wasn't helping him much. McTwisp was waiting at the end of the front line for the arrival of the other army. He would, once again, be announcing titles and such. The Tweedles stood side by side next to the White Queen's steed, gripping their wooden swords tightly.

Everyone was there except the one Alice needed most.

No one had heard from Hatter and his absence worried Alice more than the battle she was about to take great part of. At least she knew that he was being fed and was kept far from the Red Queen and her personal wrath. Chessur had been exceedingly gentle and kind to Alice about the whole situation, and for that she was grateful.

A man coughed from behind her, clearing his dry throat. They were all on edge. Alice's creeping thoughts never left her.

What had the Hatter gone through so far with the Red Queen? What was he going through right now? Alice didn't know if she was to be hopeful or pessimistic on the idea of the Red Queen brining Hatter with her to the Checkerboard Battlefield. Alice didn't know what to think.

All of a sudden, Alice heard McTwisp's horn blow and his voice call out. "Red Army in sight!"

Everyone craned their necks to finally get a view of their opponents as they marched up their last hill. Alice studied their front line as they strode nearer and nearer.

Very different from the carrier-like contraption the Red Queen was held in last time, the woman was actually walking with her army. She had on a very plain and weathered dress. Her chin was held high and her fists were clenched at her sides. A look of calm was plastered onto her face. Beside her stood the grotesque Knave, Stayne, dressed in all black armor and a red cape. His glinting sword was already unsheathed and his eyes looked hungry, so ready for the bloodshed to begin.

On the other side of the Red Queen stalked the baffled and confused Hamish, adorned in gray and black armor with a red heart above his own.

Alice couldn't help but to cringe at the pang of remorse she felt for him. Why hadn't he heard her- truly _understood_ her when she had attempted to explain the truth of the situation to him? All Alice wanted right now was for Hamish to suddenly realize what he was doing and to run over to their side and apologize for his wrong-doings. Of course, he doesn't know who he really is standing next to!

Hamish met her gaze and his brow furrowed, probably thinking the same thing she was. They both believed that the other was acting wrongly. But Alice knew better.

Alice shook her head before her eyes went back to scanning the army's front line. She heard several gasps around her as they processed the same thing Alice was looking at. There were horrible creatures there, acting as the Red Queen's troops. Huge ones, gross ones, spiky ones, loud ones, slobbering ones, colorful ones. . .

It was as if every child's personal Boogie Man had come to life and was about to attack Alice and her friends.

One thing Alice did notice about the Red Army was that although the troops seemed brutal, strong, and skillful, they didn't seem to be the brightest of creatures. They bumped into each other quite a lot and gazed off into nothing as they came closer to their clash.

At the front, two troll-like men each held shackles in one of their fists. They were dressed only in loincloths, so Alice quickly averted her eyes to whoever was hanging their head low in between them. Indeed, she could tell it was a man. . .

As if feeling her gaze, the man looked up with yellow eyes and Alice gasped, fighting back hot tears.

Hatter's arms were positioned out, because of the shackles, and shaking from lack of energy. His clothes were dirty and his hair could never have been messier. The color underneath his eyes was a coal black and reflected how Alice must've felt at that time. Her heart sank. There were bruises on his cheekbones and was even an open wound on his chin. Doubtlessly as a joke, Hatter's top hat was pinned to the front of his shirt with one of his own hatpins. His eyes. . . They were a sallow, sickly yellow and only brightened when they met Alice's.

Alice inhaled a great lungful of air and tried to release some of the tension in her body. She'd be fighting for Hatter today, on this Checkerboard Battlefield. And she would win.

The gruesome Red Army's marching ceased at the other end of the field. McTwisp quickly scurried to the center of the battlefield with his horn being dragged behind him. All was silent and Hatter and Alice's eyes never left the other's.

McTwisp cleared his throat and blew the horn once, twice. "On this, the Mutando Day*," He started. Alice's brow furrowed at the unfamiliar name. McTwisp continued," the Queens, Red and White once again, shall do battle once more. A battle of the armies shall ensue-"

"Ahem!"

McTwisp fiddled with his horn and looked at the Red Queen, for that was where the interruption had come from. "Y-yes?"

The Red Queen took a step forward. "I have a changing proposition and I would very much like to make it known." McTwisp frowned at her and looked back at the White Queen, who nodded. The rabbit then nodded at the Red Queen. She smiled smugly and continued. "I would, again, like to have act upon a Champion's Battle. _Only _the Champions," she pressed. "I know this is not set and foreseen, but quite frankly, I do not give a care.

"Now," she went on. "I do have something in turn for you, in your favor, of course. If your Champion is to go against mine, then I shall return your precious Hatter to you. If you decline, his head rolls." She shrugged. "It is yours to decide."

Alice didn't bother to attempt to stifle her gasp and turned to the White Queen, pleading with her eyes that she let her fight alone and with the other Champion. Mirana's gaze met hers and her eyes softened as she looked down at her Champion. She leaned down so that only Alice could hear her whisper. "Alice, I'm not so sure. . . We do not know who her Champion is this time round. . ."

"Please, Your Majesty," Alice begged, yet still tried to maintain her composure for the sake of those around her. "Please, come to terms with me on this. You must!"

"The Vorpal Blade will not do your bidding for you this time-"

"I have been taking lessons and I'm fine enough to take on any troll! What about your vow, Your Highness? You're inability to harm any living creature?" Why did she even have to _think _about persuading her?

The White Queen bit her supple lip. "But, Alice, we're talking about all of Underland- And I would not be directly harming any such-"

"Please, Mirana!" Alice pleaded. "He's our _friend_. Surely that means more than anything." Her Queen didn't say anything; she just looked at her, expressionless. "He's our friend," Alice repeated.

The White Queen closed her eyes tightly for a moment before turning to look at Hatter. He shook his head fiercely at the both of them, trying to urge them to fight as planned. Alice hoped the White Queen would choose to listen to only Alice's opinion.

After a lifetime's silence, the White Queen cleared her throat and spoke loud enough for all to hear. "We accept your proposition, Iracabeth of Crims. Send Tarrant Hightopp forward and my Champion will meet yours halfway. Then, our battle may begin."

Alice let out a mouthful of air and looked up at the White Queen while dismounting her Bandersnatch. "Thank you," she whispered. The Queen nodded.

"Please don't let me down, Alice."

Alice set her shoulders straight and walked forward with long strides. Hamish was the one guiding Hatter back to the Whites' side. She was glad to see that he was being fairly gentle with Hatter. But then again, that made her wonder how injured he really was.

When the three met in the center, Alice quickly grasped Hatter's hand, ignoring Hamish for the moment.

Hatter softly squeezed her hand. "Dannae do this," he lisped.

She smiled weakly. "Too late."

Hatter closed his eyes, dropped his hand, and went to walk past her. Seeming to catch a last minute thought, he stopped at her side and breathed into her ear, "Bae careful, love. Dae at least that fer mae." With that being said, he walked back, slowly, to their friends.

Alice sighed and looked at Hamish, who wasn't moving from his spot. His head was down and his eyes shut were shut. He had a frustrated look on his face. "What're you doing, Hamish?"

His eyes opened and his head shot back up. "Oh, um. . . " His brow furrowed and his scratched at the nape of his armor. "Err, well, I kind of have to be here, Alice. I'm sorry."

"No, I meant right here. In the center of the battlefield. I have to do combat with the Red Queen's Champion." _Would he go away already? _Then again, Hamish never really got the hint to leave whenever he wasn't wanted somewhere. . .

Hamish swallowed. "I don't think you understand, Alice." He must've read the confusion on her face. He sighed. "I'm so, _so _sorry, Alice. . . I didn't want to, I can assure you. . . "

Alice's confusion only grew as Hamish slowly unsheathed his sword. His remorseful eyes met hers as he raised his black blade to the sky. Alice gasped. "Surprise?" he asked.

McTwisp's voice caused them both to jump. "Champion Alice for the White Queen and Champion Hamish for the Red Queen, both dueling on their Royals' behalf. Begin!"

**. . . . .**

** * Mutando day/ ****Mutando****- Latin for 'alternating' or 'by changing'.**

**. . . . .**

** Rachel: OH THE DRAMATIC CLIFF HANGER! **

** Insanity: How do you **_**know **_**if it's a dramatic cliff hanger? You are not the reader. You (and I) are the writer(s). So, we do not know how to respond to this piece of literature after we have read it (multiple times, perhaps?). So, who are **_**you **_**to say what the readers shall think? I, personally, think **_**that **_**is rude. You are not physic. If anyone around here is physic (and is not me) then it is undoubtedly the March Hare.**

** Rachel: . . . I agree.**

** Insanity: With what?**

** Rachel: Nothing.**

** Insanity: Exactly so!**


	21. Our Battle

**Thank you for your kind Reviews! Seriously, I could NOT wait to post that last chapter (and this one) because I did a little research before I started writing and I couldn't find one story with this sort of plot. :) WHAT FUN! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alice In Wonderland . Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Make This Go On Forever" - Snow Patrol**

. . . . .

_Alice sighed and looked at Hamish, who wasn't moving from his spot. His head was down and his eyes were shut. He had a frustrated look on his face. "What're you doing, Hamish?"_

_ His eyes opened and his head shot back up. "Oh, um. . . " His brow furrowed and his scratched at the nape of his armor. "Err, well, I kind of have to be here, Alice. I'm sorry."_

_ "No, I meant right here. In the center of the battlefield. I have to do combat with the Red Queen's Champion." __Would he go away already? __Then again, Hamish never really got the hint to leave whenever he wasn't wanted somewhere. . ._

_ Hamish swallowed. "I don't think you understand, Alice." He must've read the confusion on her face. He sighed. "I'm so, __so __sorry, Alice. . . I didn't want to, I can assure you. . . "_

_ Alice's confusion only grew as Hamish slowly unsheathed his sword. His remorseful eyes met hers as he raised his black blade to the sky. Alice gasped. "Surprise?" he asked._

_ McTwisp's voice caused them both to jump. "Champion Alice for the White Queen and Champion Hamish for the Red Queen, both dueling on their Royals' behalf. Begin!"_

. . . . .

Alice and Hamish didn't move an inch.

No matter how brave and noble they both expressed themselves to be, they couldn't kill- Couldn't even _attempt _to kill a friend. (Or so Alice assumed.) Especially when that particular friend is someone you've known for practically all of your life.

Alice stared at Hamish with a sad frown on her face, her expression reflected on his own. His eyes were dark and sorrowful. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was filthy. His armor and blade were as black as the surrounding night. Hamish had never looked so miserable in all of his life. Alice remembered the first time she had seen met him.

She was only ten, just then starting to realize that the world was not just a playground. Not just a place to adventure. Her mother and tutor had begun to teach her etiquette, trying to make her into a lady. Needless to say, that was a hard job.

She was sitting cross-legged on her porch's floor, reading a book on the amphibians in India. Class work. She was twirling a blonde curl round and round her finger, dreadfully bored, when she heard a boy clear his throat. Little Alice looked up to see a snot-nosed boy with shiny red hair, grinning at her. "Hello," he said.

Alice blinked at him. "Hello."

The strange boy nodded, and when there was no further conversation, his eyes widened. "Oh! Err, my name's Hamish."

Alice closed her book and set it aside, placing her hands in her lap. She tried to remember the etiquette chapter on acquainting new people. "Hello, Hamish, pleased to meet you." She stood up, smoothed down her blue dress, and stuck her hand out. "My name is Alice."

Hamish grinned and took her hand, shaking it. He looked behind him for a moment, searching for something. He turned back to Alice with a mischievous look on his face. "Want to know a secret?"

Alice's eyes brightened. "Sure!"

Hamish leaned in. "My mother sent me over here to _make_ _small talk_!" His eyes widened.

Alice gasped and sat down, pulling Hamish down with her. They sat on the porch for hours, talking, giggling, trying to figure out just how you can make a talk seem smaller. In the end, they still had no answer. But they did have one more friend.

And now here Alice stood, staring intently into that old friend's eyes with too many uncomfortable memories between them. She couldn't kill him. She couldn't even fight him.

"Hamish, I can't fight you," she admitted.

"Well, I don't want to fight you either. I wouldn't have to if you hadn't turned into the monster that destroyed Iracabeth's land. Yet you did. So. . . " He sighed. "I have to fight you, Alice. You're the one who started all this. Now I have to come in and end it!" Hamish raised his coal black sword and Alice gasped, blocking the swing with her own blade. She gaped at him over the shining metals, silver and black, with wide eyes. His eyes were smoldering. He screamed and withdrew, causing Alice to stumble.

Hamish went to jab at her side, but Alice jumped out of the way without a millisecond to spare. "Stop this, Hamish!" He wouldn't hear her. He tried to get a slash at her abdomen, but Alice spun out of his reach. _How in Underland did he get so good at sword fighting? Who has trained him? Stayne?_

Hamish grunted something to himself and shook his head. Alice saw an opportunity to disarm him and charge. Too soon, Hamish realized what she was planning to do and flicked his wrist, butting Alice on the hip with the back of his sword. Alice yelped and jumped back. That had been too close.

With a heavy heart, Alice finally admitted to herself that Hamish would not quit. Never before had he known so much power. And besides, he actually believed he was doing the right thing! If only he knew the truth. . .

Alice eyes widened with a plan. She wasn't doing too well with fighting Hamish. So why not attempt to make small talk?

"Hamish, you wouldn't be doing this if you knew the truth," she tried, but Hamish only glared at her and tried to knock her arm off. She jumped and decided to give it another go. "You're not seeing clearly. Just put the sword down for a moment and let us talk!" She failed to disarm him again.

"I can promise you that what I'm doing is for all the goodness in Wonderland!" Alice yelled, ducking under Hamish's blade. "I'm not quite sure if you like this land or not, or if you've even accepted the fact that it's truly real! But, come on, Hamish. Do you really seek to destroy a whole world? Real or imaginary?" Hamish's brow furrowed, but he just shook his head and tried to stab at Alice's stomach again.

"Please, let me explain what's actually happened here!" Hamish spun and continued to fight her. They were both breathing heavily and sleeked with sweat. No response came from Hamish. She didn't exactly know if that was good or bad, but it gave her the time to swallow down all her worries and speak.

"A long while ago, right before I left for China," she started. (She wouldn't mention the fact that they day she found Wonderland again had been the day she declined his proposal.) "I fell into this wondrous world called Underland." Even though she spoke, Hamish continued to combat with her. Dodging his cold sword Alice said, "I met many kind creatures, but most lived in fear because of the Bloody Big Head. The Red Queen. Her and what she had done to so many. She enslaved, imprisoned, and killed so many that were a part of families. " Hamish narrowed his eyes, but didn't interrupt her. "It was my job to finish her. I acted as the White Queen's Champion. The White Queen, who filled all creatures' hearts with warmth and the feeling of safety."

Hamish gave Alice a hard look before going to back to trying to kill her. She jumped and backed up from him a bit, pointing at the ground beneath her feet. "Right here, Hamish. Right here was where I fought and defeated the Red Queen's _last _Champion. The malicious Jabberwocky." Hamish's brow furrowed, but Alice continued. "If you continue to fight me now, you are no different from the Red Queen's Jabberwocky. You are simply the puppet that the Bloody Big Head uses to do her wicked biddings. But not if you lay down your sword and welcome the truth."

Hamish stared at her, hard, but didn't say anything. Alice was getting tired of his unbidden silence. "Why won't you listen to me?" She yelled at him.

"Because _you_ never listened to _me_!" Hamish yelled and let the sword fall to his side, eyes shooting black daggers. "All these years, Alice took charge! Alice knew everything! Alice was the dear one! Alice was in the spotlight! Alice was the name to know! Alice was simply superior, wasn't she?" He mocked. "While little, red-haired Hamish stood in the shadows of opulence. Even _my mother_ wanted you! The only way that'd be possible was if we shared a last name!" He stormed at her with shaking fists and Alice winced. "And then, you go ahead and _humiliate _me further by refusing my proposal in front of all those people!" He hissed at her.

"Did you ever consider _my _feelings?" He asked her. "Did you once think that maybe, just maybe, Hamish had some feelings worth sharing?" He waited for an answer, but Alice didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought," he scoffed, catching his breath.

Hamish's face was so close to Alice's that she could see the rage and built-up sorrow within his eyes. She could feel his hot breath as he panted onto her before he finally closed his eyes and stumbled back. He wiped a shaking hand on his forehead. Hamish continued to stand there and catch his breath, trying to calm down.

"I. . . "

Alice bit her lip and stepped forward, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He stared at her from underneath his heavy brows with dark eyes. "Hamish, I-I. . ." Alice sighed. "Hamish, I never meant to hurt you in any way. I was simply. . . being real. I know you think that I embraced the spotlight, but I swear that's not truth. The only reason my name was known was because I was different. Many people would do anything just to get their name around. . . I would not. Any publicity I ever received was negative."

Hamish raised his head to look at her with confused eyes, but she continued. "You are a lucky man, Hamish. You are able to live in a world you are comfortable in. You live in a world where you feel as though you belong. I had to search long and hard before I found mine."

She smiled at him. "It's _how _you live your life that matters. How do you want to live your life, Hamish? How do you want to be known after you've gone?"

Hamish gazed at her with an expressionless mask. Abruptly, he closed his eyes and let out a lungful of air. "I want to be known as a good person who did good things."

Alice nodded and whispered to him, "Then make the right choice now. Hamish, I apologize for everything I've done wrong to you, and I know it's selfish of me to ask, but I need you to trust me. If there's only one time from here on out in your life, this has to be the time to trust me. Please."

Hamish thought long and hard before whispering to her, "Is everything you've told me the truth?"

"Yes," she said.

Hamish swallowed and opened his eyes. They were burning with a never-before-seen fire that caused chills to travel down Alice's back. Hamish nodded and stepped back once, lifting his sword up from behind his back with both hands. Alice closed her eyes and sighed mournfully.

She had lost the battle and lost her friend. She had failed at her task and now all of Wonderland would pay. Alice winced at a sudden breeze and waited for the final, and surely fatal, blow.

So she waited.

And she waited.

Wondering if Time had suddenly slowed things down, Alice opened her eyes just as a woman's high-pitched scream pierced the air. Alice gasped at the scene laid out before her.

Hamish was standing no more than ten feet away with two shaking, but empty, fists at his sides. His back was facing Alice. In front of him stood a gaping Knave with his frozen hand placed upon his sheath, useless. The Red Queen stood beside him, clutching at her chest with red hands. She grabbed spasmodically at the black sword that had been lodged into her heart, piercing it with a direct hit and letting loose all the hatred and wicked warmth that resided there. Mouth and eyes wide open, the Red Queen fell to her knees. She had just enough air to speak a few more words.

"Not. . . fair. . . "

The Bloody Big Head fell to the ground in a heap of red.

. . . . .

** Rachel: . . . I'm afraid that if I say anything, I'll sway the readers' emotions.**

** Insanity: Then there is only one logical explanation.**

** Rachel: And what is that?**

** Insanity: Shut up. Nothing is logical.**


	22. Our Battle's Epilogue

**Oh why thank you my wonderful, wonderful friends for sticking 'round to read another chapter 'o mine. And may I just apologize for my "evil cliffhanger"? ;) **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything of AiW. Lewis Carroll, Disney, &Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: "Requiem for A Dream" (It's battle music, probably should've been for the previous chapter. If you'd like a more accurate song for this chapter, try "Alice Reprise #2" by Danny Elfman. ORRRRRR "Alice" by Avril Lavigne. There. Three choices.)**

. . . . .

Everyone gaped back and forth between Hamish and the lifeless Red Queen, frozen in their spots.

It seemed a lifetime before Stayne pulled his sword out from its sheath and ran towards Hamish with a permanent scowl etched upon his face. "Kill the criminal!" Hamish stood in a defensive position, gripping his sword tightly. He didn't really have to, though, for Hatter had quickly flicked a silver rapier at the Knave.

"Argh!" Stayne stopped midstride and stared wide-eyed at the small blade that had pierced his flesh. "You're bluffing!" he cried at the Hatter, who was, at the moment, laughing his hat right off. He had stopped Stayne with the very same maneuver he had used once before, as everyone was aware. "You've got to bluffing!" Hatter clutched his sides as the Knave yanked the rapier out, wincing at the pain.

"Retreat!" Stayne yelled to his militia of trolls, chucking the rapier at the ground. "Go back! Quickly!" The army of grimace-deserving creatures turned on their heels and sped off, soon disappearing down the hill and into the night.

All of the White Army erupted into cheers and joyful cries at the Red Army's departure. And even more so, the wretched Red Queen's death. She could harm them no more! They were finally, completely free and she was no longer a possible threat to them. Alice, however, was glaring at the space where a certain Red Army once resided.

"Your Majesty!" Alice called. She turned around to spot her, still with the Vorpal Blade in hand. "Do we follow? They're escaping!"

The White Queen answered Alice, although she was staring at the corpse of her elder sister that lay before her. Her moonlit hands rested at her sides as she said, "No, Alice. I do believe. . . there has been enough bloodshed for this lone night."

Alice nodded solemnly, reminding herself that even though the two Queens had been sworn enemies of all of Wonderland, they had still been sisters. Alice tried to imagine what it would be like to lose Margaret forever at the expense of Death. She winced and turned her head from the chill-calling, red-stained corpse.

She promptly spotted Hamish standing a good ten yards away. He stared up at the moon with a inexplicable look on his face. He must've felt Alice looking at him because he turned her way and met her light eyes with his own relieved and calm ones. He shrugged and gave her a sad smile. Alice returned the gesture with a soft smile of her own.

Hamish nodded at her once more and clasped onto something that was pinned onto the front of his armor. Once it had fallen, Alice could see that it was a large, metallic brooch with the shape and color of a Red Heart. The clatter of its crash echoed throughout the battlefield as Hamish broke their deep gaze and strode forward to meet the White Queen. Several Guards put their swords up to defend her, but the Queen sent them away with a wave of her hand. They reluctantly pulled back as Hamish stood in front of the White Queen.

Alice felt the air change besides her and knew Chessur was there. Normally, she would've greeted him with a warm smile. But now she was too busy trying to figure out what Hamish could've been thinking as he kneeled down before the White Queen with his head down. She heard several of the Guards gasp.

"Your Majesty, White Queen. . . " she heard him say. "I would like to apologize for my ghastly and unworthy acts. I swear to you that if I had known the truth from the start, I would have acted differently. I only beg that you do not take for me for an entirely disloyal man. . . And that you do not have my head," he added quickly. He kept his head bowed.

The White Queen watched the man before her strangely for a while with glazed eyes, then slowly looked back up at her sister's inert body. A single tear fell down her pale cheek before she looked back down at Hamish. "Sir Hamish," she began. Alice saw Hamish's form stiffen. "I forgive you for your gruesome acts and openly tell you that as long as your reside peaceful in Underland, you are always welcome here."

She leaned down gracefully and placed a cold finger beneath Hamish's chin, raising it so that she could look him in the eyes. "You are a good man." She smiled despite her watery eyes.

Hamish's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed. "Err, thank you. . . Your Majesty."

Alice smiled and absent-mindedly gazed at the White Army. Each of the soldiers and White Loyalists had a smile on their face or a bubble of laughter escaping their lips. The atmosphere was bright despite the surrounding dark. A few lit torches and ran around, shouting out their cries of final freedom. She laughed when she saw the Tweedles playing a game of tag, weaving in and out of friendly circles of soldiers.

Mallymkun was throwing her little fist into the air besides the March Hare, who was currently _Callo_-ing and _Callay_-ing his warm, little heart out. McTwisp was sitting near Ullieam the Dodo bird, watching the others dance and shout. Bayard tromped about happily with his tongue hanging out, looking much like a younger dog. His wife and pups were trailing none too far behind him.

Alice was just wondering where a particular hatter was when she heard a man clear his throat from behind her.

She swiftly turned around and smiled softly at the colorful, whimsical, and wonderful man before her. Hatter was grinning at her from ear to ear and the smile caused Alice's heart to leap. All that time of missing him and wondering if he was safe caught up with her, and before she could even think to control her actions, Alice was hugging the hems out of the Hatter.

She entwined her hands together behind his neck and breathed in his musky scent. "I missed you," she whispered.

She heard and felt Hatter sigh. "I missed you, too." His voice was soft and he returned her embrace, but there was also something else. . .

Pain!

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Alice quickly retreated from their hug and hastily ran her hands down the front of his jacket. _As if that would do anything! _She wantedso badly to help him! Alice hadn't missed the quick ghost of a grimace that had crossed his face. She had forgotten how badly injured he was. Temporarily, of course. "We need to get you back to Marmoreal right away. To the infirmary."

Hatter shook his head, and only now did Alice realize that he was putting the majority of his weight on his right foot. "Alice, I'm fine. The wee little scratches can wait." He smiled at her, but Alice didn't return the friendly glance. She put her hands on her hips.

"Hatter, that is utter nonsense. You are hurt very badly- no, don't you look at me like that, I can see that you're in pain!"

"Everyone's having a joyful time rejoicing the Bloody Big Head's death. We can't just get up and leave for one person's sake, Alice."

"But-but, you're hurt badly!" she pouted.

"I believe I could be of some assistance," a voice purred. Alice jumped. She had forgotten that Chessur was right next to her. She blushed, although there really was no reason to be blushing.

The feline floated into view and grinned at Alice's discomfort. "Why, hello, Alice dear. In need something?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "Hatter needs medical attention."

The cat's grin grew as Hatter began to protest again. "Well then call me Doctor." He vanished and quickly reappeared at Hatter's side. "This might feel a bit. . . peculiar. Although I can easily mend your wounds with my exceptional evaporating skills of superiority, they _will_ make your blood run cold for a while."

Alice gasped and smiled. "Thank you, Chessur!"

He cocked his head and smiled, then vanished. It was an odd thing to watch. Chessur seemed to materialize into blue and purple specks of dust, carried by an inexistent wind. Chessur, in his dust-like form, traveled up the Hatter's sleeve.

Hatter's back arched and his face paled. His eyes widened and locked onto Alice's worried stare. She had to strain to hear Hatter mumble, "I feel very odd. . . " Through his discomfort and trembling, Hatter attempted to smile at Alice. "Odder than usual," he added. Alice smiled weakly at him, still concerned about his shaking form.

Suddenly, Hatter's arm shot forward and Alice had to quickly lean back in order to. . . not get smacked in the face. Hatter's leg stiffened and then abruptly relaxed. Hatter's brow furrowed before he closed his eyes and sighed peacefully. The blue and purple specks of Chessur's form was blown from his sleeve and swirled round and round until the cat's head had fully formed. He grinned. "Feeling better?"

Hatter smiled tightly at him, although it was obvious that it took some effort. "Thank you, Chess."

From the corner of eye, Alice saw Hamish speaking with someone. He would've looked afraid if his stance wasn't so stiff and orderly. Curious, Alice turned to see who he was speaking with. Alice's brow furrowed when she saw that it was Sir Lawrence decked out in silver armor.

Hamish and him seemed to be having an intense and concentrated discussion involving only the two of them. It looked like Sir Lawrence was lecturing him. Alice stifled the urge to snort at the man. It would be so typical of him to immediately badger the new man. _Then again_, a part of her brain reminded her. _He __**was**_ _just standing side by side with the Red Queen, and after that, battling me. _

But still.

Alice saw the White Queen gracefully stride over to the two men and politely interrupt their conversation. Alice had to strain to hear, and she couldn't make out a few words, but she could tell from the unshed tears in Mirana's eyes that it involved her sister's body. Assuming correctly, Alice witnessed Sir Lawrence nod his head and call a few of his Guards to him. Him and three men made way to the former Red Queen's body. Alice turned away.

Suddenly, a horn sounded and everyone quieted. McTwisp's voice rang out: "This battle between Red and White has finished! The White stands Victorious once again! All head back to Marmoreal!"

Alice looked at Hatter and Chessur and raised a single, blonde eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Chessur grinned and Hatter nodded. "Aye."

All of the White Loyalists turned and (much more cheerily than the trip _to _the Checkerboard Battlefield) made their way back home. To Marmoreal.

Alice walked side-by-side with Hatter the whole way.

. . . . .

**Insanity: Note! This is NOT the end! I mean, come on, people. We've still got to write the full resolution!**

** Rachel: I shall definitely tell you when it is the end, though! **

** Insanity: . . . . . You mean, **_**WE **_**will definitely tell them when it's the end.**

** Rachel: Oh, right, right. . . How do you know what part of my brain you reside in, though?**

** Insanity: Furthermore, how do you that I am not Rachel, and you are not Insanity?**

** Rachel & Insanity: OMG WE ARE THE SAME PERSON/FIGMENT OF THE MIND! **


	23. Loose Ends

**Very sorry for the longer update, my friends! I just crawled my way out of... *whispers dramatically*...Finals Week. GAHHHH! Yes, yes, very scary and all that jazz, but I made it and can finally continue my writing. Don't worry, we're SO CLOSE to through with this thing. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: "What do you own of Alice in Wonderland?" "Nothing!" "Really? Who does?" "Why, Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do, of course!" "Oh!"**

** Inspirational song: "Better Days" - Goo Goo Dolls**

. . . . .

"All you have to do step through and you'll be back home."

The White Queen, Alice, and Hamish were all standing in a room the size of a large closet of Marmoreal's highest story. Dusty shelves lined the walls, stacked and stacked with boxes of unknown assortments. The lighting was dim, but Alice could still see the dust particles floating around in the air, attempting to mimic the fluency of the famous Cheshire Cat's movements.

In front of them, leaning against the wall, was a shining, full body-length mirror with a gilded frame. A Looking Glass, according to Mirana.

Hamish's brow furrowed and scratched at his neck, unbelieving. "I- I must admit, I've seen plenty of strange things here, but traveling through a mirror? How is that even possible?"

And that was why Hamish couldn't stay in Wonderland. Yes, he'd been given the choice to stay, and Alice thought the White Queen had even wantedhim to, despite the fact that he had killed her sister. But they all knew the answer before he had the chance to open his mouth. Hamish would be going home, because his true home was back in London. Not anywhere in Wonderland.

The White Queen smiled at him. " I wouldn't let you slam into any hard surface under _my_ command, Hamish." Her smile shrank. "Be sure you're making the right decision by doing this. I'm afraid that once you land back in your home, there'll be a likely chance that you won't remember your time here."

Hamish's confused gaze locked on Alice. "Then how'd Alice get back?"

Alice grinned at him. "I'm just that special." Hamish raised his eyebrows and Alice laughed. "There was no way I was going to forget Wonderland again. The last time I came here, when I defeated the Jabberwocky, it was my third visit. I made sure that I would remember that time, and I did."

The White Queen smiled softly. "Will you remember this time, Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "I won't have to worry about forgetting. I'm still staying."

Hamish's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

The White Queen looked back and forth between the two, before saying, "I think I'll let you two be now." She touched Hamish's arm. "It was a pleasure meeting you." Hamish nodded numbly, still staring at Alice. Mirana left the room swiftly, closing the door behind her with a soft _click_.

"You're not coming with me?"

Alice looked at the person that stood before her. Not long ago, he was a strict, no-nonsense, and slightly foolish taunt. But now, his eyes were alight with a liveliness that had never before existed, his cheeks were swollen with energy, and he had never seemed so free in all of his life. Alice was having trouble keeping up with him through all these changes. He had gone from her disliked acquaintance to her responsibility to her enemy to her friend. And if _she _thought it was tiring, Hamish had to be exhausted.

If she were him, she'd probably be aching to go back home, back to familiarity, too.

But she couldn't go back, no matter how close of friends she and Hamish ever would be.

She shook her head at him. "I can't go back with you, Hamish. This is my home. I had planned on staying all along, ever since I first jumped down that hole. Well, even before that I had planned on coming back to Wonderland." Her gaze was hard. "This is my home," she repeated.

Hamish studied her face for a long moment before sighing and turning his head to gaze at the Looking Glass. "I understand," he said. Suddenly his eyes widened and he was looking straight at her again. "I'll never see you again, will I?"

A part of Alice's brain laughed at Hamish's denseness. _Yes, the Hamish I know is still in there._ The part of her brain that knew this was not a time for gleeful laughter made her nod.

"And what if I _do _forget everything about this place? What if I don't even remember following you down that rabbit hole?"

Alice shrugged. "Then you forget." Hamish's eyes saddened before Alice added, "But you won't even feel the loss, Hamish. You won't feel like a part of you is missing. I can promise you that." She smiled at him. "You'll just feel like a bigger and better Hamish. You will be Hamish: The Good Man."

Hamish grinned. "After all this, I better be!"

Alice laughed along with him, before calming down and losing her smile to sadness. "You're sure you don't want to stay, just a little while longer? It won't even be that long up in London-"

"No, Alice," he said, looking hard at her. "This is your Wonderland, not mine. My world's up there." He pointed upward.

Alice nodded solemnly. "I understand completely."

The two just stood there for a moment, relishing the very last time they'd have with the other. Even though they hadn't been friends for that long, actually, a very short time in reality, but even despite that, it was sad to see the other go.

As softly as the wonderful git could manage, Hamish asked her, "Alice? How does one normally say goodbye in this world?"

Alice smiled. "Fairfarren, Hamish."

Hamish nodded and grinned. "Fairfarren, Alice."

With those last words hanging in the air between them, Hamish turned and faced the Looking Glass. He gave it a quick once-over before taking a deep breath and exhaling it loudly. Hamish took one step through the mirror, his leg penetrating it as if the Looking Glass turned liquid.

That was the moment Hamish Ascot left Alice Kingsleigh's life.

. . . . .

Alice softly closed the door behind her, peering at the White Queen. She was standing in front of the window across from her. The entire room was bare, except for that window, letting in a new day's glow. Alice walked up from behind Mirana, stopping when she stood right beside her. The Queen was still, staring out the window as if the world's most important message was scrawled upon it.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

Mirana turned to Alice and answered her question with one of her own. "What do you think happens? After one has passed?" Her lower lip quivered.

Alice swallowed hard. "Well," she said. She had a feeling that a dishonest answer would be most applicable to this situation, but she would not lie to her Queen. She would be raw fully honest with her instead. "Where I come from. . . We believe that if you spend your life doing good deeds, you will spend the eternity of your afterlife in the most wonderful place you could possibly imagine. Now, if you spend your life following Badness. . . You won't exactly achieve ultimate happiness."

Alice watched her Queen carefully, wondering how she would react to her words. Slowly, Mirana nodded. "Racy wasn't always so wicked and cruel, Alice." She swallowed hard and her next words caused chills to slither down Alice's back. "Just as a part of me is attracted to Darkness, a part of my sister was attracted to Light. She's where she belongs now."

The White Queen fully turned to Alice and conjured up a smile. "Alice, always remember that you can come to me. For anything. Even if you simply wish to speak about. . . lifeless flowers," she smirked.

Alice grinned. "I'll remember that, Your Majesty."

The two women stated their friendly goodbyes before leaving the room, heading in opposite directions. Alice had someone she had to find. . . Had things to say, loose ends to tie up.

She hadn't seen the Hatter since their arrival at Marmoreal last night. Alice had skipped supper; she was far too tired to settle down for a meal. She likely would've fallen right out of her chair. So instead, she had said her quick goodbyes and dragged her feet all the way up to her chambers, where she gratefully collapsed on her bed. Only now, after all the obstacles were out of her way, could she focus on what she had to say to-

"Oomph!" Alice butted heads with someone in the dimly lit corridor and could already feel the blush warming her cheeks. "I'm so sorry-I wasn't paying any-"

Her words were cut off at the sound of a low chuckle and Alice widened her eyes before laughing, as well. Hatter straightened his jacket and readjusted his hat, eyes sparkling.

"One of these days we're going to seriously injure the other, constantly bumping into each other like this." Alice laughed again as he shot her his well-known, gap-toothed grin.

"I was just looking for you," she said.

"Really?" His brow furrowed.

Alice nodded. "Yes, I didn't really get a chance to speak with you last night and . . . and. . . " _And, what, exactly? _"How are you feeling?" she blurted.

"Oh, well, I'm much more muchier now. Who would've guessed that the slurvish feline would be the one to fix me up?" He giggled gleefully and his orange hair brightened.

"You seem to be in a cheerful mood," Alice noted.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He raised his eyebrows. "You've managed to deal with Hamish responsibly, the White Queen's Crown is completely secure, the Bloody Big Head is dead at last, and you're still here." His tone lowered when he finished speaking and his eyes softened.

Ignoring the way his gaze made her insides warm, Alice asked him, "But what of Stayne and his horrible army?"

Hatter's eyes darkened. "Wae'll all deal wit him soon eanough," he said in a deep brogue.

Alice nodded. "I'll have to work out a plan with the Queen. . . " Alice's voice trailed off at the way he was staring at her. His eyes were so soft, yet so concentrated that Alice would've dropped to her knees to know what he was thinking. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Alice. . . You know I care about you very, _very _much?" She nodded and Hatter narrowed his eyes slightly in deliberation, letting out a lungful of air. "Why did you do what you did at the beach?" he asked, eyes still in slits.

Alice bit her lip at the unexpected question. "Err. . ."

"Because," he interjected. "I happened to enjoy that time at the beach. No matter how many times I go back to that moment, I cannot fathom what thoughts must've gone through your mind to take you away from me." He sighed and his bow tie drooped. "Again."

Alice shook her head. "Hatter-"

He continued to speak, appearing to not have heard her. "But, honestly, it's not that shocking. You're so wonderful and brave and courageous and _muchy _that it aches my heart to even think that you would ever possibly, unlikely, on a very small chance ever care for me the way I care for you! Really, Alice, you make me gallymoggers! That is when Time makes my mind play its meddling tricks on me and makes me watch that scene at the beach again! Were you trying to tell me that no matter what happens, we can never be true to each other? Was that it?"

"Hatter, I-"

His words quickened and he began to fiddle with a button on his jacket, panicking. "Alice, the time I spent without you was so horrible and dark and Futterwacken-less! Yet, as I look at you now, I just want you to be happy! Please don't stay here for me. If your heart desires it, please go back Up with Hamish and continue your life there so I can try to make mine here. I can only ask that you don't forget me. I could hardly live with that, because _I love you, Alice!_" he blurted with wide eyes. Quickly, he slapped a bandaged hand over his mouth.

Even more quickly and without thinking, Alice removed his hand from his mouth and tossed herself onto Hatter, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his. She wound her arms around his broad waist. Hatter's eyes widened and he leaned back in shock. Then slowly, his eyes shut and he held his Alice in his arms, completely and truly content.

Reluctantly, Hatter had to pull back to gaze at Alice with the eyes of the happiest man alive. But at the same time, confused. "Alice?" he whispered. "I don't understand."

Alice played with an orange curl of hair that hung by her cheek. "Hatter, I _need _you to understand," she breathed. "I'm not going back Up with Hamish. I don't _want_ to go back Up for anybody, anything, or any reason stated." She smiled softly at him. "I love you, too, Hatter."

Hatter's breath caught in his throat. "Truly?"

Alice nodded. "Truly."

"Oh, thank you, My Alice," he breathed. They leaned into each other again, reveling in the other's warmth and love that would go on forever and ever.

Because when life is that good, even Time slows things down to take pleasure in it.

. . . . .

** Rachel: One. . . **

** Insanity: Two. . . **

** Rachel: Three!**

** Rachel & Insanity: AWWWWW!**

** Rachel: I hope that gushy moment was enough to suffice your Hatter-involving-desires, you crazy fangirls. . . . Because I'm totally not one of them. ;)**


	24. Epilogue

**Welcome to the very last chapter of ****Alice's Choice****. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANY OF YOU HAS READ, ALERTED, OR FAVED THIS STORY. I cannot tell you how happy you've made me. It was my first published story and you all made me feel so at home, like this site was where I belonged. And now that I'm sure it is, I'll be writing more stories. :) So with all that stated, you may now read on. (*Placabilis is Latin for: peaceful.)**

** Disclaimer: Even after all this, I still don't own anything of Alice In Wonderland. Lewis Carroll, Disney, and Tim Burton do.**

** Inspirational Song: Your Favorite Song by Your Favorite Band**

. . . . .

Hamish Ascot climbed and crawled his way out of an abnormally large rabbit hole with a confused look on his face. He stood up, looked around him, and attempted to brush the filth off his pants. "What in the. . . ?" He must've slipped and hit his head when he had followed Alice. He was simply curious as to what a young woman would do out in the woods, all alone.

Hamish shook his head disdainfully and headed back to the party, wondering if perhaps Alice had already headed back and he'd missed her.

_Alice. . . _Hamish's brow furrowed as he walked through the woods, slightly limping. Was he actually going to _propose _to Alice? Was that what he _wanted _to do? Five minutes ago he could've sworn it was, but for some reason, he wasn't all too sure on that idea now. He knew she didn't care for him much and he wasn't all too sure on how he felt about her, either. Perhaps it'd be better if he collected his thoughts first.

Hamish entered the clearing of the party and was spotted quickly. Everyone turned to him and gasped at his rugged appearance, eyes widening and dances stopping. Hamish shifted his feet uneasily. How was he to explain the situation if he didn't know the case himself?

His father parted through the crowd and strode up to him, concern flashing across his face. "Hamish, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Hamish shook his head. "I'm fine, father. Just a few cuts and bruises. Must've hit my head. Has Alice come back yet?"

"Alice?" His brow furrowed before he turned around, looking for the blonde-haired maiden.

Lady Kingsleigh appeared from the crowd with a worried look on her face. "Alice is gone!" she said. She faced Hamish. "Was she with you?" Her eyes hardened at the idea of such an improper thing and Hamish put his hands up with a surrendering gesture.

"Not with me, madam! I saw her run out into the woods and. . . And. . . " Hamish slowly put his arms down, lost in thought. He was sure he had run out to follow her, possibly to propose to her privately just in case he was declined once again. What had happened after he ran? He thought long and hard before finally coming to a presumable conclusion.

Hamish had forgotten.

"And what, Hamish?" Lowell had come up to the front of the murmuring crowd to stand with a stricken-looking Margaret, beside two anxious Chataways.

Hamish shrugged. "Can't seem to remember."

His familiars huffed and puffed at him and searched and sought for Alice, but they came to no avail. Hamish's memory wasn't going to turn up any time soon and it wasn't likely that Alice would be found, either.

Hamish could only say that wherever Alice was, she was able to be her true, wondrous, wonderful, and whimsical self at last.

. . . . .

"Pass the scones, please!" Mallymkun giggled as the March Hare threw a paw-full of scones at her.

Alice was enjoying her sweet-tasting tea with the Hatter, the March Hare, Chessur, and Mallymkun. It was a fine day. The sun was shining, the grass was soaked with dew, the flowers were singing, and even the White Rabbit had to sit for a bit to appreciate all of the day's beauty.

Alice sipped her steaming tea and sighed. She turned to Hatter again. "What did you call this one?"

Hatter grinned his gap-toothed smile at her. "Scrumptious Squimberry."

Alice nodded. It might just be her favorite.

She set the cup down and looked at her friends. Mallymkun was trying to shove a full scone into her mouth at once; she wasn't getting too far with that task. Thackery was doing a bit of a jig on top of his chair, unaware of the Cheshire Cat watching him with something close to amusement.

Alice twisted in her chair to glance at Hatter to find that he was already gazing at her. His eyes were a soft green as he reached under the table and placed his hand in hers. "How are you doing, love?" he asked softly.

Alice blushed. "I'm fine, thank you."

Hatter sighed shakily, tracing a pattern on the back of her hand with his thumb. They could've stared at each other forever, but a not-so-discreet cough claimed their attention. They turned to see that their friends were all studying them. Mallymkun's arms were crossed. "You know we're not blind, right?" she asked.

"We see ya!" Thackery hooted, pointing a finger at the pair.

Alice's blush deepened furiously, but she grinned as Hatter raised their conjoined hands over the table and kissed hers, making sure the spectacle was visible to their friends. "That? Is that what yea all wanted to sae?"

Thackery fell back on his chair, laughing manically. Chessur raised a single, furry eyebrow. "So, we're doing all that in public now?"

Mallymkun simply sighed and walked back to her small gathering of scones. Hatter put their hands down and grinned at Alice, who raised her brows in question. He shrugged, still grinning.

All of a sudden, Alice felt a light weight on her shoulder and something brush against her cheek. She turned her head to see a beautifully blue butterfly resting upon her shoulder, carrying a miniature-sized hookah in one hand.

"Absolem!" She shouted gleefully.

He leapt into the air gracefully and fluttered in front of Alice and Hatter. He addressed Hatter first. "Ah, Tarrant, you're looking much better than the last time I saw you."

He nodded vigorously before a curious look crossed his face. "When exactly was the last time you saw me?"

Absolem shook his head sadly. "Back when your mind still resided in purposelessness."

Hatter frowned. "Well, I'm glad my mind is back. That doesn't sound like a very nice place at all."

Alice claimed the former-caterpillar's attention. (She had to keep reminding herself that he was no longer a caterpillar, for she was so used to seeing him simply sitting around smoking his hookah.) "Absolem," she said, puzzled. "Where exactly _have _you been all this time? We've just finished off the Red Queen and I've only seen you once since I've come back!"

Absolem blew some smoke at her face, causing her to gag bit, before shrugging his little shoulders. "Oh, you know, Alice. Same old same old," he said. "Here and there, hardly everywhere, but at the same time, anywhere that inhabits somewhere."

Alice's brow furrowed with confusion. She shook her head dismissively. No use trying to get around Wonderland logic.

"Alice, I've been meaning to ask you something. Are-" He cut off mid-sentence to glance at Hatter. "What day is it?"

Hatter's eyes widened surprisingly (for what reason Alice did not know) as he searched through the many inside-pockets of his coat. "There you are!" He pulled out his pocket watch and stared at it belligerently before relaxing and putting the watch back in his pocket. "Placabilis Day." *

Absolem nodded. "So you've been here four days past the slaying of the Red Queen."

Alice nodded, not liking the description of the Red Queen's death. Although in truth, she _had _been more ferocious than the Jabberwocky. 'Slain' was simply a vile word.

"Now that you've spent some time in our land _not _running around like a manic with a mission, I want you to answer this question honestly." Alice gulped in anticipation as Absolem flew closer to her face, so all she could see was his little, blue body.

"Are you happy?"

Alice blinked. "Well, yes," she said without thinking. "Absolutely yes. In fact, I have never been more content with my life."

Absolem nodded once and began to fly away. Alice could've misheard him, but she could sworn he had said to her: "Then here it shall maintain."

THE END


	25. Notice

**No, this is not some surprise-ending chapter being released over a year after the last. It is a notice.**

**Some of you have found what I'm about to discuss already, and others have not. But if you enjoyed ****Alice's Choice****, you may want to read on. You have two options.**

**Option 1: Stop reading now and go about your business.**

**Option 2: Check out ****Alice's Turn****, the sequel to this story.**

**It is nearing its end (about 20 chapters up so far) and I have everything outlined on my computer, so you needn't worry about updates. I know sequels aren't for all (usually, this includes me), but I figured I'd alert you on this so you can all know about it. It seemed only fair.**

**I am SO, INCREDIBLY loyal to those who read and review. Especially if you review, for it does motivate me to write more and to write faster. So if you take a liking to ****Alice's Turn****, please let me know over there. I love to write, but knowing that people are still reading makes writing all the better.**

**Thank you for reading, you're all so wonderfully mad!**

**~ Rachel and Insanity**


End file.
